She Brings Me Love
by KailaBritt
Summary: Evelyn is a lone hunter who stumbles upon the boys during a hunt for her missing sister. Being with other hunters makes her life less lonely, and as she starts to fall for Dean Winchester, she finds that maybe she doesn't have to be so alone. *DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. ONLY MY OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers ! This is my newest story. I hope you all enjoy. I just got really into Supernatural and just finished season 2. I usually do my A/N after a chapter, but since this is a new story, I am doing it before. I am really excited to put Evelyn into this show and make her a likable character. I am starting off entering her in an episode I created to bring her character into the boys' lives. Thanks in advance for checking this out ! I will be following the show pretty strictly, only changing things to suit my character and Dean's relationship.**

 **I also have a twitter where I try to connect with the readers more, so follow me. Twitter handle is KailaBrittFF my name is Kaila Murphy. Or like my Facebook page Kaila Britt Fanfiction. I will post updates and promo pics for my stories, as well as videos from me personally. I am thinking about doing individual shout outs to readers and maybe even a Q &A eventually !**

 **Feel free to leave reviews and message or tweet me any questions. I actually respond quicker through the FB page and twitter !**

 **Thanks again,**

 **~Kaila**

* * *

 _"NOOOO! NINA!" I screamed, tears running down my little cheeks. Her light blonde hair was covering her face as she flew down the hall, the monster in the black cloak dragging her away. It hesitated for a moment when it heard my father, and Nina looked up with hope in her eyes._

 _"DADDY!" She screamed, her voice high and full of fear. My father rushed past me down the hallway, gun in hand._

 _"NINA! NINA! LET HER GO!" The thing took off out the front door, dragging Nina with it, as my father followed behind them._

 _"Evelyn? Evelyn! Evelyn, what happened?" My mother was kneeling in front of me, tears in her eyes. "Where's your sister? WHERE'S YOU SISTER?" She grabbed my shoulders, looking into my eyes, pleading for an answer._

 _"Evelyn.." The voice floated to me, hitting my ears in a sweet song-like tune._

 _"Nina?" I asked, sitting up. I was back in my old bedroom and it looked exactly the way it did when I was a small child._

 _"Evelyn.." She sang out again, peeking around my door frame._

 _"Nina? Nina!" I jumped up, running over to the door. She was standing in the hallway, her little hand on her hip, a smile on her face._

 _"I need to tell you something, sister." She motioned for me to come to her. Without hesitation, I stepped over to the little girl, kneeling down to her level._

 _"Tell me where you are, Nina. Tell me where you are, so I can come find you." I begged, watching her big blue eyes that matched my own._

 _"You'll find the big bad monster in Missouri. Hermann is the city, but you have to go fast, Ellie. You'll have to go fast or he'll hurt more babies." She instructed._

 _"And you? Are you in Hermann?" I asked, reaching out to touch her. Suddenly, she began floating backward, her image fading._

 _"I'm sorry, I have to go! I have to go, Ellie, I can't stay! Go find the monster, go find it and destroy it!" She cried, fading farther from view._

 _"NO! WAIT, COME BACK, NINA!" I shrieked, jumping up to follow her._

I sat up in the strange motel bed, my heart racing. Missouri... I had to go to Missouri.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar, sipping on water, deep in thought. So badly I wanted a drink, something strong at that. But I knew that I needed to keep my head clear. I needed to be on my toes, ready for when the time came. And it was coming, the minutes ticking off in my head, reminding me that I was on a mission. My brain reeled at the thoughts running through my mind, as I reminded myself that I only had two more days before it began. Two days wasn't long enough and I knew that, too. Shaking my head, I was about to speak to the bartender, when the bar's front door opened.

Looking over towards the door, I saw two men walking in. The first one had short light brown hair, his face serious and determined. The one behind him had the same determined look, his long hair a little darker. They favored, and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of them. The one in front noticed my stare, his face softening a bit, giving me a half smile and a slight nod. _Could they be?_ I wondered, my lips twitching upward to return the greeting. They certainly looked the part.

"What can I get you two? Out of towners?" The bartender made with the friendlies, ready to make drinks.

"I'll take a beer and, uh, know anywhere around we can crash for the night?" The one who appeared to be older asked. He had walked up to the bar, standing fairly close to me.

"Oh, yeah, sure. There's a little motel just around the corner. You could walk it in five minutes or less." The bartender pointed to the right. The same place I was staying.

"Thanks." The man took the beer offered to him, exchanging the money in his hand. They had the familiar look I knew all too well. Glancing over at him, I saw green eyes watching me.

"Out of towners, huh." I said quietly, fiddling with my straw. I wasn't great at small talk.

"You could say that." He retorted, a smirk forming on his lips, as he took a swig of his drink.

"Me too, actually." I mumbled as the other boy peered around at me.

"Where from, if you don't mind me asking." The dark haired one had soft eyes.

"Alabama." I kept it short.

"Damn, girl. You're a long way from home, aren't you?" The older one asked, downing the rest of his beer.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I am." I replied, looking back down at my water.

"Come on, Sam." The green eyed man started to walk forward. "We need to get some rest."

"Bye." Sam said, and I gave him a small wave. The door opened, and when it shut, I jumped up from the stool I was sitting on. Walking quickly toward the door, I pushed it open, rushing out of the bar. Scanning the parking lot, I saw the two men walking towards a dark vehicle.

"Hey!" I called, jogging toward them. "Hey, wait!" They turned abruptly, confusion on their faces.

"You okay?" The one who appeared older called as I reached them.

"Fine, uh... You're hunters, aren't you?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Why do you ask that?" Sam questioned, and I held the older one's stare.

"I know hunters when I see them." I muttered, hand going to my hip. "Why are you here?"

"What do you know about hunters?" Green Eyes watched me carefully, but his demeanor was calm.

"You first." I shot back. "Why are you here?"

"We're huntin' a monster by the name of Bakorym." He stated gruffly, and I felt my chest constrict at the name.

"You are?" I managed to say, my voice much smaller than I had anticipated. I felt something resembling relief flood through me. I had been so alone on this journey and to find others like me... I looked up at him, trying to regain my composure. "So am I."

"You.. You're huntin' this thing." He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Yes." I nodded. "We have..history."

"History?" Sam asked, his face concerned.

"Do you even know anything about it? How'd you even know where to find it?" I asked blankly, tilting my head in question.

"It's what we do." Green Eyes replied, watching me intently.

"Okay, I'll take that." I huffed out a half laugh. "My dad. That's how I knew what you two were. You look the part, anyway."

"Your dad was a hunter?" Sam questioned, and I glanced at him.

"He is a hunter." I corrected.

"Well, where's he at? Surely he wouldn't send you here alone." The other said.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in..a while." I admitted. "You never answered my question. What do you know about it?"

"All we know is that it's some kind of child snatchin' creature." He said, shifting his weight.

"You sure don't know much. Look, this is not just some walk in the park, okay. This is a big bad, to put it nicely. But, there's a way. I know how to get this thing and destroy it. That's what I'm plannin' on doin' and I don't need any help." I said surely, turning away.

"Oh, no!" Green Eyes called, and I could hear his footsteps behind me. I whirled back around and he stopped. "We aren't goin' anywhere. We came here to do what we do and we're gonna do it."

"Then we have a lot to talk about, I guess." I said, realizing that he could be of use.

"It sounds like it." He stuck his hand out to me. "Dean Winchester."

"Kaia-Evelyn Brannigan." I shook his hand. "But I prefer my middle name, Evelyn."

"Okay, Evelyn.. This is my brother, Sam." Dean let go of my hand and Sam offered his.

"Nice to meet you." His brother said politely, and I took his hand.

"You, too." I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

"Where should we discuss this?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

"My place, I'm stayin' at the motel the bartender told you about."

"Right around the corner." Dean said and I smirked.

"Right around the corner." I repeated, and his lips twitched upward.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go." He started toward his car and I followed behind him. Climbing into the backseat I relaxed a bit, feeling oddly at ease with the two boys in front of me.

"Should we try to contact Dad about this?" Sam looked to his brother for an answer.

"No. It's better if we don't right now. Not like he's gonna answer." Dean replied gruffly, starting the engine. He pulled the car out of the parking lot, AC DC blasting on the radio. He drove a few feet and rounded the corner, pulling up to the motel. Parking near the front, he cut the engine.

"I'm in room twenty three." I pointed to my room on the right. "Once you've checked in, just come over."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean mumbled playfully, and I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car. Without looking back, I walked to my room and pulled my key from my pocket. I shoved it into the key hole, pulling the knob towards me as I twisted the key awkwardly. The lock made a sharp _POP_ , and I pushed the door open, stepping inside. Closing it behind me, I walked over to the bed and grabbed my notebook from underneath the pillow.

A light knock made me jump, and I turned to see Dean opening my motel room door. His eyes met mine briefly as he stepped through the doorway, Sam following behind. His brother sat in the dark brown chair by the big windows, and Dean closed the door, leaning against it. My stomach knotted with nerves as I sat down on the edge of my bed, clutching my notebook tightly.

"So, what do we need to know?" He asked, his green eyes watching me intently.

"You were right, in a sense. It is a child snatchin' creature. But, it's a little bit more complex than that." I glanced at Sam, but my eyes quickly drifted back to his brother. "It takes girls. Usually around the age of five or six. The oldest one that was assumed to be taken by him was thirteen. He usually doesn't take any older than that."

"Why?" Sam asked quietly.

"And why only girls?" Dean's voice was a slight growl, like he was unsure he wanted to hear the reasoning.

"My father knew a hell of a lot about the thing. He told me all that he knew and I did a little research of my own. Bakorym was first documented in the early nineteen twenties. Of course, he has probably been around a lot longer than that. Every year, around this time, he hunts for three days. The first two days he feeds. Mainly on adults. It throws hunters off if they don't know what they're dealin' with." I rambled, not even bothering to open the book in my lap. I knew every page like the back of my hand.

"Throws them off, why?" Sam questioned, his face serious.

"The last night it takes a child. A little girl.. Sometimes it might even take two, but there's no way to know exactly how often that happens." I replied, looking at the wall.

"So, why does it take the girls? Is it a life force thing?" Sam asked another question, Dean's eyes still on mine. He was waiting for me to answer the dreaded question. What exactly did the creature want?

"No." I shook my head, pausing a moment to keep myself on track. "Bakorym takes the girls to...keep as his own."

"Oh, that's fuckin' sick." Dean shook his head, his face angry.

"It drags them back to it's lair and does some kind of ritual. It bites the girl on the left shoulder," I pointed to the spot dead center between my shoulder and neck, "to complete the process. Once bitten, the girl grows ridiculously fast, almost like the thing infects her. She becomes creature-like, body wise. Once she reaches maturity, from what I know that's usually around seventeen. Bakorym..." I shook my head, not wanting to explain the last part. "From the time the child is taken, it's said that it takes around six months to reach maturity."

"Do you know how we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Well, I've gone over the options in my head a million times." I stated blankly, setting my notebook behind me on the bed. "Option one, attempt to track it down and cut off it's fuckin' head. That's how I started out. But it's too difficult to pin it down in one place long enough to get the job done. It takes years to figure out the patterns and it often changes things up to confuse hunters."

"Option two would be?" His green eyes held anger and determination. I had seen that look before.

"Option two is... A little more complicated. I could really use your help." My eyes darted up to meet his. "But if you decline, I understand."

"Why would we do that?" Dean questioned, pushing off from the wall.

"Option two is somethin' I've been weighin' pros and cons with ever since I found out about it. I was gonna try it on my own, despite the fact that it's really dangerous to do with one person. There's another way to find Bakorym that's more efficient.." I kept my eyes on his, waiting for a reaction.

"And that's?" Sam's voice sounded worried.

"Bait." I replied, glancing over at him. "I know exactly what to do. The only problem is that I would need someone to be on the sidelines to have my back through it."

"But how would we bait it?" Sam asked, looking to his brother before back at me.

"Me." I answered, the thought making my stomach knot.

"What? You? How would that work?" The younger brother asked.

"Thought you said it only takes kids." Dean was watching me intently.

"I also said I have history with this thing. If I can find it, it won't miss the opportunity."

"How do you know it will even work, using you as bait?" Sam was drilling me, obviously wanting a better explanation.

"It has to work." I stood from the bed, walking over the mini fridge in my room. Opening the small door, I grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewing the top. Taking a sip, I looked back to the brothers. "I could use your help, but I'm not gonna try and talk you into somethin' that you don't have to do."

"Why are you doin' this? You're puttin' yourself at risk to catch this thing. Why?" Dean asked, taking a step toward me.

"I-" Shutting my mouth, I wondered if I should even tell them. _Oh, what the hell. Why not? I could use a therapy session._ I thought, taking a deep breath. "I was six years old. My father has been a hunter for... Well, for forever. His father, my granddad, was as well. My mom knew about what he did. My older brother knew, too. But Nina and I, we were too young to know all the details. All we knew of what he did was, "Daddy hunts things that go 'bump' in the night.". That's what my mom always told us."

"Nina was your sister." Dean stated, and I nodded.

"Yes." I managed to say. "One night, I couldn't sleep. I felt restless, tossin' and turnin'. It was like somethin' bad was comin', but how could I have known what was about to happen? I was six... It took my sister. I remember seein' her bein' dragged down the hallway and through the front door. And that was it, she was just..gone. My father ran out after her, and ever since..he's been huntin' Bakorym."

"Sorry about your sister." Sam said quietly, and I gave him a thankful glance.

"Me, too. That's why I'm doin' this." I stood again. "My father tried it before, with my brother. Finn wasn't ready, though, and it nearly got them both killed."

"What went wrong?" The younger one asked.

"Finn couldn't channel his emotions. He was full of rage and pain.. He went off half cocked and it was a bad time, accordin' to my dad. He said he barely got Finn back alive and that he was never tryin' it again unless he knew one hundred percent that his partner was in the right mindset. My brother begged Dad to let him try and hunt it again later, but he refused, sayin' that he would never use one of his children again." I explained. "That's why I have to do this on my own without him. Not like I'd know where to find my father, anyway. I haven't seen him in... God, three years?"

"He's still hunting for it." Sam said, and I nodded.

"Yes, he's still tryin' to track it down." I replied, kicking the floor with my boot.

"How'd you make it this far on your own?" Dean asked, walking over to sit on the edge of my bed. "You seem to know a whole lot about all of this yourself."

"I've had help." I muttered casually. "I've run across many monsters, demons, probably a little of it all. You'd be amazed at what you can get out of somethin' when it thinks it's about to die."

"What's your plan?" Dean was looking up at me, watching me for an answer.

"I need a level headed partner. I have done research on top of research, tryin' to figure out how to kill it. I came up with a couple of ways."

"Which are?" Sam looked at me with curiosity.

"Unload one helluva clip of consecrated iron rounds into it, cut off its head... Dismember the body and burn the fucker. Drown the ashes in holy water and salt and call it a fuckin' day." I looked back at Dean. "It's a lot, I know."

"Sounds like a normal day to me, huh, Sammy?" Dean turned his head to his little brother, giving him a smirk.

"Dad sent us out here for a reason." Sam agreed. "We gotta get this thing."

"We just have to find it." I put a hand to my temple. "And that's the headache.. I've slept..maybe five hours in three days."

"Sam, why don't you start researchin', see if you can find out places this thing likes to get cozy." Dean instructed. His brother gave a quick nod, opening his laptop. "Anything else you know about this thing?"

"It's all right here," I handed him my notebook, "I've done a lot of research over the years.." I replied. "We don't have long. It should hit two nights from now."

"Maybe we can just find the kid it's after." Sam spoke up, typing on the computer.

"No, we'd be too late." I yawned, twisting to stretch my back. "He's too good, trust me. Bakorym knows how to operate under the radar."

"Why don't you get some sleep." Dean said, standing from the bed.

"Yeah, right." I grumbled, laying down. "Sleep is for weenies."

"You're gonna need it." He argued, and I snorted.

"Sam, find anything, yet?" I asked, closing my eyes. I was so sleepy suddenly, my head feeling fuzzy. It was hard to keep my eyes open and I could only see the black of my eyelids.

"Not yet." I heard Sam reply in a grunt and then I was out.

* * *

 **Oh, my. I am so excited about this story. Getting to learn a little bit more about Evelyn's past.**

 **To the ones who followed this, I gave a 'Daily Shout Out' on my twitter ! You guys can go to my twitter page and follow me (kailabrittFF) is my twitter handle or look up Kaila Murphy. Or like my Facebook page Kaila Britt Fanfiction. You might just see a shout out !**

 **I hope that everyone enjoys what I am writing and reviews are always welcome. You can message me questions over FB. Or you can tweet me questions/comments. A big thank you is in order for everyone who reads ! You guys are awesome.**

 **~Kaila**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up on the motel bed, my heart beating fast, my head spinning. Shaking, I threw the covers off, standing on my feet. Nightmares on top of nightmares was how I spent my nights sleeping. It was like they never ended, they never went away. Walking over to the window, I peeked out seeing that the sky was still a dark blue, the horizon just beginning to lighten. _It must be early.._ I thought, not bothering to check the clock by the bed. Noticing that I was still in my jeans and t-shirt, I unbuttoned my jeans, shoving them down as I walked toward the bathroom.

My boots were by the bed and I tilted my head slightly, not remembering taking them off. Kicking the jeans to the side, I continued stripping off my clothes, throwing them around the room. Stepping through the bathroom door, I turned the shower knobs, water flooding from the shower head. Waiting for the water to heat up, I brushed my teeth quickly, before spitting into the sink. Looking back up at the mirror, I saw dark circles under my blue eyes, my blonde hair matted to my head from a sweaty night. Frowning, I turned away from the mirror, stepping into the hot shower.

The water ran over my skin, washing the feel of the previous night's dreams away. Relaxing in the hot water, I began washing my hair. My stomach growled, and despite the hunger aching in my belly, all I wanted was coffee. Hot coffee to start my day was a must, and I eagerly finished my shower in hopes of finding a strong cup nearby. At that point, I would have even settled for gas station coffee. It was better than nothing.

Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. Towel drying my hair until it was just barely damp, I ran my hair brush through it and left the bathroom. Reaching into my open bag on the floor, I shuffled through it, grabbing clean clothes. I dressed hastily, and was just throwing on my boots when I heard a tap at the door. Tensing up, I walked over and glanced at the peephole. Dean and Sam were standing there, waiting patiently. Turning the small lock on the knob, I opened the door.

"Mornin'." Dean muttered groggily, holding a cup holder tray with three cups fitting snug in place.

"You brought coffee?" I mused, a light smile spreading across my lips. "Sure know how to treat a girl."

"I am Dean Winchester." He grinned, handing me a cup.

"Thank you." I took it from his hand, taking a sip. "Ahh, good mornin'... Hey, wait a minute. Is your dad.. John Winchester?" The last name had hit me suddenly, and I locked eyes with Dean.

"You know our dad?" Sam asked eagerly, his head snapping up to look at me.

"No, no I don't." I shook my head. "But I sure have heard of him. Every monster south of anywhere tries to avoid him from what I've heard."

"That's John Winchester, all right." Dean smiled proudly, his light brown hair glinted closer to a dirty blonde in the light from the window.

"It's so strange.. I rarely run across any other hunters. Besides my family and a few friends of my father, I've only met a few others here and there while out on the road. It's nice to have other people around who..understand." I took another sip of my coffee, before placing it on the desk beside the window.

"I still can't believe you're a hunter." Dean smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Did either of you find out anything last night? Sorry I conked out, sleep doesn't come easy." I mumbled, rubbing my temples. "Please say you found somethin' useful."

"It's fine, really. You needed some sleep." Sam gave me a knowing look. "And actually, we did find something. I scanned through a thousand documents and articles last night and I finally ran across one that came from a journal. A man witnessed a woman and her husband chasing something through the night in front of the cabin he lived in. He said the woman was yelling about a creature takin' her young daughter. Apparently, the man went to help them. They searched the woods for days, but they never found her."

"Sounds like most of the stories." I countered, curious as to where he was going with this find.

"Here's the thing. They searched for the little girl for days, broadening the search past the woods into the mountain terrain." Sam's eyes darted back to his laptop. "They found some sort of cave that, "It appeared that someone, or something, had been living in there. William found a piece of torn ribbon, which he swore belonged to his daughter. But they never found her or anything else." So, that's somethin', right? It could have easily been living in that cave."

"So.. Maybe it's hunkered down somewhere around here." I said surely, nodding. "It has to be feedin' right now. We should look at missin' adults in the area."

"You sure you're really up for this?" Dean asked, drinking his coffee.

"I've been waitin' for this for a long time." I said quietly. "I'm ready."

* * *

We researched all day, preparing. Making sure we had all the supplies we needed. I went to the police station and managed to get a hold of all the missing persons reports. I was going to do everything right. No mistakes, no escapes. I wanted it dead, and I was prepared to do whatever I had to do to make sure it would never take another little girl again. I wanted to watch it die, I wanted to see it suffer and burn. And I wanted to find my sister. She had to be wherever Bakorym was.

"I'm starvin'." Dean grumbled, as we combed through research and the missing persons reports. His brother snorted.

"What's new?" He joked, and Dean sent him a glare.

"The bar has great burgers." I piped up, closing my notebook. "I'm pretty hungry myself. Probably need a drink, too. We can finish this up later."

"Think that's a good idea?" Sam asked wearily, and I huffed out a laugh.

"Tomorrow is gonna be... I don't know what's gonna happen so I'm sure a drink or two won't hurt. It's not like I'm lookin' to get wasted." I played, and he shrugged.

"I could use a beer." Dean agreed, standing from where he sat at the end of the bed. I stood, stretching my arms over my head, feeling my shirt raise slightly. Dean's eyes darted down to my stomach, before back up to my face.

"Like what you see?" I snapped playfully, dropping my arms.

"Ohhh, yeah." His smirk turned into a teasing grin, and I gave him my best 'Not Impressed Over Here' look.

"Boys." I shook my head, walking toward the front door. Opening it, I stepped out into the night, immediately wishing I had grabbed a long sleeve. It wasn't freezing, but the air had a coolness to it, the breeze causing chills to run across my skin. "Let me grab somethin' out of my car!" I called, walking quickly to my vehicle.

"Is that an eighty-six Firebird?" Dean walked over, admiring the car. "Never would've thought this was yours."

"It was my father's, then he basically gave it to my brother. Finn bought an older model mustang and gave me this. I love this car." I gushed, unlocking the door. Leaning down over the seat, I grabbed the lighter from the cup holder. The metal was cool to the touch, my thumb rubbing over the initials engraved on the side. Slipping the lighter into my pocket, I leaned back up, noticing Dean eyeing me from where he stood at the hood of my car. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Feisty." He teased, and I shrugged.

"Maybe just a little." I shut my door, turning away from my car. "So, uh, what's the story with you two?"

"Our story?" Dean's voice was gruff, as we walked toward the bar. "Not much of a story. Our dad's a hunter, we're hunters. Just movin' through to each new case."

"There must be a reason your dad started huntin'." I pressed casually, kicking at the loose gravel near the walkway.

"Fair enough." Dean's voice floated through my ears. "Our mom was killed by a demon."

"What happened?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Sam was a baby, Dad saw our mom on the ceilin'. She was..on fire. I took Sam outside, Dad tried to save her, but... That's when it all started, the hunt for the demon that killed our mom. The perks of the job? Gettin' to kill every other evil son of a bitch along the way." He explained.

"Sorry about your mom." I glanced at Sam. "It's nice to have some help with this."

"Usually people we try to help think we're crazy at first." Sam admitted, as we reached the bar. "It's nice to have someone on the same page."

"Yes, it is." I agreed, as Dean opened the door for me. "Such a gentlemen."

"Pfft." He huffed, raising an eyebrow. I walked inside, sitting down at the bar. Dean sat beside me, his brother on the left of him. We ordered food, Dean and I ordering a beer while we waited. I grabbed the glass bottle and took a swig, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"Just cheese on your burger." Sam laughed.

"Just cheese." I smiled, taking another swig. "We've got some preppin' to do for tomorrow, so I'm gonna enjoy tonight!" I grabbed my beer, standing from the bar stool where I sat. I headed over to the jukebox, pulling a dollar from my pocket. Shoving it into the slot, I began sifting through the music, pressing buttons. Five songs later, I stepped back over to the bar, my stomach growling at the cheeseburger before me.

"AC DC?" Dean smirked, taking a bite of his burger. I grabbed my own food, laughing lightly.

"The best." I took a bite, savoring the taste of the greasy burger in my mouth. 'Highway to Hell' was blasting around us, and I shrugged, swallowing my food. "Seemed to fit the situation."

"You are somethin'." He looked back down at his food and I watched him from the corner of my eye. The man was incredibly handsome, I couldn't deny that. Electric green eyes, light freckles across his nose, pouty lips.. _Stop it._ I fussed at myself, eating the rest of my burger. Glancing around the bar, I noticed a man with a cigarette.

"I'll be right back." I said sweetly, standing from the bar stool once again. Grabbing my second beer, I walked over to the man, giving a friendly smile. "Think I could bum one of those?"

"Pretty little thing like you? You can have whatever you want, baby." He grinned, making my stomach churn, as he handed me a cigarette.

"Thank you." I took it, keeping a polite smile on my face.

"Get rid of that boyfriend of yours and you can really thank me!" He called as I started to walk away.

"Talk to him!" I called back, tucking the cigarette behind my ear.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked, his eyes burning into mine.

"I bummed a cig and he wanted me to get rid of my boyfriend so I could thank him." I laughed. "Hey, boyfriend." I cooed playfully, and his green eyes seemed to laugh with me.

"All right, I can play that. Come here, girlfriend." He grabbed me by the waist, his arm pulling me close.

"Is he lookin'?" I asked Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Not too happy, either." His brother smirked.

"Then your job is done. Thank you." I whispered in his ear, before slipping from his grasp. I took the cigarette from behind my ear, holding it between my teeth. Fishing the lighter from my pocket, I flipped the top up, flicking my finger across the hard metal. The small flame appeared, and I leaned into it, inhaling to light my cigarette. The end started to turn orange and I snapped the lighter shut.

"Didn't take you for a smoker." Dean said, watching the smoke drift from my lips.

"I don't." I raised an eyebrow. "I used to, you know. For about a year and a half, then I quit. But hey, might as well have one now, right? It's as good of time as any." I inhaled again, blowing smoke to my right. 'Back in Black' was blaring from the bar's speakers and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Good taste in music." He complimented, and I grinned.

"Rock and roll is in my soul." I took another sip of my beer, my head starting to feel a little fuzzy. Finishing the cigarette in my hand, I glanced at the clock. It was a little after eleven, and I knew we couldn't be out all night. Still, I didn't want to leave yet. And when that tune started to play on the jukebox, I stood from my stool, grabbing Dean's hand. "I love this song." I muttered against his ear, turning to drag him away from the bar.

"Really?" He gave me a look caught somewhere between a glare and a pout, and I could tell he was feeling the alcohol.

"All you gotta do is move with me." I let out a small giggle at his face, turning my back to him.

 _"Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my soul. Sometimes I get a feeling, I just can't control."_ I swayed along with the music, feeling him step closer, his body pressing into mine. His hands rested on my hips, as I leaned back into him. _"Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my heart. It's such a feeling, that I know we'll never part."_

"This could get us both in trouble." Dean's husky voice was in my ear, his breath tickling my hair.

 _"She brings me love, love. I know it's all that I need."_

"Nah, I'm a good girl." I said playfully, turning in his arms.

 _"Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my bones. Sometimes I get a feeling, won't leave me alone."_ We were so close, no gap between us as I gently moved against him. My head was spinning, and not from the beer. _"Sometimes I get a feeling, deep inside. It's such a feeling, my love I can't hide. She brings me love, I know it's all that I need."_

My hands pulled his face closer to mine, and I pressed my cheek against his, my lips near his ear. _"Love, I know it's all that I need."_ The music was loud, but all I could focus on was the feel of his heart thumping against me. I had never danced like this with anyone before, and I felt dirty suddenly, unclean. I loved it.

"Okay." I breathed against his ear as the song ended. "I don't wanna torture you, thank you for the dance." I backed away, my body on fire from the heat we had created. His forehead was slightly sweaty, and he raised an eyebrow, flirting. "Real cute." I pushed his shoulder gently, walking past him back towards the bar.

"I was just about to ask if you two were gonna get a room." Sam joked, as we stepped back up to him.

"Oh, ha, ha." I sneered. "It's gettin' late." I said, taking another sip of my beer, before tossing it into the trashcan.

"And we have a big day tomorrow." Sam agreed.

"I'll walk you to your room." Dean offered, as we stepped out of the bar.

"My knight in shinin' armor." I smirked, slight sarcasm in my voice. He snorted, trying not to smile as we rounded the corner, the motel coming into view. Sam glanced at Dean, before veering off toward their room. Stopping at my door, I turned around to face Dean. "Thank you for walkin' me to my room." I teased.

"Welcome." He replied with a husky tone. He stepped the gap between us, pressing me into my door. His perfect lips crashed into mine, sending chills up my spine. My fingers found their way to the back of his neck, as I returned the kiss hungrily. When his tongue slipped over mine, I nearly melted into the door, thankful I was holding onto him tight. _Evelyn! FOCUS._ My brain scolded, and I gently pushed his chest, breaking our kiss. Letting out a sweet laugh, I shook my head.

"I'm not easy, Dean Winchester." I fussed, a light smile on my lips. He looked down, trying not to grin, before his eyes met mine again. I turned and unlocked my door, starting inside.

"At least let me check your room, just in case." Dean had a mischievous boyish charm glint in his green eyes, and I let out a sharp laugh.

"Do you use that on all the girls?" I asked, my smile widening. "Goodnight, Dean." I shut the door, turning the lock. Leaning against the door, I touched my bottom lip, which was still tingling from his kiss. Sighing, I managed to walk over to the bed and flop down. I climbed under the covers and pulled them up to my chin. "Sorry, Dean.. Maybe if things were different." I whispered, closing my eyes.

* * *

 **I am having way too much fun with this.**

 **Don't forget to like my Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) and follow me on twitter. (kailabrittFF) is my handle or just look up Kaila Murphy. I post updates, promo pics, and shout out videos to readers. It's easier for me to connect with you guys on FB and twitter, so message or tweet me any questions/comments.**

 **And of course a HUGE thank you to the favs and follows I've gotten on this so far. It means the world that you decide to click on my story ! I have the best readers !**

 **~Kaila**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start. Jumping into a sitting position, I whipped my head over to look at the clock. "Oh, sweet mother.." I muttered, seeing it only read '9:17 A.M.' It felt like I had been asleep for far longer than that, and I threw my arms over my head in a stretch. Yawning, I kicked the covers off before heading to the bathroom. My nerves were high, and I rushed through my morning routine. After showering, I made my bed and sat down deep in thought.

 _Maybe this's a bad idea... These boys are good people. They shouldn't be caught up in this whole thing.. And if somethin' happens to Dean or Sam, that's on me. That's my fault. Maybe I should just stick with my original plan. Yeah, that's better.. It's better that way._ I stood from the motel bed, deciding to go talk to the boys. Hoping that they were awake, I left my room, locking the door behind me.

Squinting in the bright sunlight, I walked down the concrete aisle, passing rooms. Once I reached theirs, I stopped, raising my hand to knock on the door. _Knock, knock, knock_. My small knuckles tapped on the hollow sounding door, the noise echoing around me. A moment later, I heard the lock click and the door opened. Sam stood in front of me, his eyes shying away from the bright sun. "Evelyn, hey." He mumbled sleepily.

"Good mornin'." I said sweetly, as I stepped into the room. He shut the door behind me and the first thing I saw was Dean asleep on the opposite bed. Creeping over to his bed, I sat down on the edge. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" I cooed, and his eyes fluttered open, the sunlight hitting all of that green. They glimmered in the light like green diamonds and he squinted, letting out a groan.

"What time is it?" He mumbled groggily, raising up on one elbow.

"Almost ten." Sam responded, glancing at his brother.

"I need to talk to you two." I said quietly, trying to figure out how to say what was on my mind.

"Everything okay?" Sam questioned, obviously noticing my concerned expression. I caught Dean's eye as he watched me intently, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm doin' this alone." I blurted out, my stomach knotting.

"What?" Confusion was etched on the younger Winchester's face.

"I have to do this alone." I said, my eyes darting over to Dean. His green eyes were narrowed, his brow furrowed. "I shouldn't have asked you two for help. It was unfair to throw you in the middle of this shit storm. I was selfish when I found out you were hunters, too... It made things easier, but I can't. I can't ask you to put yourself in danger for me. It's not worth it."

"Evelyn, this is what we do." Sam's eyes were so sincere and gentle. "Let us help you, we want to."

"If somethin' happened to you, either of you, it'd be on me. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands." I snapped.

"You can't do it alone." Dean growled, sitting up, swinging his legs over the bed. "And if you think for one second, after what we know about that thing, that we're gonna let you go alone... No way."

"I have to. It has to be me..by myself." I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Yeah? And why is that?" His green eyes glittered, his voice annoyed.

"It was me." I managed to say the words, trying to keep the lump in my throat from rising.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

"Bakorym..." I looked up at the ceiling, letting out a breath. "He came for me. I had been restless, but I was finally nearly asleep. A noise woke me up and I saw a shadow in the hallway. He passed by Nina's room, she must've seen it.. Because he slipped into my room and-and I close my eyes and I still see him! I see him comin' for me, those dark yellow eyes.. That long, black cloak that dragging across the floor.. He just seemed to float toward me and all I could do was pull my covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes and wished him to disappear. I should've screamed. I should have screamed for my dad, but I couldn't..." I shook my head, looking down at the floor.

"You were six." Dean tried to reason with me.

"Nina ran into my room, yellin'. She was so brave, so fierce. She ran right up to it and screamed, "Don't you touch her!", and that's when I heard the footsteps. It grabbed her leg so fast and she was flyin' across the floor.. She grabbed onto the door frame and I jumped from my bed tryin' to get to her. But I wasn't fast enough... And then she was down the hall and just..gone. She was protectin' me and it got her taken." I was trying my best not to cry.

"Nina was your big sister." I could feel his eyes on me and I nodded, my eyes still on the floor.

"She had just turned nine three days before." I said quietly. "It should've been me, not her. It should've been me and I am gonna finish this. For good."

"You need us." Sam tried to sound convincing. "It's way too dangerous to do alone."

"I don't want to lose this opportunity." I glanced up at him. "If you two are there, he might bolt."

"How are you so sure you can even find him alone?" Dean pressed.

"No jokes, got it?" I snapped at him, as he watched me with narrowed eyes. "He likes..the pure. I can find him and I can free her. It was me he wanted, after all. She might be pissed, but I have to do this. There's no tellin' what he's done to her, I don't even want to think about it. I'm sure he'll take the bait and I'll be precautious. I'll have everything I need to make the trade happen.. Destroy him at the last second."

"Trade? Pure?" His chiseled face showed concern.

"You mean you're... Oh... No way, that's suicide!" Sam had clearly figured it out.

"It's the only way. No one gets hurt but me, possibly. And I can handle it." I argued.

"Hell no!" Dean must have realized what I was talking about. "There's no way I'm lettin' you go up against some pedo demon by yourself! For all you know, your sister is dead, she probably has been for a long time." His words were like a slap in the face.

"She is not dead!" I yelped, stepping toward him. "I've done a hell of a lot of research and I believe she's alive! I can feel her, she comes to me in my sleep! That's how I knew to come to Missouri.. She wants me to find her and that's what I'm gonna do."

"The way we planned." Dean was in my face. "You are not thinkin' clearly. That is not the way, you don't want that. You think you can handle it, but you don't have a clue what you're signin' up for. The whole thing could go wrong. I'm not lettin' you walk out that door into a death trap. No."

"It's not your responsibility." I said flatly, my eyes searching his.

"Technically, it is." He shot back. "And you sure as hell ain't playin' the virgin sacrifice." I huffed out a laugh, my cheeks burning.

"That's more of my personal life than I intended on sharin'." I admitted, taking a step back from him. "I just... I never slept with anyone because I knew it might come down to this. I could use that to trap him."

"We can help you do that, okay?" Sam spoke up, and I looked over at him. "We'll be there with you, hidden so he won't know. It will work, you just have to trust us."

"So, if you hadn't been holdin' out 'cause of this, last night would've totally happened." His green eyes were teasing, laughing. I felt my cheeks burning again as I rolled my eyes.

"I meant what I said, Dean. I'm not easy." I tried to keep the smile at bay that was threatening my lips.

"Hn." He grunted, smirking.

"I think we should get something to eat and get ready for tonight." Sam interrupted the flirt fest between Dean and I.

"We have a lot to do... Thank you, both of you. You're riskin' a lot for someone you don't even know." I said sincerely.

"That's what we do on a daily basis. Nothin' new." Dean muttered, and I smiled, feeling an odd flutter in my stomach.

* * *

"You think this is the place?" Sam questioned, looking at the entrance to the cave.

"Well, you saw the map. This is the only place nearly dead center of where those seven people went missin' the last couple of days." I looked back at the cave. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

"Whoa, hold on." Sam followed by my side as I crept into the cave, shining my flashlight in front of me. "I'm goin' in with you."

"No. No, you're not." I shook my head, turning to him. "Someone has to stay out here, keep an eye out. Just in case he's not in there."

"I don't like this." He looked to his older brother, who's expression was serious.

"She's right." Dean agreed. "If that thing ain't in here and it comes back... We don't wanna get backed into a corner."

"Fine." He gave in reluctantly. "But you two have twenty minutes tops. Or else I'm coming in to get you."

"That should give us enough time." I glanced at Dean. "Well, let's get on with it."

We headed into the cave, flashlights shining in front of us. It had an odd smell, something different from the usual earthy smell you'd expect in a cave. My stomach was twisted into a thousand knots as we continued on through the dark. We were met with silence and nothing else, until Dean held his hand up for me to wait. I peered around him, my heart pounding. "What?"

"Opening." Dean's voice was as low as mine, as he went first into the opening. I followed behind him as we shined our flashlights all over the place we had just stepped into, a metallic smell hitting my nose.

"It's like a room.." I whispered, seeing the open space surrounded by cave walls.

"No exit." The man beside me mentioned.

"One way in and one way out.." My eyes fell upon a structure across the room when my flashlight beam hit it. "The hell is that?" I muttered, walking toward it.

"Fuckin' sick." Dean shook his head when we got closer, seeing it was a makeshift bed. Beside the bed were shackles, connected to some sort of bar.

"He's not here..." I looked up at Dean. "We need to get out now before he comes back. We can't blow this." I turned on my heels, hurrying back the way we came. Dean was right behind me. Before I knew it, I could see the entrance of the cave, Sam waiting eagerly for us to return.

"That was quick." Sam's voice sounded surprised, as he started toward us.

"Yeah, well, the bastard's not here." Dean mumbled, his brow furrowed.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, looking from Dean to me.

"We found enough." Dean growled, starting out of the cave.

"He's definitely occupyin' the place." I followed Dean, Sam by my side.

"You think he's feeding." Sam said, glancing at me.

"It's about...an hour until sundown, maybe he's gettin' in one last meal before his big night." I shook my head with disgust. "We should go back to the motel. I have an idea."

Walking down the dirt path, we made our way back to the Impala. Climbing into the back, I leaned forward, resting my forehead on Dean's seat. My adrenaline was pumping a bit, making my body tense. My senses had heightened slightly, and I looked up at Dean, watching him steer the car back onto the road. Sam turned in his seat, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Evelyn?" He asked, and I nodded.

"It's just... This's it." I managed to say, feeling queasy.

"We're gonna catch him." The younger brother assured.

Sam turned back toward the windshield, glancing at his brother. Dean was quiet, turning up the radio as we sped down the highway. I was deep in thought and before I knew it, the Impala was slowing its speed, the bar coming into view. Dean turned right after the bar, pulling into the motel's parking lot. Parking, he cut the engine and opened the door. I climbed out after him, walking towards my room. The two boys followed me, waiting patiently for me to unlock the door. Once inside, I turned slightly, seeing Dean face. He seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes on the floor.

"Dean," I started and he looked up at me as I spoke, "I'm gonna need you to go back into the cave with me."

"You sure as hell ain't goin' alone." He growled, his eyes on mine.

"He won't hunt until late tonight... When he knows the child is in bed alone..the parents asleep. Sam, what time is it?" I asked.

"Just past six." He replied, glancing at his brother.

"Okay... Okay, this's what we're gonna do."

* * *

 **Here it is. Ch. 4 ! I hope everyone is enjoying the beginning of Evelyn's intro into the boy's lives. Into Dean's life. It's been difficult trying to write her to match Dean as a perfect fit in their world.**

 **Don't forget to like my Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) and follow me on twitter: my handle is kailabrittFF. I post promo pics and shout outs. As well as info on when I'm posting and working on my stories.**

 **Thank you for every READ/FOLLOW/FAVORITE. You guys are amazing.**

 **~Kaila**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam, you are gonna wait outside the cave, nice and covered. When Bakorym gets there, wait. Don't follow him into the cave right away, give him a head start. I don't want him knowin' that you're even there." I explained, before looking to Dean. "And you," my eyes locked on his, "you'll be with me in the lair. We hide out and when he comes in, we jump him."

"What about the girl?" Sam sounded concerned.

"He can't harm her until he gets her back to the lair. She will be okay." I assured. "We just have to wait before unloadin' on it, make sure she's out of the way. Dean, you're gonna have to grab her. You'll be able to get her out of the line of fire quicker than me. We gotta move fast."

"All right." He agreed.

"We shoot, we cut the thing into pieces, and then we get rid of it once and for all." I said surely, glancing at Sam and then back to Dean. "You two are sure about this?"

"We're not goin' anywhere." Dean said surely.

"Okay, then. Guess we'd better get back to the cave." I felt my stomach churn as we left the motel, and I knew that no matter the outcome, once this was finished...things would never be the same.

* * *

"You two be careful." Sam warned, as we walked away. I turned my body slightly, looking back at him.

"You just be ready for when it gets back here." I called and he nodded. Once inside the cave, we walked towards the back into the darkness. My heart was pounding in my ears as we reached the cave's room. I made my way over to the back, leaning against the wall. Trying to relax, I slid down into a sitting position.

"Evelyn.." Dean sat down beside me, leaning his head back against the wall. "You okay?"

"I can't believe.. I've never gotten this close." I admitted.

"It ends tonight..in this cave." Dean assured and I took a deep breath. I knew that despite Dean being so sure he was going to protect me, this was going to be dangerous. If anything went wrong, anything at all, it could be the end for Sam or Dean. For me. I forced myself to relax, thinking about things that made me happy.

But when Dean's green eyes came to mind, I opened my eyes. Shaking my head, I scolded myself for the thought. _Not now.._ I glanced over at Dean in the dark cave. _I'm glad you're here, Winchester._ I thought, realizing that I couldn't have picked a better person to have by my side against this thing. The two of us sat in silence as we waited, knowing we couldn't give ourselves away.

It felt like an eternity before we finally heard movement from somewhere outside the room. I looked over at Dean, who held his hand up, motioning for me to wait. I almost rolled my eyes, wondering if he really thought I was that stupid. We sat still, both of us positioning ourselves without a sound, preparing to jump up when it was the right timing. My fingertips of my left hand were on the cave floor, my right hand on my gun. The sound of a child crying softly hit my ears, making my skin crawl.

A few more shuffles, and I could see a figure in the darkness entering the room. "Go." I whispered as silently as I could. Dean jumped up from where he sat.

"Hey, you sick fuck!" He roared, causing the monster to let go of the child. She fell to the floor and I jumped up from where I sat.

"Bakorym!" I called, catching his attention. "Long time, no see." I raised my gun, waiting for Dean to grab the kid. He got to her, scooping her up and moving her back toward the makeshift bed.

"Under, under!" I heard him instructing her to hide.

"You.." The creature's withering and gasping voice made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Yeah, me." I fired a shot, catching him in the chest. He shrieked, jerking back. "Where's my sister?" I fired another round.

"Your sister?" The thing was recovering from the second bullet, but it started to chuckle. "She's been dead for years."

"YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed, firing again. This time the monster didn't jerk back. It laughed again, striding toward me. _What the hell..._ I kept firing at it and I heard Dean start popping off rounds. The creature slung its arm up in Dean's direction, sending him flying. I began backing away as I unloaded my clip. I reloaded quickly, but before I could shoot, I was on the ground.

 _THUMP!_ My back hit the floor hard, causing me to groan in pain. I opened my eyes to see Bakorym over me and I realized I didn't have my gun.

"HEY!" I heard Sam's voice and the creature jerked its head up. Before Sam could fire, he sent Sam flying back into the wall, his arm holding the boy there. Dean was up and moving toward us, but Bakorym saw him coming. He sent Dean flying, yet again, and he hit the wall beside his brother. The monster held them in place as they struggled to get free. I was trying to fight him off, but he was on me, his body keeping me in place.

"You thought you could kill me?" His ugly face grinned, showing every wrinkle. "Trap me with your..." He leaned down, sniffing me. "While it's tempting.. I don't have time. But feeding off of you.. Well, it'd be just as enjoyable as it was after I finished with your sister.. May your Daddy Dearest catch me if he can." He leaned down to me, his mouth just inches above mine. I tried to turn my head but it made no difference. He opened his mouth and everything went hazy.

I could see a light above my face, everything inside of me feeling like I was being drained. "Dean!" I screamed, my voice weakening quickly. "Dean..." I felt myself slipping into darkness.

"Ellie..." I heard a faint voice as I struggled to stay conscious. "ELLIE!" It was louder this time, almost as if she were right in front of me.

"Nina?" My eyes popped open and I could see her above me.

"The gun! Get the gun!" She cried, her face full of fear. She looked so small.

"I...can't.. I can't..move." I said weakly, trying to focus on her face.

"Reach! You can do it." She encouraged. "Reach hard! Hurry, you don't have much time!" She was yelling at me. I glanced over at the gun, inches away from me. I stretched my fingers, focusing on the gun. I was so close, my fingertips brushing the metal. "If you want to live.. You can do it." My sister assured.

Struggling to keep my eyes open, I tried to focus on the gun. I kept willing my arm to stretch just a little farther. _Come on... Come on... Come on, come on, come on!_ I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly felt something cold in my hands. My gun. Without hesitation, I lifted my hand, putting the gun under the creature's chin and pulling the trigger. _POP!_ Bakorym's head snapped back and he fell off of me, the light above my face fading.

"EVELYN!" _Dean?_

My hand dropped and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My vision began to dim and then everything was bright. Squinting, I looked out at the blue in front of me. Waves crashed against the shore, the sun rising slowly in the sky.

 _"I'm proud of you." My dad stepped up beside me, as I stood watching the sun rise._

 _"Daddy?" I whirled around to face my father, his blue eyes smiling at me._

 _"You take after your old man. You saved your sister's soul." He looked out at the sky._

 _"Where am I? Am I...dead?" I questioned, watching him chuckle._

 _"You have to go back." He said surely. "It's over and now you have a decision to make, Evelyn."_

 _"A decision?" I looked at him for answers._

 _"That's right, kiddo. You've done more than enough over the years. Now you decide what you're gonna do next. Keep fightin'... Or make a life for yourself. Settle down in a little yellow house somewhere on the beach. Live." He walked over to me, his hand on my shoulder._

"EVELYN!" A familiar voice called to me, but it was like listening to someone on the other side of a tunnel.

 _"They're callin' you back, kiddo." Daddy said, squeezing my shoulder. "You should go." His hand left my shoulder and he started to walk away._

 _"Daddy, wait!" I called._

"EVELYN, BREATHE! Come on, girl, come on!" Dean's voice flooded through my ears, and I felt hands pushing hard on my chest. My eyes flew open, as I gasped for air, coughing. "Shit, Evelyn." He sat me up, his hand going to my back.

"Dean?" I croaked, looking around. "It's...over." I managed to say, breathing hard. "What happened?'

"Don't know, you stopped breathin' after you shot the bastard." Dean explained, standing. He reached out, grabbing my hand. My legs felt like jello, and I grabbed his forearm, holding on for support.

"Ellie?" A voice made my head snap up. My heart leaped into my throat at the sight of her standing only feet away from me.

"Nina?" I cried out as I let go of Dean, lurching toward the little girl.

"Baby sister." She said sweetly, walking toward me. I grabbed her small body in a hug.

"Was it real? The dreams? It was you, wasn't it?" Tears formed in my eyes.

"I knew you would find me. I just had to help you out a little." She giggled. "I've been waitin'."

"I'm sorry it took me so long." I let her go, and she put her hand up, her palm facing me. I mimicked her action, my hand touching hers.

"You came, that's all that matters.. A friend?" She glanced over at Dean, and I nodded. He was watching us with awe in his green eyes.

"I couldn't have done this without him." I admitted, grabbing her hand in mine, leading her over to Dean.

"Thank you for helpin' my little sister." Nina smiled, warmth radiating from her cheeks.

"No need to thank me." He said quietly as she smiled at him. But when she looked back at me, her smile disappeared, her little face growing serious.

"You two have to go now. Finish this before it's too late."

"What about you?" I yelped, kneeling down to her.

"I can't go with you, Ellie. I'm sorry." She leaned forward, hugging me tight. "My soul has been trapped, but my body..died long ago."

"You.. You can't come with us?" I choked out the question, my eyes stinging as a tear slipped down my nose.

"No, but I'll be okay." She gave me a squeeze, kissing my cheek. Backing away from me, she turned toward Dean. "You keep her safe."

"I will." His voice was hoarse.

"I love you, Ellie. I've missed you so much, but I'm with you. I'm always with you. Don't cry, now. Go, finish it. Burn that thing." She started to float away.

"I love you! Please, don't go.." I watched her disappear, the light shooting upward. Then it was gone. "Don't..." I stared up at the cave ceiling as I let out a shaky breath.

"Evelyn?" Dean's voice snapped me back into reality and I got moving. Sam took the girl from the room so she wouldn't have to see anymore traumatizing things that night. I didn't say anything as we began cutting the monster into pieces. I thought it would turn my stomach upside down, dismembering the bastard, but I felt nothing. I only felt cold as I cut away at the left arm. I could feel Dean's eyes on mine as he worked on the leg, but he said nothing and I never looked up at him.

Once the arm was completely cut from the body, I grabbed the machete I had set to the side. Walking over to Bakorym, I looked down at his head, my eyes stinging. I always hoped that I'd find Nina alive, bring her home. How wrong was I, and even though killing Bakorym freed her soul, it still didn't bring her back. And that hurt, the hurt quickly turning into anger. I let out a little scream, raising the machete and bringing it down hard.

The sharp blade cut right through the dead monster's neck. But something inside of me snapped and I couldn't stop. I brought the machete up again, chopping away at the dead thing. I didn't even realize that I was still screaming, until I felt arms around me, pulling me back. "Evelyn, stop.. Stop!" Dean's voice was gravelly, yet soft, as he pulled me backwards away from Bakorym's body. I dropped the machete to the floor, the blade clanging loudly as it hit. Leaning back into Dean, I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to regain my composure.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, wiping my face as I pulled away from him. My voice was barely audible and I felt weak. "We have to burn it." I watched as Dean walked over, pouring kerosene that we had brought over the monster's body. He handed me a lighter. I flicked it twice, getting a flame. "No more." I whispered harshly, dropping the lighter on its body.

It went up in flames, the smell making my eyes burn, but I stood watching until there was nothing left but ash. Dean never left my side, and when there was nothing left but the ashes of the monster, we doused the ashes with holy water and then salt. Feeling slightly at ease, but exhausted, I turned toward Dean who was shouldering the bag we had brought in with us.

"Thank you." I whispered blankly and he reached out to me.

"Come on." His arm went around me, his hand grasping my upper right arm as he led me towards the entrance of the cave. We walked slowly, Dean never letting go of me as we reached Sam.

"Let's get out of here." Sam was holding the little girl's hand, watching us. Dean looked down at me, as he walked me out of the cave. The night was dark, the stars twinkling brightly in the sky.

"I-I think..my dad is dead." I said quietly as we reached the car, Dean finally letting go of me. Sam threw one of the bags in the trunk. Dean shrugged the one he had carried off of his shoulder, adding it with the other before closing the trunk.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, opening his door. I climbed in, leaning back against the seat. The small dark haired child scrambled in to sit beside me.

"I saw him." I said, taking a shaky breath.

"That doesn't mean..." Sam trailed off, not looking back at me.

"He said I had decisions to make." I put a hand to my head. "And... And he said he was proud of me." My voice cracked and I bit my lip hard to keep from crying again.

"He should be." Dean said gruffly.

"Thank you, both of you." I whispered, closing my eyes. It was finally over.

* * *

 **So now we know what became of Nina. What's in store for Dean and Evelyn now that she finally freed her sister ? I seriously hope you guys like Evelyn. Her character has been so much fun to write. I'm loving it.**

 **Remember to like my Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) and find me on twitter: kailabrittFF. I post for my fanfic page, including shout outs because you are all so damn amazing.**

 **Every READ/FOLLOW/FAVORITE just inspires me to keep writing ! THANK YOU !**

 **~Kaila**


	6. Chapter 6

I dropped the little girl off at the police station while the boys stayed outside, upon her agreeing that I solely picked her up off the side of the road. I claimed that I was on a road trip and saw the small child wandering lost on the highway. Her name was Anna, and she collaborated my story, thanking us for saving her from the monster. I hugged the kid, wrapping the blanket around her a little tighter, before signing the paper with my statement.

Dean pulled up to the motel, parking near my room. I climbed out of the car, fiddling with the key in my hand. The boys glanced at each other, before looking back at me. I managed a weary smile, sighing. "What now?"

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Sam said quietly. "We'll be leaving pretty early... Evelyn, I'm sorry about Nina."

"She may be gone... But she's with me. Her soul's free, that's all that matters." I bit my lip again, hard. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned my head to look at Sam. "Thank you."

"Yeah." He nodded, walking towards their room.

"Will you come sit with me for a while?" I asked Dean, my eyes meeting his.

"Sure." He agreed, his voice gruff. Stepping up to my motel room, I unlocked the door. Once inside, I dropped the key on the desk and sat down on the bed. I could feel Dean's eyes on me, as he locked the door behind him. Without a word, he walked over and sat beside me.

"I could hear you." I whispered. "I could hear you callin' to me, tellin' me to come back."

"Sam and I both were yellin' at you."

"I only heard you. I think I could have stayed where I was... The sun rise was beautiful."

"What brought you back?" His eyes searched mine when I tilted my head to look at him.

"You." My lips twitched upward. "All that awful noise, I couldn't enjoy the peace." He chuckled at my words.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said surely, his hand touching my face. My fingers grasped his hand, as I leaned toward him. His forehead touched mine, and I could feel his breath tickling my lips.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"It was nothin'." His voice was gentle.

"It was everything." I pulled him closer, my lips brushing his. I felt his other hand cup my cheek, as he leaned into me, his mouth meeting mine softly. My arms slid around his neck, as I returned the kiss. His body was warm and I wanted the warmth. I felt cold all over, chills running over my skin.

"Ev.." He spoke against my lips, breaking our kiss.

"Sorry." I leaned away, standing from the bed. His hand gripped my arm gently, his green eyes on mine.

"For what?" Dean asked, and I sat back down.

"For such a ladies man, you sure are sweet." I touched his face, before grabbing his hand. Scooting back toward the pillows, I pulled him with me. Laying on my side, I stared at the window, feeling his arm slip over my waist as his body settled in behind mine.

It was close to three thirty in the morning, the slight crack in the motel window's curtains showing nothing but darkness. The room was dark and I could feel his breath in my hair. Everything was quiet, as if time had slowed down, the hand on the clock barely breathing. But this was life, our life, always in the darkness. Despite all of the monsters I had faced in the past, I was drawn to the darkness.

"You know somethin'?" I asked quietly, my eyes glued to the crack in the curtains.

"What?" Dean questioned, as I grabbed his hand, pulling his arm further around me. Holding his hand to my chest securely, I felt relaxed.

"I never slept with a night light as a kid." I said. "I wasn't really afraid of the dark."

"Your dad was a hunter." He countered.

"Yeah, but... Even after Nina and findin' out that Dad was a hunter, I still... I feel like I should've been terrified of the dark, you know. But I'm not." I explained. "I wonder what it's like to be afraid of the dark."

"What are you scared of?" He asked, and I rolled over in his arms to face him.

"Clowns. Hands down." I replied, my expression serious.

"Really. Clowns?" He chuckled, and I frowned.

"Clowns are scary as shit." I said surely. His hand was resting on my hip, his fingers fiddling with the waist of my jeans.

"Sam doesn't care for clowns, either." Dean's voice was amused, his eyes full of teasing laughter.

"It's not that I don't care for them... I hate them, they're scary." I gave him a smirk. "Spiders, too. They creep me out."

"And that's it? That's all you're scared of?" He pressed, and I shrugged.

"Sure, sometimes I'm afraid of the things I hunt. But it gives me an adrenaline rush, kinda helps with the job." I laughed lightly.

"When did you start?" His fingers grazed my skin.

"Well, my mom absolutely refused to let me hunt. She told my dad that he'd already taken Finn into that world, not me, too. But, Daddy had his ways, you know. When I was eleven, he started takin' me fishin'. That's what he told Mama, anyway. We didn't go to catch no fish." I grinned. "We hunted. He taught me how to use weapons, how to fight, how to research. How to hunt."

"Your mom never found out?"

"Oh, she found out all right. It caused a huge fight. I was about to start my senior year of high school. I wasn't even seventeen yet. I turned seventeen four days after I started my senior year. Late birthday. Anyway, it was like a week before school and I had been out all week with Dad on a hunt. He told her we were goin' campin'." I wrinkled my nose. "Mama wasn't an idiot by no means and she knew somethin' was up."

"Surprised you got away with it for that long." Dean mused, and I giggled.

"She thought she knew what was goin' on, but she wasn't sure. I think she was tryin' to give us the benefit of the doubt. We were huntin' a shapeshifter, real nasty piece of work. It was killin' people in the town over from us. It clocked me in the face, blacked my eye. I killed it, though."

"She must've been pissed."

"She was. She was livid." I nodded. "She went off, stormin' through the house. Yellin', cussin', I'd never seen her so mad. We lied, sayin' that I ran into a tree. She knew better. I think I really broke her heart that night."

"How so?" Dean's hand ran up my side, lifting my shirt slightly, as his fingers raked over my skin.

"I told her that I wanted that life." I closed my eyes at his touch. "She said she wanted me to go to college, get married, have babies." I opened my eyes, looking into his. "I told her I was gonna graduate high school for her, and that was it. I wasn't goin' to college, I wasn't gettin' married, and I sure as hell wasn't havin' no babies. I wanted to find my sister and kill every single evil thing out there."

"You're definitely stubborn." He smirked, and I snorted.

"I can thank both of them for that. I graduated with honors. She was so proud... But, I did what I said. I didn't even apply for any colleges, but I got offers. I just ripped them up and trashed them. I left a few days after graduation. Dad had been gone for months, no calls, no check ins. Mom was worried, Finn was worried.. I was worried. My brother went lookin' for him, but couldn't find him. I just figured he was on Bakorym's trail, so I left to follow him. But.. I never found him."

"You found your sister." Dean said quietly, his hand resting on the nape of my neck.

"Thanks to you and Sam's help." I moved closer to him, and he rolled onto his back, pulling me against him. Laying my head between his shoulder and his chest, I held onto the front of his shirt with my left hand.

"Did you call your mom?" His arm held my body against his.

"No, not yet. I will soon. I haven't talked to her in a while." I admitted.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from you." He said gruffly, and I lifted my head up to look at him.

"I'll be glad to hear her voice. I do...miss my family." I glanced away. "I worry about them, but Finn can take care of himself and so can Mama. I just really wish I knew about my father."

"He's a hunter. Just like our dad, he won't be found unless he wants to be." Dean assured. "He's probably just on a hunt."

"He wouldn't have missed this opportunity." I shook my head. "No one wanted Bakorym dead as bad as my father. I don't know what could be more important."

"Maybe... Maybe he thought you could handle it." His thumb brushed my bottom lip. "You did."

"Barely." I scoffed.

"You did good." He argued.

"I nearly died!"

"But you didn't." Dean smirked.

"Thanks to you makin' all that racket." I touched his face, my fingers tracing his jawline.

"You know, usually I'd have hit you with every pick up line I had to get in your pants." He admitted, and I tilted my head back laughing.

"Such a gentleman."

"You know what scared me? What happened when we were held against the wall. What could have happened. And I couldn't stop it." His voice was quiet, his eyes on my lips.

"You're a good man, Dean." I whispered, kissing his nose.

"You don't even know me." He teased, and I smiled.

"I know enough. You chose to stay and help me." I kissed the side of his face. "You didn't have to stay, you and Sam could've went along on your way, but no. You stayed. Because that's what you do. Not just because you're a hunter, either. You're a good person."

"It's nice that someone thinks so." He pulled my face to his, kissing me on the mouth. I welcomed the kiss, opening my mouth to his. His right hand was on my lower back, pressing me into him. His tongue slipped over mine, making me shiver slightly. Our kiss slowed, and I let my lips linger against his for a moment before speaking.

"I need a shower." I whispered against his lips. "Time's tickin'."

"Sun'll be up soon." Dean agreed, lying still underneath me, his lips brushing mine as he spoke.

"You could..." I raised up, feeling brave as his hand slipped from my back. I stood from the bed, motioning toward the bathroom door. "..check my shower for me, make sure there aren't any monsters in there."

"That's probably not a good idea." He half grinned, and I snorted a laugh.

"I want you to." I said surely. "Just to be on the safe side."

"All right, all right." Dean stood from the bed, walking towards the bathroom. I followed behind him, trying to fight off the smile threatening my lips. He stepped into the bathroom, looking behind the door. "None here..." He said seriously, before throwing back the shower curtain. "Nothin'. All safe and sound."

"Now that I think about it..." I shut the door behind me, locking it. "You should probably stay with me, I mean you never know what could be hidin' down the drain. Haven't you seen 'IT'?"

"Evelyn-"

"It's just a shower, it's not gonna hurt anything." I cut him off, giving him a playful look.

"Easy for you to say." He muttered, pulling off his shirt. "But I wouldn't want any-hey, wait.. I thought you were scared of clowns. Why would you watch 'IT'?"

"My brother was kind of a dick when we were younger. He made me watch it." I frowned. "I still owe him payback for that shit."

"No clowns are comin' up this drain." Dean assured, and I cracked up.

"You're ridiculous." I teased, walking past him to the shower. Turning the knob, I raised back up, grabbing the bottom of my shirt. I pulled it up and over my head, dropping it to the floor. I realized neither of us had turned on the light, and I didn't bother with it. Dean watched me from the corner of his eye as I continued stripping down. He did the same and I finished first, stepping into the shower.

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls that hogs all the hot water." Dean played, as he stepped into the shower, watching me duck my head under the shower head.

"I don't bite." I said casually, and he stepped closer to me, the water hitting him from around my body. I felt warm water drizzling down my face, as his eyes watched mine. Like he was trying to find something, figure out something. Maybe he was just trying to figure out how he wound up in the shower with me.

Feeling brave again, I snaked my hand around his neck, pulling him down to me. His lips met mine, feeling like fire to the touch, making my heart race. I felt his hands on my hips, holding onto me tight as we kissed. He pulled me closer to his body, making skin to skin contact, as he slowed the kiss. Breaking it off, he kissed my cheek, my jaw, and the side of my neck, before raising his head to look at me. Those green eyes were smiling in the darkness of the bathroom, and I couldn't quite figure him out.

"Evelyn, what do you want?" He asked gruffly, and there was a teasing in his voice.

"The shampoo bottle." I replied without missing a beat, causing him to chuckle.

"Here." He handed it over and I smiled up at him.

"Lean down a little.." I said, pouring a small amount of shampoo in my hand. Dean leaned down toward me, and I ran my hands over his head. His wet hair began to bubble. White foam covered his short soft hair as my fingers sifted through it. Dean's eyes were closed, I wasn't sure if it was from my touch or to keep the water from spraying into them. Satisfied with my work, I dropped my hands, stepping aside to allow him to duck his head under the water.

Once the soap was washed from his hair, he and I quickly bathed ourselves. Neither of us could take our eyes off of one another, and I kept feeling my lips curve upward every time he looked at me. I had never met anyone like him before, and something about him felt like home to me. When he looked at me, I felt like I had finally found someone that I belonged with. And not just in a romantic sense, but in a life sense. This is what my life was. Hunting.

"You know somethin'?" Dean's voice crashed my thoughts, as he stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's that?" I countered, my little hands gripping his forearms.

"You're one bad ass girl." He said, his lips close to my ear. I laughed.

"Damn straight." I confirmed, holding onto him. I didn't want to let him go. For a moment, he just held me, the hot water drizzling over us in sheets. In our line of work, moments like these needed a pause button.

"Water's coolin'." Dean said quietly, reaching around me to turn the handle. The water shut off and the chill of the bathroom hit my skin. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped myself in it tightly, watching Dean dry himself off.

"So, why didn't you?" I asked suddenly, as he began dressing.

"Why didn't I what?" He questioned, his eyes locking on mine as he buttoned his jeans.

"Use every pick up line you had to get in my pants." I grinned, earning a chuckle from him as he shook his head.

"Because you deserve better." His smile faded, as he shrugged into his shirt.

"I don't think you realize..." I walked over to him, holding my towel around me. With my free hand, I touched his face. "So do you."

"You think so." Dean mumbled, raising his hand to rest it over mine. His thumb brushed across my fingers and I wanted to melt.

"I know so." I managed to get the words out before he leaned down and kissed me hard and quick.

"I gotta get Sam up." He said, as I turned away.

"Okay." My lips tingled from his touch. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bag. Grabbing my clothes, I began to dress. Dean was leaning against the wall, watching me. "You guys checkin' out early?"

"Yeah, we gotta hit the road." Dean responded, as he stepped over to me, grabbing the sides of my bra. He hooked the back for me, his hands snaking up my arms. I felt lips press to my shoulder, and I leaned back into him, wishing. Wishing he and I could just stay here.

Knowing the truth of what was really going to happen, I moved away from him, throwing on my white shirt. Snatching up my boots, I sat on the bed. Glancing up at him, I saw his green eyes watching mine, and I struggled to force a half smirk. _We've got jobs to handle. Different places, different faces. Time to shut these emotions off, Evelyn. It does no good to get attached when you know how it ends!_ He walked over to the door, unlocking it.

"Me, too." I shoved my foot into my boot. He gave me once last glance, before walking out of my motel room.

* * *

 **I am really loving writing this. But what happens now ?**

 **Don't forget that I have my Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) and my twitter account. My handle is kailabrittFF or you can look me up Kaila Murphy. I post shout outs (which I NEED to do a video ASAP), promo pics for my stories, and updates on what I'm working on when I'm working on it.**

 **A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone READING/FOLLOWING/FAVORITING my story ! You guys are amazing.**

 **~Kaila**


	7. Chapter 7

I returned my key to the woman in the front office, rolling my eyes when she flirted with Dean and Sam. Outside, I unlocked my car, throwing all of my belongings in the back seat. Shutting the back door, I stepped around to the front of my car, and sat on the hood. Dean and Sam walked out of the office, heading my way with grim faces. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, the morning air crisp. Cool.

"I guess this is goodbye." Sam said quietly as they reached me.

"Or just... See you later. I hate goodbyes." I wrinkled my nose.

"What are you gonna do now?" The brother asked, his face curious.

"Decisions, decisions." I laughed lightly, looking down at the ground, before back at them. "Who knows? Maybe find a little yellow house on the beach... Live."

"You should." Dean nodded, looking toward the sun.

"Probably not." I snorted. "I might go home... Let my mom and brother know it's over."

"Might bring them some peace." Dean said quietly.

"It might.. But, well.. I am my father's daughter. I'll probably just stick to what I do best." I grinned. "Everyone talks about normal, but I don't even know what that is. After what I've seen..knowin' what's out there.. I can't sit around and let bad things go bump in the night."

"You know.." Sam trailed off, glancing at his brother, then back to me. "You could come with us." Dean's eyes darted up to catch mine, and I thought about it for a moment.

"As great as that sounds, we've all got our issues to deal with. I don't want to get in the way. You two find that son of a bitch that killed your mom. Find your dad... I need to find mine." I explained, my gut wrenching at my words. "You are good people. I really can't even begin to thank you two for everything. I couldn't have done it alone."

"I hope you find your dad, alive and well." Sam said hopefully, as I walked over to give him a hug.

"You, too." I let him go, looking at Dean. "Make sure you tell him all about the bad ass hunter you met." I broke into a huge grin, as I stepped up to Dean.

"I'll be sure to do that. He'd be impressed." His green eyes had a strange expression that I couldn't read.

"Thank you, Dean Winchester." I leaned in, kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss, and I broke it off, stepping back. "My hero." I cooed sarcastically, walking backwards toward my car.

"You take care of yourself, Ev." He called gruffly, and I nodded.

"You, too." I managed to force the words out, trying not to choke up. "Okay, okay! Get outta here! I said I don't do goodbyes."

"See you later, then." Dean's eyes left mine, as he started toward the Impala. I found myself with my hand lingering over my door handle, counting his steps as he walked away. Jerking the handle, I flopped down in the driver's seat, cranking up my car. Looking over, I saw Dean watching me as he threw the Impala in reverse, backing out of the parking spot. I waved, and he seemed to force a light smile, as he drove toward the motel's exit. The tune on the radio hit my ears as I threw my car in reverse.

 _"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light."_ I pulled up behind Dean, who was waiting for a car to pass. _"My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim. I had to stop for the night. There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell."_ He pulled out onto the street, and I tapped the gas, looking both ways.

They had turned to the left, their car driving away from where I sat in the motel's exit. _"And I was thinking to myself. "This could be Heaven or this could be Hell". Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way. There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say.. Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place."_

"Fuck it." I muttered, Dean's eyes burned into my head like a picture for safe keeping. Hitting my left blinker, I pulled out onto the street, speeding forward. _"Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California. Any time of the year.. You can find it here."_ The music played as my thoughts ran wild. _What are you doin'?_ I questioned myself, but I knew in my heart it was the right thing to do.

There was no way I could let him go now. No way. I wanted to stick with them, hunters like myself. I wanted to stick with Dean. I was an idiot for not accepting Sam's offer. I should have left with them on the spot. Instead, I panicked, because that's all I know how to do when I start getting close to someone. I never let anyone get that close.. Ever. It only ended in disaster. But this, this was different and I felt that deep in my soul.

 _This is what I do, that little yellow house on the beach is a pipe dream. Maybe one day when I'm old and brittle... And as for Dad.. If he wants to be found, I will find him along the way. For all I know, he really is dead.. That was no dream, I nearly died._ My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the back of the Impala coming into view. I let out a breath, my body relaxing.

 _"Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice. And she said, "We're all just prisoners here, of our own device." And in the master's chambers, they gathered for the feast. They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast."_ My foot pressed on the gas, speeding up a little more. I was gaining on them, only about a football field away. _"Last thing I remember, I was running for the door. I had to find the passage back to the place I was before. "Relax," said the night man. "We are programmed to receive.".._

"You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave!" I sang along to the song, as I drove up close to the back of the Impala, not even a car length away. I eased off the gas, unable to stop the tiny smirk forming on my lips. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't so alone. I didn't have to be.

I saw break lights, followed by the Impala pulling over on the side of the road. I pulled up behind them, watching as Dean stepped out of his car. The morning sun shone on his green eyes, as he walked toward my vehicle. I shifted the gear in park, unbuckling my seat belt. Opening the door, I stood, shutting it behind me. His face was caught somewhere between concern and amusement. I shrugged my shoulders, wrinkling my nose.

"What are you doin'?" He asked, stopping a few feet away from me. Sam had gotten out of the car, watching us, standing by his open door.

"Takin' Sam's offer." I replied, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked, a light breeze sifting through my hair.

"The Eagles." I said seriously.

"The Eagles." He repeated incrediously, raising an eyebrow.

"'Hotel California'. This is what we do. We can check out any time we like, but we can never leave." I grinned as he chuckled. "Plus, you and Sam helped me. I'd like to return the favor."

"You don't owe us anything." Dean assured, the sun beaming down on his chisled face.

"Neither did you." I countered. "But hey, it's what we do."

"Thank you, Eagles." He muttered, and I laughed.

"I see I'm gonna have my hands full." I teased, taking a step back. "So, where to?"

* * *

 **I am so excited to be throwing my OC into this show, and even more excited to write her in a relationship with Dean. I am going to be changing a few things in the show to fit their relationship, so I'm going to have a challenge on my hands writing Dean kind of tied down. But, with that being an interesting thing to show, I accept the challenge ! I am loving writing this, and I hope you all are enjoying reading. It's finally time to get back into the show, now that her story has been thrown into the mix. Her time with the boys is just beginning, and I couldn't be more thrilled to be writing this !**

 **Don't forget to follow me on twitter. My handle is kailabrittFF or you can look up Kaila Murphy. I post all sorts of things, including 'promo pics' that I edit to show my characters in my stories. I'm sorry for the long update wait, I have been trying to work on my book (which is a long and drawn out process, I'm going nuts).**

 **As always, you all are amazing. I can't release too much information about my book, yet. But what I can say, I will be posting on my twitter account, if anyone is interested. I started writing, and I'm just working on getting the book written right now. Like I said, it's still a good ways away from being finished, it's a process ! I'm just taking my time and not rushing it, so I can make it the best work I can possibly do.**

 **And it's all for YOU GUYS ! Yes, I want to write my own book, of course. But the main reason I do this, is to write something that people are drawn to. I want to make you fall in love with these characters, and get attached to them. Go through things with them, see the world through their eyes. I hope I am doing just that for you all.**

 **Once again, A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone ! Anyone who READS/REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES... Gosh, you all are just simply awesome. You can tweet me questions/comments. Or message me on here, but I will be able to respond faster if you tweet me. Remember you all inspire me to keep writing, and I LOVE IT !**

 **~Kaila**


	8. Chapter 8

"What did the kid say?" I asked as we walked into Kugel's Keg, a bar Dean had insisted on stopping by. _Hibbing, Minnesota..._ I thought. I had never been here before, hell, I had never even heard of the place. Dean walked straight to the bar, while Sam and I grabbed a small table. He pulled up a third chair, and I sat with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sam gave me a brotherly grin, but his expression changed as he began to speak again. "He just talked about hearing this noise that he described as a "whining growl", and said that he didn't see the monster, just saw the man being dragged underneath a car."

"You know, this whole thing feels off." I said quietly, as Dean walked up, handing me a beer. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He gave me a smirk, before looking at his brother.

"So, local police have not ruled out foul play." Sam informed.

"Darts?" Dean asked, and I stood.

"Oh, it's on!" I threatened, taking one from his hand.

"Apparently, there were signs of a struggle." Sam ignored us, and continued on about the case.

"You know, they could be right. Could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kinda gig." Dean threw his darts with precision, and I stepped up beside him. I thought it was cute how he and Sam's accents varied. Sometimes it was "nothing", sometimes "nothin'", and I smiled lightly before aiming at the dart board.

"Yeah, maybe not." His younger brother agreed.

"I still think somethin' fishy fishy is goin' on around here!" I threw my dart, hitting almost dead center. Dean shot me a sideways glance, and I raised my eyebrows with a grin.

"-Dad marked the area, Dean." Was all I caught from Sam, and I turned back to look at him. The green eyed man beside me walked over to see what his brother was reading. "Possible hunting grounds for phantom attacker." I walked over, not catching whatever it was that Dean was mumbling. "Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night, grabs people, then vanishes."

"That sounds like a fun time." I said flatly, and the younger brother glanced up at me.

"Oh, it gets better." Sam said, and I frowned.

"Do tell." I encouraged, and his eyes darted back down to the notes before him.

"He found this, too... This county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."

"That is weird." Dean agreed, leaving the table, walking back toward the dart board.

"Yeah." His brother said quietly, and I looked over at Dean, who was looking back to us.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds?" Green Eyes asked. "Jenkins was taken from a parking lot."

"Well, there are all kinds, you know." Sam began naming off phantoms, and I stood to throw my dart. A little too far to the left. "They-They take people anywhere, anytime.. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either."

"Yeah, you're right. We should ask around more tomorrow." Dean threw another dart.

"Right... I saw a motel about five miles back." The younger Winchester began packing his notes and papers away.

"Whoa, whoa..easy." His chisled face was laced with annoyance. "Let's have another round."

"We should get an early start." Sam disagreed, and I gave him a pity face.

"Oh, come on, Sam!" I teased. "Might as well stay to watch me kick his ass in darts one more time."

"Watch it, Ev." Dean growled playfully, and my stomach fluttered at how he referred to me as 'Ev'. "You really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandma? All right.." He threw the last dart. "I'll meet ya outside, I gotta take a leak."

"Charming." I said, leaving my country accent in the wind. "I'm gonna hit the ladies room myself." I walked away from the two, stepping through the doorway under the sign that said 'WOMENS'. Using the restroom quickly, I flushed with my foot, before globbing soap onto my hands and running them under the sink. Drying them with the dingy bar's paper towels, I tossed them in the garbage can, and left the restroom.

"Why do women take so long to take a piss?" Dean was waiting for me by the door, my jacket in hand.

"Because we actually wash our hands?" I asked snidely, shrugging into the denim jacket. His hands brushed against my hips as two guys came into the bar, staring. They quickly looked away when they saw that simple move, and I felt my lips tug upward. _Yea, let them know I'm not available to the public._ I laughed internally at the thought, as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go before Sam gets his panties in a bunch." Dean mumbled, as my arm snaked around his waist, my tiny fingers grabbing on to the side of his jacket.

"Don't wanna make Sam cranky!" I giggled at the thought, and Dean chuckled as we left the bar.

The cold air hit me hard, and I could see my breath in small puffs. Snuggling closer to Dean, we walked across the lot toward Baby, but I didn't see Sam waiting for us. _Must be in the car, freezin' his ass off.._ I thought, as we stepped closer. A cat was perched on the car next to Dean's, and it growled lowly as we walked up. I figured Winchester would have something to say to the cat, but when he stopped walking and let me go, I followed his gaze to see what had distracted him.

The journal on the Impala's hood was definitely a distraction.

Dean immediately opened the front door, peering inside. "He's not here."

"Wha-?" I looked around, confused. "What the hell..." I began walking around, looking for anywhere he might have gone.

"He wouldn't just wander off." He growled worriedly.

"Maybe he saw somethin' that grabbed his attention? Somethin' related to what's been goin' on around here?" I asked, my heart beginning to race. I was afraid for Sam, suddenly. Something wasn't right about this town, about this bar... About this whole place. I had gotten a horrible feeling ever since we had arrived here. "I don't like this, Dean. I told you two that somethin' is up with this place!"

"Maybe he..." Dean trailed off, walking toward the people leaving the bar. A man and woman, obviously drunk, were stumbling our way. "Hey! Hey..have you guys been outside? Around here, like, the last hour or so?"

"Uh, no..." The man replied, confusion etched onto his face.

"Come on, check around back!" I jogged away from the front of the bar, cold air filling my lungs as we made our way towards the back.

"SAM!" Dean was calling, still behind me at the front.

"SAMMM!" I called, looking around as I reached the back.

"SAMMY!" I could hear his gruff voice, closer this time.

"SAM!" I yelled loudly, looking around. Nothing.

"Look!" Dean called to me, waving me back toward him. I ran his direction, looking up to where he was staring. Traffic cams.

"I didn't see any signs of him anywhere, Dean. He's gone, and that's our best bet at findin' out where the hell he is." I said surely, concern flooding through me. "What the hell could have...?"

"I dunno, but we need to find him. Now." He stepped out toward the road, gazing down the street. "Sam..."

* * *

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?" The lady in uniform spoke with curiosity.

"I'm working a missing persons." Dean informed.

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police." She stated, and I leaned back a bit in my seat.

"Uh, no..no. There's someone else, actually, it's my cousin. We were havin' a few last night at this bar down by the highway, and I haven't seen him since." He explained.

"Did your cousin have a drinking problem?" She asked.

"Sam?" Dean sounded as if he couldn't believe she had suggested such. "Pfft. Two beers and he's doin' karaoke. He wasn't drunk, he was taken."

"It's really not like him at all, he's right." I said surely.

"All right, what's his name?" She stood, walking around to her computer.

"Winchester." Dean replied. "Sam Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle." The green eyed boy next to me repeated.

"And who are you, again?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'm his girlfriend. I've known them for a very long time, and I'm really worried about Sam." I didn't even have to put on an act. I was worried. Dean gave me a strange sideways glance, and I almost giggled, but stopped myself. _Girlfriend._

"Understandable... Samuel Winchester. So you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis.. And, uh, was suspected of murder."

"Yeah, Dean... Kinda the black sheep of the family.. Handsome, though." He added, and I elbowed him quickly before she glanced up.

"Uh, huh... Well, he's not showing up in any current field reports."

"Oh, I already have a lead." Dean countered, and she seemed caught off guard. "I saw a surveillance out by the highway."

"Uh, huh." She said again. "County traffic cam."

"Right, yeah. I'm thinkin' the camera picked up whatever took him.. Uh, whoever." He corrected hastily and I wanted to cover my face. He was not doing well under the pressure of Sam being missing.

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the County Works Department, but...well, we need-let's do this the right way." She was up and grabbing something from behind her. "How about you..fill out...a missing person's report." The officer handed him a clipboard with papers attached. "And sit tight over here."

"Officer, look, uh.. He's family. And I kinda-I kinda look out for the kid. You gotta let me go with you."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" Dean asked, and she said nothing, only looked at the floor. "Sam's my responsibility, and he's comin' back. I'm bringin' him back."

"Look, I will let you ride along, but I'm doing all the handy work. Got it? And the girlfriend stays." She snapped.

"Okay." Dean agreed, and I gave him an unsure glance. "It's fine, I'll be back soon." He walked past me, stopping long enough to kiss the side of my head quickly. I watched them go, thinking what good actors we could be. Stepping casually outside, I watched them get into the car, and start to pull away from the parking lot. Jumping into my Firebird, I started the engine and followed behind them.

"Good thinkin', Green Eyes." I said out loud, staying a safe distance behind her patrol car. It had been Dean's idea, after all, to take both vehicles. That way, if the two of us couldn't tag along, at least I could follow. We had decided it would be too sketchy to use my fake I.D. and fake being his partner. It looked better me being the concerned friend. I added the 'girl' in there.

She parked the car after a few blocks, and I parked across the street, waiting. Dean was sitting on a bench, while she made her way inside the building. I saw him look my way briefly, a little smirk forming on his lips. Rolling my eyes, I sat back and turned my radio up a bit. Alice In Chains was playing, and I sang along in whispers as I watched for her return. I hoped it wouldn't take too long, considering it was Sam we were looking for.

* * *

It took longer than I expected. I was just about to lose my mind sitting there, when I finally saw her exit the building. The officer walked toward the bench, and I watched as they talked briefly. She handed him papers, and he flipped through them. They were talking about something, when suddenly Dean whipped his head up, turning a bit. I followed his gaze to see a beat up van driving by, and I turned down my music. I could barely hear it, but the van was making some sort of noise. Curious as to what Dean was watching it so intently for, I put my car in reverse.

The officer and Dean left the lot across the street, and I followed. Staying far back, and trying to hide between cars, I still managed to keep up with her. It was starting to darken out, fog rolling in. We drove on and on, me staying as far back as possible. I was singing along to Def Leppard, rounding a curve, when I saw her patrol car pulling over to the side of the desolate road. Panicking slightly, I cut my lights, pulling over onto the grass. I cut the engine and waited, watching.

It had been raining, and my windshield was covering with speckles of raindrops. Thunder cracked in the sky, and I rested my head against the window, wondering what was taking them so long. _Somethin' is up..._ I thought, hoping that he hadn't been caught. We had to find Sam fast, because there was no telling what exactly had taken him in the first place. Dean and I were going in blind, no clue to what we were about to face. We didn't have time to deal with police doing their jobs.

She started to turn around, and I cranked my car. Hitting the lights, I pulled back onto the road and drove forward. She was turning back on the street, and we passed each other, her not even looking my way. She rounded the curve behind me, and I quickly spun my car around, taking off to catch up with her. Within seconds I saw tail lights, and I slowed to keep a steady safe pace behind the patrol car.

 _"Dirty deeds! Done dirt che-"_ My cell phone tune was loud beside me, and I grabbed it up from the passenger seat, answering it. "Hello?"

"Ellie, look, I'm still with the Deputy Hudak from earlier today and we're out on the road looking for Sam. You okay back at the motel?" Dean's voice made the hairs on my arms stand a bit. And though no one but Nina ever called me Ellie, I didn't correct him. I couldn't. It was a safe name.

"I'm fine, am I talkin' too loud?"

"No." He replied surely, and I knew I wasn't on speaker phone. He would have said something about it when I asked. I lowered my voice a bit, not wanting her to overhear anything.

"What's the plan?" I asked quietly. "Do I need to stay on you guys or what?"

"Yeah..yeah, you do that, okay?" Dean said with an oddly gentle tone. A fake sweetness in his voice.

"Okay, be careful." I warned, and I could picture him giving me a sly grin.

"You, too." He said gruffly, before hanging up. My eyes felt a bit heavy, and I turned the radio up to keep me focused.

* * *

I had sat in the parking lot for hours, while they were inside the station. I left briefly to grab coffee from the gas station down the street, but returned promptly. Time seemed to tick away slowly, and I could barely keep my eyes open. When the sky began to lighten, I left my car again, walking down the street to grab another cup of coffee. Flipping up my phone, I hit the 'Call' button on Dean's contact.

"Ellie? Everything all right?" His gruff voice sounded exhausted, and I almost smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just checkin' in." I replied as I gave the cashier cash for my coffee.

"Where are you?" He asked suddenly, and I smirked.

"Down the street grabbin' coffee."

"Be careful." He warned and I snickered.

"I can take care of myself, Dean Winchester." I said playfully. "I'm headin' back to my car now. You guys got a game plan?"

"We're going back out to look for Sam."

"I'll be right behind you." I hung up the phone, and continued down the street. Reaching my car, I opened the door and sat back down, taking a sip of my hot coffee.

The sky was light, but cloudy, and it was too early to function. I was worried about Sam, and how much longer I could run on caffeine. Something caught my eye across the parking lot, and I saw Dean and Officer Hudak, maybe I should have been referring to her as Deputy Hudak, exiting the building. They got into her car, and stopped at the same gas station I had, buying coffee for themselves. I sat waiting wearily, my stomach knotting as they pulled back onto the street. Following behind them at a fair distance, I kept driving when she eventually turned.

Parking my car further up, I got out and locked the doors behind me, using the brush around me for cover. I didn't want Hudak to know I was there just yet. Before I could get close to where they had pulled over, something covered my face, and I felt an arm go around my waist. Kicking and elbowing, I tried to fight off my attacker, but it was no use. He, from the sound of it, was chuckling as he pulled me quickly through the brush and away from where I needed to be.

I tried to scream, when he stopped for a moment, but he hit me hard in the jaw. Dazed, I blinked twice, elbowing him in the side. His grip loosened on me, and I made a mad dash forward, running as fast as I could. Through the brush I saw a house, and I ran toward it, hoping I could find a place to hide. I needed coverage to surprise whatever it was that had snatched me.

Before I made it to side of the house, a man came around the corner and grabbed my arm. He pulled me toward him with ease, as if I were a ragdoll. I screamed, punching him in the nose, but another pair of arms grabbed me from behind. Underneath my arms, he laced his fingers behind my neck, holding me in place. I kicked backward, hitting his shin, earning a gruff grunt and a whisper of curses.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" I growled, and when the man in front of me started toward me to grab my legs, I used the guy holding me to keep me sturdy while I kicked Crazy Hillbilly in the face. My boot connected with with his eyebrow, and he backed away, holding his eye. I could see the split across his brow, blood trickling down. Before I could call out again, Number Two behind me bent me forward fast, ramming me head first into the house.

I cried out in pain, my head pounding sharply. Everything was blurry momentarily, and I felt dizzy as hell. Despite the loud pounding in my head, I could feel myself being dragged, and it got dark suddenly. Noises, strange noises. Like old doors in a haunted house. Metal clashing. Stairs? Something warm running down my face. I struggled to focus on the dimmed area, and I could see a cage coming closer. "NO!" I fought wildly, trying to escape the man's grasp. "NO, NO, NO!"

He opened the gate, the other man pointing a shotgun at someone inside. His grasp loosened on me, and I was shoved forward. Stumbling, I ran into someone warm, their hands reaching out to keep me from falling. "Evelyn?"

"Sam?" I immediately looked up and saw those familiar green eyes that matched his brother's. "Oh, my God, we've been lookin' for you!" I hugged him, squeezing a bit harder than I meant to.

"Well... Here I am." Sam muttered, hugging me back. I let go, and stepped over to the gate's door. "You're bleeding, what happened? Where's Dean?"

"He was with her." I saw Hudak in the cage across from us. She was knocked out, leaned against the wall. "She's a deputy... And one of those freaks slammed me into the wall." I wiped my head, feeling the sticky wet blood on the back of my hand.

"What happened?" Sam asked, but she started to stir. He joined me over by the door, staring at her. "You all right?"

"Are you Sam Winchester?" She looked at me, her eyes widening a bit.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ellie?"

"I followed you two." I fessed up. She looked back at Sam.

"Your uh... Your cousin's looking for you." She said, rubbing her head.

"Thank God." Sam caught on quick. "Where is he?"

"I uh... I cuffed him to my car." She admitted, and I gaped at her.

"What? You did wha-" Before I could finish my sentence, a door across the room opened, and I stopped speaking. Glancing at Sam, I was silent, barely even breathing. Sam pulled me back behind him, and I sat still, listening to the footsteps get closer.

"Sam?" Dean's voice made my stomach flip with joy, and I stood quickly. His eyes darted to see who was moving beside his little brother, his face full of concern. "Evelyn?" Sam was still sitting, a smile on his face, and I stood by the door with my fingers grasping the metal. "Are you hurt?" He barked the question at the two of us.

"No, but her head's busted." Sam nodded at me.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad." I waved it off. Dean hit the metal door, with a quick smile at his little brother. "Damn, it's good to see you... Ev, let me look at your head."

"Dean, I'm fine, just get us the hell outta here and then you can look all you want." I fussed, my eyes on his.

"How did you get outta the cuffs?" Deputy Hudak asked from her cage.

"Oh, I know a trick or two..." Dean moved away from the cage door. "All right... Oh..these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." He pointed behind Dean.

"Have you seen 'em?" The older Winchester asked, his hand motioning toward Sam.

"Yeah.. Dude, they're just people."

"And they jumped you? Must be gettin' a little rusty there, Kiddo." Dean walked over to the control panel, pushing buttons. "What do they want?"

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me." He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns." He explained. "But with people, they're just crazy." Dean slammed the panel shut.

"See anything else out there?" The boy trapped with me asked.

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too."

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?" Hudak asked, and the vehicle description made me think of my brother.

"Yeah, actually, I did. Your brother's?" Dean asked, and she nodded. "I'm sorry...Let's get you guys outta here, then we'll take care of those bastards." He pointed at the control box. "This thing takes a key. Key?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted.

"All right, I'd better go find it." Dean started to leave.

"Hey!" Sam called after him, and he turned back. "Be careful."

"Yeah."

"If you see the 'Hills Have Eyes' that has the split brow, tell him I said you're welcome." I spat angrily, and Dean chuckled.

"When I get you out... You can let him know how you feel." And with that, he was gone.

"Dammit." I muttered, leaning against the metal cage.

"He's going to get us out." Sam assured.

"Um, I thought your name was...Ellie." Hudak said from where she sat, and I frowned.

"Evelyn. Ellie's just... A nickname someone used to call me." I looked down, feeling helpless in the cage.

"If they come back, we might have to jump them." Sam glanced at me, and I let out a sigh.

"They have guns, we don't. But I agree." I nodded. I turned back to face the deputy. "I'm sorry about your brother. I have one back home, he has a Mustang... Made me remember how much I miss him."

"Where's home?" She asked, and I offered a light smile.

"Alabama."

"I knew that accent was deep south."

"That bad, huh?" I laughed softly, and Sam smiled. A faint noise from somewhere above caught my attention. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Hudak looked up, her face worried.

"I dunno, I swore I heard somethin', though." I tilted my head to the side a bit, listening.

"I don't hear anything now." Sam mumbled, but I could tell he was listening, too. Suddenly, the door opened and one of the men from earlier, walked through the door. I recognized him as the man I had kicked in the face. He walked over to the control panel, and stuck a key in it, twisting. "What are you doing?!" The latch on our door slipped, opening the gate.

"Hey!" Hudak called, and Sam threw something at the guy. The gun went off, and Sam rushed him. A second shot fired, but Sam had control of the gun, pointing it toward the ceiling. He was on top of the guy, hitting him with the butt of the gun. He hit him again, knocking him out. Sam tried to work the gun, but it jammed.

"Dammit." He growled, plunking it down.

"I'm goin' for Dean!" I started off, when I heard Sam's whispered voice behind me.

"Evelyn! Wait!"

"Distract them, I'll be fine!" I didn't even look back, as I snuck through the doors and around the side wall. I heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction, and kept moving silently the way I was going.

Reaching the side facing the house, I glanced around before making a mad dash to the front porch. Hunkered down and stepping lightly, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it without a sound. Sneaking around the ragged house, I peeked around one corner, and saw a girl with a knife shoved close to Dean's face. I stepped around the corner, light on my feet, not making a sound.

Dean saw me, and immediately began talking to the kid. He was just buying time for me to get close to her, and she never saw me, even when I was almost right behind her. Grabbing the arm with the knife, I slung her backwards from him, toward me. She screamed, and hit me with her free hand as I pried the knife from her fingers. I dropped it on the floor, and struggled to hold onto the kid so she couldn't lunge for it.

"Evelyn?" Sam's voice hit my ears. "What the hell..."

"Just get Dean untied and help me with this kid!" I snarled, and Sam grabbed the knife, cutting his brother free. We shoved the girl in a closet, and Sam locked her in. "Where's the deputy?"

"She's got the old man in the barn. Come on." Sam started toward the door, and we followed. Outside on the porch, we started down the stairs, when I saw Deputy Hudak walking away from the barn.

"Where's the girl?" She asked, her expression showing slight concern.

"Locked her in the closet." Dean replied. "What about the dad?"

"Shot.. Trying to escape." She said, but her eyes told a different story. Turning away, she got her radio that they had taken, and called for backup. Dean was grumbling about leaving Baby back at the station as we walked away from the house. "So, state police and the FBI are going to be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you three are long gone by then."

"Thanks." Dean said quietly.

"My car is down the road. Let's get the hell away from here." I muttered, turning.

"Listen, uh.. I'm sorry about your brother." Green Eyes said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Her expression was sad once again. "It was really hard not knowing what happened to him, and I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth, but.. It isn't, really." She had tears in her eyes. "Anyway, you should go."

I gave her an understanding glance, as the three of us started toward my car.

"Never do that again." Dean growled.

"Do what?" Sam asked as we walked.

"Go missin' like that."

"You were worried about me." His younger brother was grinning.

"All I'm sayin' is, you vanish like that again, I'm not lookin' for ya." He growled, and I snorted.

"Pfft, okay." I rolled my eyes, and then Sam began teasing him about the kid.

"So, you got side-lined by a thirteen year old girl, huh?"

"Ah, shuttup.."

"Must be gettin' rusty there, Kiddo." Sam teased.

"Shuttup." Dean growled again, and Sam laughed. I giggled at the two, and Dean turned toward me with a glare. "And you."

"Wha-What did I do?"

"What the hell were you doin' when you got caught?" He demanded and I raised an eyebrow.

"I was about to come lookin' for you and the guy jumped me from behind." I replied angrily. "Hit me in the jaw, I fought back. After I kicked the one dude in the face, he slammed me into the wall and that was all she wrote. I was done long enough for them to throw me in the cage with Sam."

"Let me see that head." Dean was in my face, looking me over. He was using his cell phone for light, and I squinted.

"I'm fine."

"You need stitches." He fussed, and my shoulders dropped.

"I need sleep. We'll clean it up when we get to a motel, okay?" I gave him a pleading look, and he nodded.

"Fine. But you're gonna have a scar."

"Not my first, nor last."

* * *

I made Dean drive us far away from that house in the woods, and we had to stop and pick up baby. I glanced at Dean with a frown, and scrunched my nose. "I don't know how much drivin' I can manage."

"Sam." He handed his younger brother the keys. "Don't get used to it."

"Hopefully we won't have to go far." Sam took the keys. "I'm exhausted."

"Let's just get the hell out of here." I mumbled, buckling my seat belt in the passenger seat.

"Yes Ma'am." Dean grunted, sitting in the driver's seat and shutting the door. He put the car in reverse and left the station's lot. Leaning forward, I turned up the volume and leaned back.

"Home will never be." I sang along to the radio. "Burn out the day, burn out the night. I can't see no reason to put up a fight." I saw Dean barely whispering the lyrics from the corner of my eye. "I'm livin' for givin' the devil his due.. And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you." I turned my head to look at him. "I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you." I cooed playfully in song, and he smirked, winking at me.

"I bet you are."

"I'm too tired to deal with you tryin' to be cute."

"Cute my ass." Dean growled, and I laughed.

"I'm so ready to just go to sleep. I need at least six hours. Please."

"Here we go..." He mumbled, turning to the right. Pulling into a parking lot, he parked near the front, and cut the engine. I grabbed my bag from the back and got of my car, shutting the door. Dean left me in the parking lot with Sam, who had just parked beside us, to check us into a room. Sitting on the hood, I closed my eyes and relaxed for the first time since Sam had went missing.

"What a night." Sam muttered, and I snorted.

"Crazy people." I breathed.

"Room 18." Dean called to us, and I pushed myself up off the hood of my car. Not bothering to look back, I trudged over to the walkway and followed the numbers on the door until I reached 18. Sam was behind me, and Dean must have thrown him the key because he unlocked the door. Stepping inside, I walked to across the room to the door conjoining the two rooms. Opening it, I stepped inside the even smaller room, and dropped my bag by the small bed I saw before sitting down. Dean walked through the doorway, leaving it open. He had something in his right hand. "Come on, I'll check on that cut."

I groaned, forcing myself up from the bed. He walked into the tiny bathroom, turning on the light, and I stepped around him to sit on the edge of the tub. He had a small case, and Sam popped in, handing him a bottle of alcohol, before disappearing from sight. Dean opened the bottle, and poured a some on a rag. He looked up at me, those green eyes glinting in the light. "This is gonna sting."

"Not my first rodeo, Winchester." I closed my eyes briefly, but opened them when I heard him shift. His left hand cupped my face, while he used the other to gently wipe the cut just at my hair line. It began stinging like fire, and I clenched my jaw so I wouldn't whimper.

"We should've done this sooner, you needed stitches."

"Too late, now." I said quietly, and he gave me a smirk. He grabbed the butterfly bandages, closing the cut on my head.

"You're tough, girl."

"You know it." I grinned, and stood from the tub. "Am I clear, Doc?"

"Good to go." His lips twitched upward a bit, and I watched him start out of the bathroom.

I moved to stand in front of the little square mirror. Staring at my reflection, I examined the cut that he had butterflied. It was just at my hair line at the top left part of my forehead. _That's gonna be a scar for sure..._ I looked away, turning on the sink. After washing my hands and using a motel wash cloth to clean my face, I turned the water back off and left the bathroom. Snatching up my bag, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank, and changed quickly. The door separating our rooms was still open.

"Dean was grumbling about how you needed stitches." Sam popped his head in the doorway.

"I've had worse." I waved him off, pulling down the covers on the small bed before me.

"Goodnight, Evelyn." Sam had the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Night!" I called, turning to see he was gone. As soon as I climbed on the bed, and was reaching up to turn off the light, Dean appeared. "Can I help you?" I was really tired.

"You don't feel funny, nauseous?"

"No!" I groaned, looking over at him.

"Just makin' sure you aren't..concussed."

"I'm really okay. Thanks for... Cleanin' this up." I said quietly, and he nodded.

"Night, Ev." He turned away from the door, and was gone.

"Goodnight, Winchester." I breathed, cuddling into the blankets, fighting the urge to follow him to his bed.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long update wait.**

 **I've had a lot happen in the last few months. Last November I lost my nine year old Siamese cat. In June, I lost my fourteen year old tuxedo kitty. It's been a rough time for me, and my anxiety and depression have been really bothering me.**

 **But, writing helps a LOT and I seem to had forgotten that.**

 **So, here I am ! I hope you guys are loving Evelyn's character as much as I love writing her.**

 **Thanks you SO much for all the support on this story. Every REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE/READ amazes me. Thank you guys for inspiring me to keep writing.**

 **~Kaila.**


	9. Chapter 9

"All right, guys. This is the place." Sam said quietly, as I stepped out of the Impala.

"You know, I gotta say, Dad made it just fine without these stupid costumes." Dean complained, and I tried not to giggle. "I feel like a...high school drama dork. What was that play that you did, uh, what was it? Uh, 'Our Town', yeah. You were good, it was cute."

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"I have a mental picture of a much smaller Sam on stage.." I grinned, and the younger brother shot me a glare.

"I'm just sayin' these outfits cost hard earned money, 'kay?" Dean argued, turning his head to give me a smirk about my comment on the matter.

"Who's?" Sam fussed, making a face.

"Ours! You think credit card fraud is easy?" His face was serious again, but I could tell he was teasing his little brother.

"Incredible." I muttered sarcastically, and Dean snorted. We walked into the apartment complex of the woman who was murdered. The two boys did the talking, and the office secretary motioned for us to follow her.

"I didn't realize they'd be sending in a whole team." She said, her voice on the verge of curiosity.

"I'm only here for tight spaces." I smiled sweetly. "The company found it's easier to have a girl on board to help with the things the guys can't do."

"That makes sense." She nodded. "Must be rough dealing with men all day."

"Oh, you know it." I said surely. "But I do well at puttin' them in their place." Dean cut his eyes at me as we followed her down the hallway to the door. I smiled at him, and he gave me a face of "Really?".

"Thanks for lettin' us look around." Sam stepped into the open door, as we followed behind him.

"Well, police said they were done with the place, so.." She trailed off, leading us into the apartment. "You guys said you were with the alarm company?"

"That's right." Dean replied, scanning the room.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." She fussed, and I snickered as I glanced around the room.

"Well, that's why we're here." Dean said surely. "See what went wrong, stop it from happenin' again."

"Now, Ma'am, you found the body?" Sam asked, as I walked over to a corner of the room, pretending to inspect.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Right after it happened."

"No, few days later." She said to Sam. "Meredith's work called, she hadn't showed up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed...the smell."

"Any windows open?" Dean asked.

"Maybe a window lock broken?" I piped up from the corner of the room.

"Any sign of break in?" He glanced back at her, before inspecting the window.

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted." The woman explained. "Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on." Dean stated, motioning with his hand.

"Like I said, bang up job your company's doing." She scolded.

"Mhmm." Those green eyes were searching for answers. "You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle-"

"Everything was in perfect condition.. Except Meredith." Her eyes went to the floor where the carpet was splashed with rusty stains.

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Sam asked, turning to face her.

"Meredith was all over." She pointed to the floor. "In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack job. I'll tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it."

"Geez." I muttered, my eyes meeting Dean's.

"Ma'am, you mind if we take some time, give this place a once over?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, go right ahead. Knock yourself out." She left us alone in the room, shutting the door behind her.

"This is a mess." I mumbled, walking over to the blood stains on the floor. "Strange how the kill itself was horrific, but no sign of anything ever happenin'."

"So, killer walks in and out of the apartment. No weapons, no prints, nothin'." Dean was pulling equipment from the case.

"Tellin' ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kinda gig." Sam sounded determined.

"I think I agree with ya." Dean stood up, his EMF reader alerting us with that awful shrill noise.

"So, you talked to the cops?" His brother asked, as he stepped past him.

"Uhhh, yeah, I spoke to Amy. A, uh, charming perky officer of the law." He replied, and I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Yeah? What'd you find out?"

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean... Oh, she's got this little tattoo-"

"Dean!" Sam cut him off and I cleared my throat, glaring. He glanced at me, tilting his head.

"I'm kiddin'. Somebody jealous?" He teased, and I snorted.

"You wish." I shot back, turning away.

"Hello?" Sam growled. "What did you find out?"

"What? Yeah, uh, nothin' we don't already know. 'Cept for one thing they're keepin' outta the papers. Meredith's heart was missin'." His face had grew serious again, and I whipped my head up to look at him.

"Her heart?" His brother knew that wasn't good.

"Oh, that's just dandy." I grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah, her heart." Dean confirmed.

"So what do you think did it to her?"

"The land lady said it looked like an animal attack, maybe it was. Werewolf?" He shrugged.

"No, not a werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would have left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit." Sam concluded.

"See if you can find any maskin' tape around." Dean mumbled, looking down at the blood splattered on the floor. Sam dug around, finding a roll. He brought it to Dean, who dropped to the floor, studying the blood.

"I think I see where you're goin' with this.." I said quietly. The two of us began pulling pieces of tape, connecting the blood stains that patterned the floor. All the ripping and tearing sounds from the tape filled the room, and once we had connected the last two stains, we stood slowly. Inspecting our work, I glanced at Dean.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Sam asked.

"Never." He replied to his brother, as I scratched my head.

"Me neither."

"I think... I think I have." I said, tilting my head. "But I can't place where... Maybe in one of my dad's old books?"

"You're sure it was that exact one?" Sam asked, and I shook my head.

"Not one hundred percent, to be honest. But it does look familiar." I said surely.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Dean snapped a quick picture with his phone before we left.

* * *

"Beer?" Dean asked, leaning against the bar beside me. He had just been questioning the bartender, being a little too friendly.

"You owe me one, asshole." I growled playfully.

"Can I get a beer, please?" He called to the bartender, who eyed him up and down. She gave me a nasty glance, before grabbing a bottle from the ice and handing it to him. "It's for her, actually."

"Oh." She glared at me, handing the bottle over.

"Thank you." I had a hint of a sneer in my voice, as I took it from her.

"If you need anything else, just let me know." She purred to him, and he smiled politely.

"Jesus Christ, they all just wanna jump your bones, don't they?" My eyes widened a bit, and he chuckled, leaning closer to me. His face was against mine, his lips near my ear.

"I'd like to jump your bones." Dean said gruffly, and I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

"You would?" I played along, running my fingers up his chest softly. He backed away, those green eyes burning into mine, and I noticed the waitress watching us in disgust. The bar's door opened, and I saw Sam walking inside, heading to a table away from the front bar. "Duty calls." I stood from the stool, grabbing my beer before heading over to where Sam sat.

"Talked to the bartender." Dean said, sitting down at the table. I sat on his knee, looking down at the papers in front of us.

"You get anything? Besides her number?" He teased.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that..you would think that." I saw him glance at me. "She might hurt me."

"You mind doin' a little thinkin' with your upstairs brain?" Sam asked, and I rolled my eyes. "Dean?"

"Huh? I did!" He protested. "I was good. And anyway, there's nothin' to find out. Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here's her friends. Everybody says she's normal, she didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so.." Dean shrugged. "What about that symbol? You find anything?"

"Nope, nothin'." His brother admitted in defeat. "It wasn't in Dad's journal or any of the usual books. I'll just have to...dig a little deeper, I guess." Sam went on to tell us about another man who died exactly like Meredith, yet the two people had no connections that he knew of. Dean was talking, and I zoned out for a moment, trying to think about that symbol. _I swear... I swear I've seen it before.._

"What?" Dean's question snapped me back to reality, as I saw Sam stand up from the table and walk away. Dean turned, watching him walk. "Sam?" I stood from where I sat on his knee, standing on my tip toes to see over the crowd.

"Oooo." I cooed, elbowing Dean. "It's a girl." We walked over, standing just behind Sam. She was telling Sam all about where she had been, and how she was going to be staying in town for a while. Dean cleared his throat quietly, but Sam seemed not to notice as he continued his conversation with the mystery girl. Until Dean cleared his throat again.

"Dude, cover your mouth." She snapped, and Dean looked quite offended. I turned my head away so he couldn't see me stiffling a laugh.

"Yeah, um.. I'm sorry, Meg. This is, um, this is my brother, Dean. And that's Evelyn." Sam introduced us, and I gave a little wave.

"Hi." I grinned, and she smiled.

"Hey..." She smiled back, before looking beside me. "This is Dean?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"So, you've heard of me." Dean boasted, and I rolled my eyes. _Ego._

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of you. Nice, the way you treat your brother like luggage." She said icily.

"Sorry?" Dean sounded confused.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth?" Meg fussed.

"Meg," Sam said calmly, "it's all right." Her face softened again, and Dean whistled.

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink, now." He started off, and I gave her one last smile.

"Nice to meet you!" I called, before going after Dean.

"You, too!" She called back.

"You're so rude!" I growled, and he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Me?"

"Yea, you!" I snapped. He opened his beer, downing nearly half the bottle before Sam made his way back to us.

"Ready?" He nodded to the door, and we followed.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked once we were outside.

"Don't really know, I only met her once... Meetin' up with her again.. I dunno, man. It's weird."

"What was she sayin'? Huh, I treat you like luggage?"

"Oh, here we go." I muttered quietly, glancing from Dean to Sam.

"What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?" Dean growled.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight, when I was at that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, ju-"

"Was there any truth to what she's sayin'? I mean, am I keepin' you against your will, Sam?"

"No! Of course not." Sam said surely. "Now would you listen?"

"What?"

"I think there's somethin' strange goin' on here, Dean."

"What do you mean?" I asked, stopping to face him.

"Tell me about it, she wasn't even that into me." Dean agreed.

"For fuck's sake." I huffed, and he cracked a slight grin.

"No, man, I mean like.. _Our_ kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, and Sam mentioned how it was strange that he met her on the side of the road, then she shows up here.

"Look, I could be wrong. I'm just sayin', that there's somethin' about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." Sam explained.

"I bet you'd like to." Dean joked, and Sam tried not to smile. "Maybe she's not a suspect. May-Maybe you got a thing for her, huh? Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with the upstairs brain, huh?"

"Do me a favor." His brother said. "Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna watch Meg." His words made Dean laugh. "I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry."

"All right, you little pervert." Dean teased.

"Dude."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." He started to cross the street.

"I like her." I smiled, and he gave me a thankful look. "Be careful!"

"I will!" He called after me, as I jogged across the street to catch up with Dean.

"You are an awful human being."

"Me? No way." That playful tone came with a smirk.

"Yes way." I poked at his rib cage, and he tilted his head toward me.

"I know you're not playin' games right now."

"I might be." I teased. "But we have work to do."

"Uh huh." He muttered, as we walked toward the motel.

"I'm still tryin' to figure out where the hell I've seen that symbol before." I kicked the concrete. "It's not comin' to me."

"I can help with that." Dean raised an eyebrow, and I huffed out a laugh.

"We have work to do." I repeated, as we walked to our motel room door. He unlocked it and we stepped inside. "I'm gonna scan over my notebook, see if any of Dad's notes can jog my memory."

"I'll hit the computer." He said gruffly, sitting down at the desk. I plunked down on the bed, grabbing my notebook from my bag. My room conjoined with theirs, and I hadn't even taken my things into my own room yet. Opening my book, I thumbed through the pages, trying to find something that could help us out. My dad had a lot of experience hunting, but not all hunters run across the same things.

"Hmmm.." I scanned each page, carefully looking over any symbols I had drawn or printed out.

"Well, Meg Masters is real." Dean turned the laptop toward me, showing a picture of her looking slightly different.

"Good for Sam." I grinned, before returning to my research.

"I'm callin' Caleb."

"Who is Caleb?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"A friend of my dad." Dean replied, opening his phone and hitting a few buttons. He sat still, waiting. "Caleb, hey. It's Dean. Yeah, I'm okay, but I need some help." He went on to explain the situation, and after what felt like thirty minutes of talk, he hung up the phone.

"Well?" I pressed, staring at him for an answer.

"It's some type of Zoroastrian demon, a sigil for a Daeva. Old school, nasty things, savage. They are summoned, and it's risky. They'll tear anyone apart, including the one who summoned them.. I'm gonna call Sam." He explained, and I thumbed through my book quickly.

"Wait... Shadow lurkers? That's what my dad called them. The symbol isn't here, but it was. The page has a piece ripped out, but I remember seein' it when I was younger. Before I got this notebook." I shook my head. "There's nothin' on the page except the words "Shadow Lurkers", but I'm pretty sure it was the same symbol we saw today."

"You think your dad ran into some?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Maybe he thought he did... Maybe he did, I'm not sure." I admitted.

"At least we know a little bit about what we're dealin' with." Dean said, hitting the 'call' button.

"Thanks, Caleb." I smiled lightly, and he winked. He began telling Sam about the information he had found, and the two did their usual brother banter. I couldn't help but laugh softly at the way the two acted toward each other. It made me miss my brother.

"Hello, beautiful." He had ended the call, and was up walking toward me.

"Hello." I tried to hide my grin, but when he pounced on me, I couldn't. "What if Sam comes back?"

"Wouldn't be the first time he's-"

"Dean, I'm serious!" I snapped playfully, my right hand firmly on his chest.

"We've got plenty of time to play while he stalks Meg." Dean assured, kissing my neck. I cringed against his touch, trying to play hard to get. Turning in his arms, I crawled up the bed, laying on my stomach. Opening my book again, I kept my eyes on the pages in front of me.

"We were workin', though... Right?" I asked casually, refusing to look at him.

"Nah, uh." He smacked my ass gently, causing me to look back at him over my shoulder. Before I even saw it coming, he was over me, his lips on my neck once again. I shivered, tired of fighting the feeling deep in my bones. His mouth left my skin long enough to turn me over onto my back, before crashing into my lips.

Rough fingertips ran up my sides, underneath my shirt. I was putty in his hands, melting at every touch. I never even thought someone could want me the way he did. And something about that amazed me, because I had never wanted anyone in my life the way I wanted Dean Winchester. Every little thing about him just seemed to captivate me.

I returned his kiss with wanting, with hunger and greed. I whimpered quietly when his mouth left mine and his teeth nipped at my skin. Feathery kisses trailed along my collar bone, making me squirm underneath him, and I never wanted it to end. I never wanted the feeling he gave me to end. It was everything a girl could ask for, and I welcomed it. I welcomed every part of him that he gave to me.

But I still wasn't ready, yet. To take that next step. I wanted to, believe me, I wanted to. Even though Dean and I had a connection that we couldn't deny, and what I had seen from him so far had proved he was a good man, I didn't know him. _Really_ know him. And though my feelings for him were developing quickly, I wasn't ready to give myself up that easily. No matter how difficult it was to resist those sparkling green eyes.

"Dean.." I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Hn?" He grunted, raising his head to look at me. Leaning forward, I kissed him on the mouth, my hands snaking around his neck. Pulling him down to me, I kissed him harder, my nails scratching at the back of his neck. A growl escaped his lips onto mine, as he pressed into me on the bed.

"I'm starvin'." I muttered against his lips, and he broke our kiss, dropping his head. A chuckle escaped him, and he looked back up at me.

"This is why you're my girl." Dean smirked, pushing himself off of me. He stood from the bed, and I followed his lead, grinning. "Cheeseburgers?"

"Cheeseburgers sound great." I giggled, walking past him toward the door.

* * *

"I'm grateful, you know." I bumped Dean with my shoulder as we walked back toward the motel. We had made our way down the street to a little corner diner, ordered food to go, and now we were heading back.

"Grateful?" The word was followed by something caught between a huff and a snort. "For what?"

"You're not pushy." I said quietly, my eyes on the sidewalk. "You respect me, I like that."

"Honestly, I'm just afraid you might kick my ass." Dean said surely, and I looked over at him with a playful glare.

"You're a jerk." I teased, and he grinned, as we looked both ways before crossing the street.

"You're different. Not some 'one night stand' kinda gal." He said, as we reached the motel. "And you're a hunter, which makes things interesting." Dean raised his eyebrows as he unlocked the door, and I rolled my eyes.

"What, you've never ran into a another female hunter?" I asked, taking the food from his hands and sitting it on the table.

"Not one like you." He smirked, sitting in the chair. He opened the bag and grabbed his burger.

"Real cute, Winchester." I mumbled, grabbing my food and sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, what are we gonna do about these Daevas?"

"Dunno." He took a bite, his eyes lighting up a bit. I wished someone would look at me the way he looked at food. "We'll figure it out."

"That's a great plan!" I exclaimed with sarcasm. "Stalker Sam needs to hurry up and get back here." I bit into my burger, and Dean chuckled, his eyes on me.

"Stalker Sam..." He shook his head, the smile on his face fading into a smirk.

"I'm worried about this place, Dean. Somethin' is... Off. It's way off." My stomach was in knots, and it was difficult to continue eating.

"What'd you mean?" His green eyes seemed to burn into mine.

"I'm not sure, really." I admitted. "But it's somethin'. I just feel it... And whatever it is, it's not good."

* * *

 **I am so sorry about the update wait. Life has been quite hectic lately !**

 **I really hope everyone is liking Evelyn. I LOVE writing her character and the relationship between her and Dean. I'm very excited about getting into season two and three. So much change will be coming for all of them.**

 **I created a Facebook page, 'Kaila Britt Fanfiction', so look it up and give it a like ! If you prefer Twitter, my handle is kailabrittFF. I created those pages to connect with my readers and post promo pictures (my edits) for my stories. Also to give updates and little 'heads ups' for when I am going to be working on/posting a chapter. I just want to connect with you guys and give a little more than just the story. I really love to bring my OC to life and I want to show them.**

 **Thank you to everyone supporting this story.**

 **Every READER/REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE just amazes me !**

 **Enjoy my lovelies, and thank you for being patient with me !**

 **~Kaila.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, is this your partner?" Amy, the 'perky' officer was looking at me. Her expression was curiosity, with a hint of a glare.

"Yes, this is Detective Connolly." Dean introduced me.

"You can call me Chloe." I gave her my best quick fake smile, that disappeared just as fast as my lips had twitched upward.

"Well, here's the reports, Dean." She practically purred his name. "Maybe I'll catch you around before you leave town?"

"Maybe." He gave her a charming smile, before taking the files. "Thanks again..for these."

"It was no problem, really. And if there's anything else you need, anything else at all, just let me know." Amy smiled, poking her chest out slightly. I had to turn away and roll my eyes, fighting the urge to punch her in the face.

"Will do!" Dean called, as we left the police station.

"Was all that seriously necessary?" I growled, and he glanced over at me, his eyes smiling.

"Somebody jealous?" He asked gruffly, and I let out a sarcastic huff of a laugh.

"Of her? Pshhh." I looked over at him. "I get it, though."

"Get what?" His eyes were serious suddenly, watching mine intently.

"Why they try their hardest to get your attention." Looking away from him, I walked around to the passenger side of the Impala and opened the door. Getting inside, I shut it behind me.

"Oh, yeah?" He sat down in the driver's seat, shutting his own door. Dean looked over at me, his eyes glistening from the glare of the street lights around us. "Why's that?"

"Because you're pretty damn sexy, Winchester." I grinned. "But those girls know."

"Know what?"

"That they don't stand a chance in hell of ever gettin' anything more than a night in bed." I explained, looking into his eyes. "You roll in, and out again, in so many places...you're not lookin' for anything serious. It's written all over your face. I saw it the night I met you. You look at them like you know it's not personal, no strings attached. I get that, though. It makes sense considerin' what we do."

"Fair enough." His eyes were still on mine. "One question."

"Shoot."

"How do I look at you?" The words spoken from that gravelly voice of his caught me off guard. I was silent, and he turned his head away to crank up the Impala. Shifting from park, he pulled out of the police station, driving back towards the motel.

"I'm not really sure yet, Dean." I replied over the classic rock blaring from the speakers. The man beside me didn't say anything, just put his hand on my knee as he kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

I was in the bathroom, when I heard the motel room door open. A couple of footsteps later, I could hear the boys in unison, "Dude, I gotta talk to you." Followed by Sam's rushed explanation of what he saw Meg doing when he was stalking her.

"So, hott little Meg is summoning the Daeva." Dean was saying, as I walked into the room.

"Great taste in the ladies, Sam." I said surely, and he gave me a glare, before turning back to Dean.

"Looks like she was using that black alter to control the thing." Sam explained further, and I frowned, leaning against the wall.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Dean chuckled slightly. "Now, what's the deal with that bowl, again?"

"She was looking into it." Sam went on to mention the how similar it was to witches using crystal balls and whatnot. "She was communicating with someone."

"With who?" The older brother asked. "With the Daeva?"

"No, you said those things were savages." Sam replied. "No, this was someone different.. Someone who's givin' her orders. Someone..who's comin' to that warehouse." The younger Winchester's voice was sure of his words, and Dean's face contorted in a strange expression, before he sat back down at the table.

"Holy crap." He looked up after shuffling through pages.

"What?" Sam asked, waiting. I pushed away from the wall, stepping up beside Sam.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier, I, uh, I pulled a favor with my.." Dean cleared his throat quietly, "..friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims. We missed somethin' the first time."

"What?" His brother moved over to the table, leaning down to take a look.

"The, uh, first victim..the old man? He spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." Dean moved the paper so that his younger brother could see.

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"That's just too strange.." I muttered, glancing at the page, I'd seen earlier with Dean

"Mhm." Dean hummed gruffly. "Meredith, second victim, turns out she was adopted. Well, guess where she's from?"

"Holy crap." Sam echoed his brother's words, as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Yeah."

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. It's where everything started." Sam said quietly. "So, you think Meg's tied up with a demon?"

"It's a definite possibility." Dean replied, and I stepped closer to where they sat.

"It could be unintentional." I offered. "You two know as well as I do that demons do what they want. Use who they want."

"But, I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these...Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me." Dean's forehead wrinkled, his face serious. "But I say we trash that black alter, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."

"No, we can't." Sam shook his head. "We shouldn't tip her off. We gotta stake out that warehouse. We gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing," Dean glanced at me, then back at Sam, "I don't think we should do this alone."

"Right, I'll get some things we'll need while you call Dad." Sam stood, and started toward the door.

"Hey, wait up!" I grabbed my jacket, shrugging into it as I shuffled over to the door. "I'll help."

"Okay, thanks." Sam gave me a light smile, and we left the motel room. Out at the car, I watched as he opened the trunk and began shoving various items into the bag.

"Sam, do you, uh... Think that this is really it? This is the thing that killed your mom?" I asked, leaning around him to grab a large knife. It was secure in its holder, and I put it into the bag.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure, but I think it is. I have this feelin' that we're close."

"Same." I agreed. "It's odd, like somethin' is just.. I dunno." I shrugged as he shut the trunk.

"Lurkin' in the shadows, waitin' for us?" Sam asked, and I scrunched my nose slightly, showing my distaste of his words.

"Well, when you put it that way.." I trailed off, turning on my heels, and he laughed lightly as we walked back toward the motel room. At the door, Sam unlocked it, allowing me to step inside first. Upon entering, I could hear Dean talking on the phone.

"We think we got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh..this warehouse, it's fourteen thirty-five West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." He closed the phone.

"Voicemail?" The man beside me asked, shouldering off the bag.

"Yeah." Dean's voice was lined with worry and slight disappointment. He stood when Sam dropped the bag onto the bed. "Jesus, what'd you get?"

"Uhh..hah, I ransacked that trunk." The younger Winchester's tone was quiet. "Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions... Not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything, huh?"

"Better safe than sorry." I piped up. "I'm bringin' a few of my own party favors." I nodded over to my bag by the door. The boys were loading their guns, when Dean glanced over at me.

"You don't have to come with us." He said surely, his green eyes burning into mine.

"Maybe I don't," I nodded, "but I want to."

"Big night." Dean turned his gaze toward his brother, knowing he wasn't talking me out of tagging along.

"Yeah." Sam acknowledged. "You nervous?"

"Nah.. Are you?"

"No, no way." Sam replied surely. "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" Dean warned, and I listened to the boys talk as I walked over to the door and grabbed my own bag.

"I'm know, I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school, just..be a person again." Sam muttered, as I sat down on Dean's bed, rummaging through my bag.

"You wanna go back to school?" Green Eyes sounded a bit annoyed, and I bit my lip to keep from snorting.

"Yeah," Sam responded, "once we're done huntin' the thing."

"Huh." Dean grunted, and I glanced up to see Sam's expression change.

"Why? Is there somethin' wrong with that?" He asked his older brother, and my eyes shifted back down the cold metal in my hands. I released the clip, checking to see if it was full.

"No. No, it's uh, great. Good for you." Dean muttered, and I shook my head slightly.

"Here we go." I breathed, and the older Winchester shot me a quick glare. I shrugged my shoulders sharply at him, as if to say, "what?".

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?"

It's never gonna be over."

"I second that!" I spoke up, and Sam turned toward me. He was about to say something, when Dean continued speaking.

"There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt."

"But there's gotta be somethin' that you want for yourself-" Sam started, but his brother cut him off.

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." He walked over to the dresser, and I could tell he was getting upset.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam asked, and I winced. I understood both sides, but when your brother didn't want you to leave, and you tell him you are... Asking him what his "problem" is, is a bit insensitive. My green eyed boy just stood there in silence for a moment, the tension thickening in the room. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you from Stanford in the first place?"

"Okay, guys.." I stood from the bed. "I'll be at the car." I didn't wait for an answer, as I shrugged my bag onto my shoulder and walked over to the door. Opening it, I stepped out and shut it behind me, before walking toward Baby.

It meant a lot to me that the boys were comfortable enough to talk serious family issues in front of me. Still, that was Dean and Sam's business, and I felt uncomfortable being a bystander to their personal conversation. Once I reached the Impala, I leaned against the hood, shivering a bit from the cold weather. My thoughts buzzed around in my head like a swarm of bees, as I worried about Dean.

He wanted what every hunter wanted. His family, all together, in one piece. No one could fault him on that. It was something that anyone would want. Especially when you knew loss. When someone you loved had been taken from you so quickly. Once you experienced that, once you knew what things go bump in the night, it made you want to hold onto those you love and never let go.

I snuggled deeper into my jacket, hoping they wouldn't be too much longer. With what could possibly lie ahead, the boys needed clear heads. They needed to be prepared in every way, not ill with each other over life decisions. As much as it would hurt Dean, it was Sam's right to choose what he wanted out of life. If he wanted to leave hunting behind, it was his to leave. No matter how Dean felt about it.

Noise from the motel caught my attention, and I looked up to see the boys trudging in my direction. Dean's expression was nearly as cold as the night, and I pushed away from the hood, preparing to climb into the backseat. Sam walked around the car, as Dean unlocked the door. He opened the driver's side door, looking at me as I grabbed the handle to get in in. My eyes caught his, and he raised his left eyebrow slightly.

"I can't talk you out of this?"

"Nope." I climbed in and shut the door.

"Figured." Dean mumbled, climbing in and shutting the door a little harder than I expected. I let out a quiet breath, not even realizing I had been holding it, as he started the engine and put the car in reverse.

The ride to the warehouse was awkwardly silent. You could cut the tension between the two boys with a knife, and I was torn. I felt more for Dean, because I understood his mentality. My sister's death hadn't resulted in my father hunting, he had been a hunter for a long time. But it did cause problems in our family, leading to where I was now. All on my own, a tiny fragment of my being wishing that we were all still together.

And in Sam's case, I knew that the job wasn't for everyone. He wanted his revenge, and then he wanted back out. No one could blame him for that. No one. It wasn't a bad thing, it wasn't something he should feel guilty for. The truth is that the only thing the whole situation was, was sad. Dean wanted his brother and his dad by his side, Sam wanted to have a normal life. Unfortunately, normal lives weren't much for people like us. We didn't get 'normal'. Ever.

"This is it." Dean said gruffly, as he parked the Impala. I looked at the warehouse across from where we were sitting, and my stomach knotted. _This just looks like every bad scenario ever.._ I thought, my eyes skimming over the place.

"You ready?" Sam's voice snapped me out of my gaze, and I looked at him him before opening my door.

"I'm always ready." I replied with a smirk, as I stepped out and shut the door behind me. I shouldered my bag and started toward the warehouse.

"Hey!" Dean called to me, and I turned back to see him striding forward. "Wait up, Rambo, we're not just chargin' in there."

"Well, yea, I get that." I sneered, and Sam chuckled.

"Follow me, I know how to get in." The younger brother assured. I fell in behind him, Dean at my side. Sam led us through a door that creaked, and I winced at the sound. Stepping lightly, we ventured through the warehouse, Sam leading us to our destination. He stopped suddenly, jerking his head over at the elevator. I groaned internally, knowing that we were going to have to climb it. I hated heights.

Sam went first, Dean motioning for me to go in behind him. I gave him a dirty look as I started up, knowing he was only wanting to be under me for one reason. _Winchester..._ I rolled my eyes as I continued up behind Sam. Glancing down, I saw Dean under me, looking up. He gave me a sheepish grin, and I shook my head, focusing my attention back to climbing. The metal under my hands felt cold and smooth, causing me to take a deep silent breath. _Almost to the top._

When Sam stopped, I moved to the left a bit, and pulled myself up to his level. Meg was in front of us, chanting with candles all around. I recognized some of the words she was saying, and I frowned. She was dealing with some big time mojo, and stopping whatever it was she had planned, wasn't going to be easy. Within seconds, Dean was beside me, his body very close to mine, and I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Sam began to move again, squeezing through the gate without a sound, and I followed. Inhaling quietly, I pulled myself through the space between the gate and the wall, staying on Sam's heels. Dean was through before I could blink, and handing Sam a gun. I took mine from my jeans carefully, as Dean started around us to get the angle on her. Sam had his gun pointed at Meg, and I had my own lowered slightly, as I moved with fluid silence. Making our way to some crates, we ducked down, and I glanced at Dean.

His face was full of determination and loyalty. It was swirling in those beautiful green eyes. It was all over his face, the fact that he would never let this demon that killed his mother get away with it. If this was the one, and from everything we had found prior to this moment it seemed to be a possibility, tonight would be the boys' revenge. Tonight was going to change their lives forever, because after this... Who knew what would happen. _If_ this was the one.

"Guys.. Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?" Meg said suddenly, as Dean and Sam looked at each other with stunned expressions. I was a bit shocked myself.

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean muttered quietly, and I glanced up to see Meg turning toward us.

"Why don't you come out?" She asked calmly, and the boys moved from the crates, cautiously. "Sam.. I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam agreed, as Dean stepped over toward me, placing himself between Meg and I.

"So," the man in front of me taunted, "where's your little Daeva friend?"

"Around." She played back. "You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, Sweetheart. Shotgun's not for the demon." He countered.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming?" Sam asked, watching her intently. Who are you waiting for?"

"You." Meg grinned, and before I knew it, the boys were being thrown around like rag dolls.

Before I could react, something hit my stomach hard, knocking me to the floor. I tried to scramble to my feet, but I was hit again in the back and everything went black.

* * *

 **Sorry for the update wait guys ! I've been super busy with work and writing my book (yes, I'm writing a book !) so it's been hectic my way ! I hope you guys are really seeing Evelyn as a fellow hunter. I'm writing her as smoothly into this as possible.**

 **I want to show her as a bad ass that can take care of herself, while also a girl that loves family and does have her weaknesses. I want her to be as realistic as possible to fit in with the boys, and I'm loving writing Dean being so different with her. His recognition that she's not like other girls makes it sooooo awesome to write their relationship. I didn't want to just throw them together, because we all know how Dean Winchester is, and this needs to be a relationship that you see form and grow. It needs to be felt, as well, which I'm hoping you all are ! I want to rip your feelings apart, stitch them back together, and rip them apart again.**

 **I seriously hope you all are enjoying this story. I have been playing it out in my head for months on how I want certain things to go here and there, and it's finally coming together !**

 **You all are amazing. Every READ/FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW is GREATLY APPRECIATED !**

 **Thank you for being wonderful readers.**

 **~Kaila**


	11. Chapter 11

I jerked away, unaware of my surroundings. I felt something warm behind me, and I tried to turn to see who it was. I quickly realized that my hands were tied behind me, and my arms were pressed against someone else's. And I was pretty sure those arms were Dean's. I struggled a bit against the rope, but it was no use. Meg had tied us up tight. Resting my head against the pole, I glanced over to see Sam waking up.

"Hey, Sam," Dean's gruff voice was right behind me. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend... Is a bitch."

"This, the whole thing, was a trap... Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say.. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Sam sounded angry and annoyed, but Meg just laughed. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"It doesn't mean anything." She assured, and I managed to move around just enough to see her. A smile was plastered across her lips. It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"Kudos." I muttered sarcastically, my cheek throbbing.

"You killed those two people for nothin'." Sam said, obviously upset by her.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less." Meg argued, almost if she were defending her actions.

"You trapped us, good for you. It's Miller time." Dean spoke up. "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Was kind of wonderin' why I was tied up." I admitted, tilting my head with a glare.

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leaned toward us. "This trap isn't for you." A silence blanketed the room for a moment, as I held my glare.

"Dad." Sam said quietly. "It's a trap for Dad."

"Oh, sweetheart, you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into somethin' like this. He's too good." Dean said surely, his voice confident.

"He is pretty good, I'll give you that." Meg walked over to us, squatting down above Dean's legs. "But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?" Dean challenged, ready to defend his father.

"You." She replied with a hint of a smile in her tone. "He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgement.. I happen to know he _is_ in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody. Nice and slow and messy."

"Well, I've got news for ya." The boy beside me was beginning to sound annoyed. "It's gonna take a lot more than some...shadow to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room, here. They're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see." The demon explained.

"Thanks for the science class." I muttered, again with the sarcasm.

"I like you." She looked from me to Dean. "I like her, I don't know if I want her dead or not."

"Why are you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asked, watching her intently.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do." She replied, turning her her to look at him. "Loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy..and Jess."

"Go to hell." Sam whispered through gritted teeth.

"Baby, I'm already there." She smiled, winking at me before moving over to the younger brother. "Come on, Sam, there's no need to be nasty." She leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "I think we both know how you really feel about me... You know, I saw you watching me changing in my apartment. Turned you on it, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Dean mumbled, and I looked over at Meg.

"We could only wish." I moved a bit, trying to loosen my arms.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me." She said ignoring me. "Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg was kissing on his neck, and I felt sick for him.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead, then. I'm a little tied up right now." She kept kissing him, and I frowned. I felt Dean moving behind me, and I wiggled a bit, giving him some room. He was moving cautiously, but suddenly a _CLINK_ sound hit the air, and Meg turned to look over at us. Standing from Sam, she made her way over and reached behind us, grabbing Dean's knife. She tossed it across the room, before swinging around to look at him disapprovingly. He chuckled with a guilty grin, as she moved back over to Sam.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" Meg asked, straddling him again.

"No.. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." He grabbed her by the shoulders and head butted her, causing her to fall onto the floor. Sam groaned in pain, and I tried to move to no avail.

"Sam! Get to the altar!" Dean barked, and Sam managed to get up and stumble toward the table. He grabbed it with both hands, flipping the whole thing over. The altar and everything on it crashed to the floor.

Suddenly, a black shadow appeared flowing down toward her. She began sliding backward, screaming, as she was pulled back by an invisible shadow. Her face was in total fear and shock, as she slid closer to the big glass window, and then she was up in the air. The Daeva tossed her through the glass, shattering it. I could hear her screaming as she fell.

Sam came over to us, and I felt him cutting away at the ropes. The small snap hit my ears, and suddenly I was free from my restraints. Pushing myself from the floor, I stood on my feet, feeling light headed. I took a breath, steadying myself, before following the boys to the window that Meg had been tossed out of. Peering over the edge of shattered glass, I looked down to see her body on the ground. She looked very dead.

"Huh, so I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam muttered.

"I guess not." Dean agreed. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?" The younger Winchester turned his head toward his brother.

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets of crazy, huh." Dean smiled deviously, before leaving the window. Sam hesitated a moment, before following him, and I stepped in line behind him. We exited the warehouse the same way we had entered, and reached the Impala.

"That felt...too easy." I said quietly, as I climbed into the back seat.

"Nah, they got what they wanted. Meg screwed up when she started playin' around with those things." Sam assured, and I frowned.

"Whatever you say." I mumbled, my stomach still in knots. "Can we sleep? For at least two days?"

"I can get on board with that." Dean shot me a smirk from the mirror as he turned the key in the ignition. Baby came to life, and we were pulling onto the street, leaving the building. I leaned my head back against the seat, thinking about how lovely our uncomfortable motel bed was going to be when we got back.

* * *

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean fussed, as we trudged down the motel hallway to our rooms. My clothes bag was still in their room, and I had to get it before heading to my own.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Sam replied, as we reached the door, "better safe than sorry."

"Beeeddd." I groaned, as Dean unlocked the door and opened it.

"Would you quit-" Dean stepped inside, and we were right behind him, Sam shutting the door. "Hey!" I whipped my head up to see an outline of a man standing across the room from us. My heart began to pound out of pure instinct, my adrenaline beginning to rush. Sam flipped on the light, and the guys turned around, a slight smile on his face. "Dad?"

"Hey, boys." The man said, his voice laced with concern and adoration. He and Dean walked toward each other, and his father grabbed him in for a long hug. After a few moments, they separated, as Sam walked over to stand beside them. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Dad." He lowered his bag from his shoulder, allowing it to sit on the floor.

"Dad, it was a trap." The older Winchester warned. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." He countered softly.

"Were you there?" Green Eyes had more questions.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." The boys said in unison, and I smirked lightly at their manners.

"Good." Mr. Winchester still had that smile in his eyes. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It knows I'm close." He spoke to them, looking from son to son. "It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell.. Actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked, earning a grin from his dad.

"I'm workin' on that." He answered, before looking back at me. "Your friend?"

"That's Evelyn Brannigan, she's-" Sam looked at Dean for help explaining.

"Your boys helped me out a while back." I stepped forward, extending my hand. "So, I've been keepin' them in line ever since."

"I like her already." He shook my hand, his face growing serious again. "Brannigan... I know that last name.. You related to Joel Brannigan?"

"That's my dad..." I nodded, my eyes on his.

"I ran into him once, been years ago. We wound up in the same place at the same time, huntin' a vampire that was nasty as ever. He's a good man." John said surely, and I glanced at Dean.

"Thank you." I looked back at John. I needed to hear that. "I was lucky to run into these two."

"You a hunter?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"You been takin' care of my boys?"

"I've been tryin'." I huffed out a half laugh, and he nodded.

"Good..good." He looked back to Dean.

"Let us come with you." Sam said suddenly, looking at his father. "We'll help." I couldn't help but notice Dean's expression, warning Sam to stop talking.

"No, Sam." John said softly. "Not yet. Just try to understand.. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." The younger Winchester said surely.

"Of course I do. I'm your father." John paused a moment, looking from Dean to Sam. "Listen, Sammy, uh..last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir." Sam said, his jaw clenched.

"It's good to see you again." He looked slightly choked up. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." His younger son agreed, and they stared at each other a moment before John grabbed him in a hug. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to get emotional. I knew that this had been a long time coming for the boys, finally finding their dad, and it made me happy. Genuinely happy, and I didn't remember the last time I felt that way.

The two let go of each other, their faces a mix of relief and content. I caught Dean's eye, and his lips twitched upward a bit. His green eyes were dark in the dim room, but had a softer look that I hadn't seen before. I glanced back over at Sam and John, when suddenly, John flew across the room. He hit the cabinets with a loud _CRASH_ , and I tensed up, my eyes trying to detect what it was that hit him.

Before I could process what was happening, Sam's head jerked as if someone had hit him hard in the face. I saw a shadow along the wall for a moment, and my heart began to pound wildly. My stomach knotted tight, and I quickly swung my bag around, trying to unzip it. I had barely grasped the zipper, when I was slung across the room, hitting the wall hard with my left shoulder. I yelped in pain, struggling to push myself up from the floor.

"NOOO!" Dean growled out the yell, before being thrown to the floor with great force. John was yelling, and I whipped my head over to see him being pinned by shadowed hands. I was on my feet, but another hit threw me into the wall. My face was stinging horribly, as I tried to regain my balance. I could feel warm blood trickling down my face.

"DEAN!" I screamed as another Daeva smashed me against the wall. My neck was stinging, burning, and I fought to stay on my feet. Lurching forward, I ran toward Sam's bag. Before I could reach it, a Daeva shoved me from behind, sending me on my knees with a _THUD_. I twisted my body quickly, rolling to the right, trying to avoid being clawed again.

"Shut your eyes!" Sam called, and I noticed that he'd grabbed his bag. "These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lit a flare, dropping it on the floor.

The room filled with a blinding white light as smoke spewed from the flare, and I squinted to see around me. The shadows were vanishing, the bright light driving them away. I began coughing, the smoke making it hard to breath. Pushing myself to my feet, I stumbled around the room, trying to see my way to the others. My foot hit something, and I looked down through squinted eyes to see my bag. I snatched it up, throwing it over my shoulder. Before I could continue, a hand caught my elbow, and I jerked around to see Dean.

"DAD!" He yelled, still holding onto my arm.

"Over here!" John called to him, and we made our way over to where he was. Dean knelt down to John, helping him up quickly.

"Come on!" I grabbed John's arm, as we hustled toward the door.

"SAM?" I yelped, looking back to see him right behind us.

"I'm right here!" He answered, as we left the motel room. Down the hallway and down the stairs, we burst through the motel door, the cold night air entering my lungs. It was fresh, but I was still sputtering and coughing from all the smoke inside.

Dean led us away from the door, and to the back alley where Baby sat waiting for us. He was still holding up his dad, his jaw clenched as he struggled to keep moving. I pulled John's arm up and over my shoulder, trying to take on some of his weight, despite the ache. Sam was at the Impala, dropping his bag from his shoulder as we came around the side. John was back on his feet, his arm slipping from my shoulder as he let go of Dean. "All right, come on! We don't have much time!" Sam opened the door and shoved the bag inside. "As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dean growled out. "Sam, wait." He looked at his younger brother, before turning his head toward John. "Dad, you can't come with us."

"What?" Sam barked. "What are you talkin' about?"

"You boys..you're beat to hell. And look at Evelyn.." John's eyes were full of concern.

"We'll be all right." Dean assured.

"Dean, we should stick together!" Sam argued, his tone pleading. "We'll go after those demons-"

"Sam! Listen to me!" He said sharply, cutting Sam off. "We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again, they're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right.. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us.. He-he's stronger without us around."

"Dad.. No." The younger Winchester put his hand on his father's shoulder. "After everything-after all the time we spent lookin' for you-please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son." Their father explained. Sam shook his head, not wanting to split up. "Okay? You've gotta let me go."

I stood in silence, watching the three of them. They said nothing, just looked at each other with devasted eyes. Dean's green eyes were watery, and I could tell this was breaking his heart. Sam finally nodded, and after a moment he patted John's shoulder before allowing his hand to slip off. John and Dean shared a look, before he started walking away. "Take care of them." He said quietly as he walked past me, and I swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir." I managed to say the words, my throat tight. He walked to his truck, stopping just as he reached the door.

"Be careful, boys." John gave them one last looke, before getting into his truck.

"Come on." Dean gave Sam a gentle push backward toward the Impala, and I followed, climbing into the back seat. John's truck drove away from where we sat, and he made a left as he exited the alley.

Dean backed out of the alley, and hit the gas, taking us away from the motel. I caught his eye in the rearview mirror, and he raised an eyebrow. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore the stinging on my neck and face. Leaning to my left, I rested my head on the window, my head feeling heavy. I was exhausted, and all I wanted was sleep. Before I realized what was happening, I was enveloped in darkness, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Evelyn..." Someone was shaking me. "Ev, get u-"

"Dean?" I jerked awake, grabbing his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, it's me." Dean's voice hinted concern, and I looked into those sweet green eyes, before groaning.

"What time is it?" I asked, noticing the sky beginning to lighten a bit.

"Early." He replied quietly. "Come on, let's get inside and clean you up."

"Sam checked us in?"

"All checked in and ready to sleep." He mumbled, and I felt a little smile creep onto my lips.

"You said the magic words." I forced myself up and out of the car, Dean holding my arm. A thought hit me suddenly, and I looked at Dean wide eyed. "My car? Where's my car?"

"Right there." He nodded behind me, and I turned to see my Firebird parked next to Baby. "Sam drove it."

"You two are the best." I muttered, as he shut the back door and we started walking toward the shitty little motel.

"We know." He countered, and I fought the urge to hit his shoulder.

"So, uh.. What happens now?" I asked quietly, as we reached the door to their room.

"We wait for Dad, he'll come to us when he's ready. 'Til then, we keep huntin'."

"Sounds like a plan." I gave him a thumbs up as we stepped into the motel room, and I saw Sam closing the curtains. "Thanks for drivin' my car here."

"Of course." Sam glanced at Dean, then back at me. "Those Daevas really got us good."

"Pfft." I snorted. "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch, my ass." Dean pulled me into the small bathroom, and I sat on the edge of the tub. "I don't like this.." His fingers were along my jaw line, tilting my head at an angle.

"You're next." I fussed, and he gave me a disapproving look.

"I'm fine." He growled, and I huffed out a breath.

"If I have to get cleaned up, so do you!" I argued, and he was silent. The hunter set about preparing the supplies he needed to clean up my wounds, as I sat watching him. He poured alcohol onto a wash cloth, and threw me a sideways glance.

"This is gonna burn like hell."

"I've had worse, just do it." I grumbled, gritting my teeth. He shrugged lightly, before sticking the rag to my face. It felt like a thousand hot needles touching my skin, and I clenched my jaw hard to keep from whimpering in pain.

Dean didn't treat me like baby, but he wasn't rough as he continued wiping the dry blood from my face and neck, along with pressing the alcohol soaked rag against the scratches. My hands were sitting on my knees, my fingernails digging into my palms as I squeezed my hands into fists. Dean's right hand was holding my face, as he cleaned me up with the left. My eyes were focused on the bathroom's dim light, but I glanced at him, unable to look away.

His green eyes were focused, his brow furrowed slightly as he paid close attention to my neck. I noted how perfect his freckles were splayed across his nose, and how his lips had a natural pout. He had obviously wiped his face off before he had woken me up, but there was still a bit of dried blood smeared on his head and face. I noticed a bit at the corner of his lip. I would definitely have to clean him up.

"It looked a lot worse than it was." Dean said, his hand leaving my chin. "But still, they got you good."

"Your turn. They got you, too." I stood from the bath tub, moving around him. Grabbing a fresh cloth, I turned toward him and grinned. "My turn to torture you."

"Oh, I'm ready." He waggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are." I shook my head as he moved to sit on the tub. I knelt down in front of him, looking at his face. "Do I need to count to three?"

"Hn." He grunted, glancing down at me. "Really?"

"Just askin'." I bit my lip to suppress a smile. I wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, revealing a small cut on the corner of his lip. Pressing the cloth into the cut a bit, I hesitated a moment before moving on to his eyebrow.

It wasn't a small cut, but a small gash, just along the line of his brow. I gently cleaned the gash and the dried blood around it. It began bleeding again, and I grabbed a butterfly bandage, opening it. Using it to close the small gash, I poured more alcohol onto the rag and started cleaning his head. My left had was on his neck, my fingers pressing lightly behind his ear as I wiped the mess away.

He had four long scratches down his forehead, and they were a bit deep. Frowning as I kept cleaning his head, I glanced at him to see his eyes on mine. My eyes darted back to the cut, as I tried to focus on cleaning him up. It was a difficult task, especially when he was looking at me like that. Those green eyes sparkling with mischief.. _Damn you, Winchester.._

"All...finished." I mumbled, wiping the last bit of dried blood from his head.

"Thanks." Dean said gruffly, his eyes still on mine.

"Thank you." I countered, leaning up to kiss his nose. My body was between his knees, my palms flat on his thighs.

"You can go anytime you want, you know that, right?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine.

"I think it's safe to say you two are stuck with me." I gave him a smirk, before pushing myself up and on my feet. Before I could turn away, Dean grabbed my arm, causing me to freeze.

"It's gonna get a hell of a lot more dangerous than last night."

"Isn't that our lives? It's always dangerous, Dean. No matter who you're with or where you go.. Sometimes.." I struggled to find the words to say. "We get lucky enough to choose who. I'm stayin'."

"Okay." He nodded, letting me go. "If that's what you want."

"It is." I said surely. I gave him a sly grin, putting a hand to my hip. "So... Did I pass the 'Meeting John Winchester' test?"

"I think it's safe to say he seemed quite impressed."

"Good. Because I'm not goin' anywhere." I left the bathroom, and walked toward the door conjoining our rooms. I grabbed my bag from the table before leaving their room. Cracking my door, but not shutting it all the way, I walked over to the bed and sat down. I clicked on the lamp, the dim light brightening my small room. Unzipping the little pocket on my bag, I reached inside and grabbed my little black phone.

Taking a breath, I flipped it open and stared at the screen. It was a picture of my dad, mom, and brother, along with myself, in front of the big willow tree in our front yard. I still hadn't called my mother and told her the news about Nina, and I knew it was time. I couldn't avoid it any longer, and she needed to know. She deserved to know. Finn deserved to know. Hitting the 'Call' button, I scrolled down to my home number, and hit the 'Call' button again. Lifting the phone to my ear, I took a shaky breath as it began to ring.

"Hello?" My mother's voice was thick with sleep, and I felt bad for waking her.

"Mama? It's Evelyn." I said quietly, closing my eyes. It was good to hear her voice.

"Evelyn? Evelyn, it's four somethin' in the mornin'! Are you all right? Where are you?" She questioned me worriedly.

"I'm okay, Mama." I assured. "Where's Finn?"

"He's on a hunt.. He should be back soon. Is everything okay? You sound tired, baby."

"I'm exhausted." I admitted, opening my eyes. I fiddled with a string on my jeans, trying to figure out how to tell her what I needed to. "Mama.. I, uh.. I found the demon."

"What?" Her voice went from concern to disbelief. "You mean... Nina-did you find Nina?" She was frantic.

"I saw her." I managed to say, tears coming to my eyes. "But she's..." I couldn't say the words.

"She's... Oh, God... Oh, God, she's dead..isn't she?" Mama asked, and I knew she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Yes, ma'am." I forced the words out. "I got to see her..one..last time, you know? I killed it, Mama. It's over, it's dead. It won't hurt a-anyone else. It won't.."

"Jesus Christ, Evelyn, where are you?"

"I'm on the road." I replied, regaining my composure quickly. "I had some, uh, help. Two boys I met along the way. They're hunters and they helped me find the demon."

"Are you safe?" She asked, sniffling, and I laughed through my tears.

"I'm safe, Mama." I replied. "I'm helpin' them out, so I'm not gonna be comin' home for a while... Have you seen Dad?"

"He called about two months ago." She replied, and I frowned.

"I haven't seen him out here." I said worriedly. "I've been lookin'."

"He'll come around when he's done with whatever job he's on. Word'll get around that you killed that monster and he'll come home."

"I hope so."

"Baby, are you sure you're okay?"

"I am." I answered, trying to sound strong. "I'm better than I've been in a long time."

"You sound like you need sleep." Mama fussed, and I smiled.

"I do. I do."

"Get some rest and call me more often, okay? I worry." She instructed, and I nodded to myself.

"I will."

"Please be careful out there, Evelyn." She said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, Mama. Tell Finn I love him, too." My eyelids felt heavy as I spoke.

"You know I will. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Mama." I closed the phone, and threw it behind behind me on the bed. Forcing myself to my feet, I opened my bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank. Changing quickly, I let my dirty clothes fall to the floor, not caring about putting them in my bag. Climbing onto the bed, I grabbed my phone and sat it on the nightstand, before turning off the lamp. Pulling down the covers, I moved my legs under them, laying on my side.

Snuggling into the blankets, I pulled them up to my chin and laid down. My head rested on the pillow, and I closed my eyes, shivering slightly. Despite the warm blankets, I was cold. Curling into a ball, I snuggled deeper into the covers, the bed feeling oddly comfortable for a shitty motel room bed. I was nearly asleep, when a noise made me lift my head, trying to listen.

"It's just me." A gruff whisper hit my ears, and I turned on the bed to see Dean climbing into bed with me.

"Hey, you." I breathed, my head dropping back down to the pillow.

"I wake you?" He asked, his arms going around me and pulling me close. I could feel that he had no shirt on, and was in his boxers. _Did you wake me? Pshhh!_

"It's a good kind of wake up." I murmured groggily, snuggling my face against his neck. "Goodnight, Dean." I whispered against his skin.

"Night, Ev." He kissed my head and I was drifting back to sleep before I knew it.

* * *

 **I can't believe that we are closing in on season one ! I am so excited about this story and how Evelyn will impact Dean and everyone around her. How things will change/evolve with her in the story. AHHHH ! I am loving writing this !**

 **And of course, you guys are fabulous readers. I love it.**

 **You guys can follow me on Twitter kailabrittFF or like my page on Facebook Kaila Britt Fanfiction.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**

 **Every READ/FAV/FOLLOW... Gosh, sooooo greatly appreciated ! My readers are the best. Seriously. You all inspire me to write.**

 **Thank you.**

 **~Kaila**


	12. Chapter 12

_Everything was dark, fog thick around me. I stood frozen, listening. Trying to detect any sounds or movements from any direction. I couldn't see more than a few inches in front of my face, and it was completely silent. Taking a slow and quiet breath, I turned my head to the left, taking a step forward. I moved my leg slowly, stepping down onto the grass without a sound._

 _WOOOOSH! Something flew near me in the dark fog, and I tensed up, preparing myself for an attack. I stood still, waiting, trying to see through the mess. It was impossible, and I contemplated taking another step. I knew I couldn't just stand there like a sitting duck. It was now or never. I decided on the 'now', and took another step. Holding my position, I waited for any noise._

 _But nothing. My surroundings were eerily silent, and I pushed myself to move forward. My heart was pounding in my ears, but I continued walking slowly through the short grass. The fog was beginning to thin out slightly, and I squinted to see if I could spot anything around me. Before I could try to make out anything, I heard someone yelling in the distance. I knew that voice!_

 _"DEAN?" I called, running toward his voice. "DEAN!" I could see the outline of a building ahead, and I put on a burst of speed. I ran faster than I ever had, reaching the door and slinging it open._

* * *

"Dean?" I mumbled, my eyes opening. The room was dark, a dim light shining through a crack in the curtain.

"Hn?" A grumble from behind made me let out a breath.

"What time is it?" I asked, pulling his hand from my stomach to my chest. I curled my fingers over his hand, pushing it against my skin. I felt his head move to glance at the bedside clock.

"Eight twenty-six." He replied gruffly, his voice thick with sleep.

"At night?" I sat up, looking around.

"Calm down, we're sleepin' in." Dean pulled me back down to him, his strong arms holding me tight.

"I can deal with that." I smiled, snuggling into him.

"You talk in your sleep."

"Uh..." I frowned slightly. "What did I say?"

"Mostly mumblin' things I couldn't really make out, but you did say my name.. It was pretty hott." His nose rubbed against my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"Oh, was it? Glad you're amused!" I cringed, my head tilting toward his.

"Very amused." Dean countered, his gruff voice sending chills down my spine. Those pouty lips pressed a kiss against my skin, just under my earlobe.

 _TAP, TAP, TAP!_ A knock at my door made me glance back over my shoulder, and Dean groaned. Sam pushed the door open, sticking his head in. "Hey, lovebirds, I got food. You know it's like, past eight o'clock, right?"

"Great timin', Sammy." Dean growled, and his brother chuckled.

"I got pie."

"All's forgiven, I'm up!" He sat up, and I pulled the covers up over me, making sure to cover myself up.

"What happened to sleepin' in?" I yelped, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Sweetheart, he said "pie", I'm wide awake." Dean stood from the bed, and I flopped back down.

"Burgers, fries, and pie.. I'd say I did pretty well." Sam grinned, and I turned my head to look at him.

"Burgers?" I asked, my stomach feeling empty suddenly.

"Got yours plain with cheese." He nodded, and I gave him a sweet smile.

"You're just wonderful."

* * *

"Richardson, Texas."

"What about it?" Dean asked, looking at his brother. I was sitting on his bed, flipping through my dad's journal.

"Our next case." Sam replied surely, glancing at me. "Get this.. Kids messin' around a local, supposedly, haunted house.. Girls get taken and hung."

"Sounds like we're goin' to Texas." Winchester raised an eyebrow. "Haunted house, huh?"

"And we don't have to pay to get in." I grinned, and the boys chuckled.

"Good point." Sam looked back down at the computer.

"I, uh.. I called my mom." I said quietly, my eyes still on the pages before me.

"You told her." Dean stated, and I nodded.

"Yea, I told her."

"How did she take it?" Sam asked, and my eyes darted up to meet his.

"Better than I thought. She was upset, but... She's a mom. I think she knew, somewhere inside of her, that Nina was.. Gone." I managed to reply without feeling choked up.

"She say anything about your dad?" Dean asked, as I flipped a page.

"She hasn't seen him." I answered, my eyes skimming over my father's handwriting. "Last time he called was about two months ago, she said."

"He'll show up." Sam reassured, and I glanced up at him with a blank face.

"I'm sure he will."

* * *

We were on the interstate, making our way closer to Richardson. I noticed a sign ahead that read 'BIG TEXAS TOWING & SALVAGE' to my right, and I yawned as we drove past it. The boys were in front of me, Dean driving a little faster than he should have been. Pressing down on the gas, I kept up with him, staying directly behind the Impala. My mind wandered to the case that Sam had found, and I ran over the details again in my head.

Apparently, the spirit in the house was stringing up girls, but local kids wouldn't stop going around the place. Teenagers were all about that kind of stuff, daring each other to go into creepy old houses.. But when it involved a dangerous spirit that was out to kill, that wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. The more people that ventured into the house, the more girls would be found hanging later.

I sighed, my mind drifting from the case to that night at the motel. I had never expected for things to go down the way it did, and I never thought I'd actually get to meet John. I had no clue how long I'd be with the boys, and as a hunter, I didn't know how long I'd be alive from one day to the next. The Daevas were frightening, but I had a feeling that whatever the boys and their father were hunting down... It was going to be much, much worse than any Daeva.

Despite knowing that, I had made up my mind. The decision was final. Dean could tell me I didn't have to stay, that I didn't owe them anything, all he wanted. But I wasn't leaving him. I wasn't leaving him and I wasn't leaving Sam. I had met a few hunters here and there when I was younger, but I never really got to know any other hunters that well. And back where I grew up, there weren't really any nearby. They blew in and out again on their hunts, and my father never really liked working with other hunters anyway. Only if he trusted them or knew them very well.

Trying to focus on the Impala in front of me, I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, humming along to the radio. We drove on and on for, what felt like, hours. The sky was dark, night coming on fast. I yawned, my legs stiff from sitting too long. Wrinkling my nose, I twisted a bit in my seat, trying to loosen up my shoulder muscles. My left shoulder was still bothering me from being thrown into the wall by a Daeva, and it was tight. I moved around a little more in my seat, when suddenly, my cell phone began ringing.

"What's up?" I answered, knowing it was Sam calling.

"Hey, we're gonna pull in up ahead at the Rodeo Drive In, talk to the kids that were involved." Sam informed.

"Right behind you." I said surely, closing my phone. The boys pulled into the Drive In, and I followed, parking right beside Baby. Opening my door, I stepped out and shut it behind me. "So, we're, uh.. Reporters, right?" I tried not to laugh.

"Don't remind me." Dean muttered, as we walked into the diner. Sam talked to one of the boys, and he pointed out the teens that had seen the body.

"We're reporting on the story about the girl you found, and we were hoping you could tell us exactly what happened that night?" Sam asked each one of the kids the same question. And what we got was different stories from all three.

"It was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life, I swear to God." Boy number one exclaimed.

"From the moment we walked in, the walls were painted black." Number Two said surely.

"Red." Number One saw a different color, apparently.

"I think it was blood." The teenage girl appeared horrified.

"With all these freaky symbols." One explained.

"Crosses and stars..and.."

"Pentagons."

"Pentacostals."

"Whatever, I had my eyes closed the whole time." The girl confessed, waving her hand.

"But I can damn sure tell you this much, no matter what anybody says.."

"That poor girl.."

"With the black.."

"Blonde.."

"Red hair! Ju-just-just hanging there." The girl stammered.

"Kicking."

"Without even moving."

"She was real."

"One hundred percent."

"And kind of hott. Well, you know, in a dead sort of way."

"Okay!" Dean was smiling his, "I'm definitely weirded out, now" smile.

"And how'd you find out about this place, anyway?" Sam asked.

"Craig." They all three said at the same time, Boy number one chiming in with "took us". It was the only question we had asked the three of them together, and it was the only question they had responded to with the same answer. _Shockin'..._ I thought sarcastically.

"And... Who's Craig?" I asked, offering a questioning shrug.

* * *

We walked into the record shop, the bell above the door sounding off as we stepped through the doorway. Rock music was playing loudly, the smell of old paper and records hitting my nose. My eyes drifted around the shop, skimming over all the oldies. It was impossible not to be somewhat impressed at the little spot. They had some great music inside, I noted, as we ventured further into the store.

"Gentlemen.. And lady.." A teenager came walking by, record in hand. "Help you with anything?"

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked, and the kid glanced at us as he worked on putting the records in the right places.

"I am." He replied surely.

"Ah, well, we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam, Evelyn." He nodded over at me.

"No way." He seemed mildly interested. "Heh.. Yeah, I'm-I'm a writer, too. I write for my school's Lit magazine."

"Ahh, good for you, Morrissey." Dean had a smirk on his lips, and I had to bite my cheek to keep from giggling.

"Um, we're doing an article on local hauntings, and rumor has it you might know about one." The younger Winchester covered quickly.

"You mean the Hell House?"

"That's the one." Dean replied.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story." The kid explained.

"Why don't you tell us the story?" Sam urged, and I pulled out a notepad, ready to write down notes for appearances. The kid took a deep breath.

"Well, supposedly back in the thirties.. This farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, he used to live in the house with his six daughters." Craig said, and I saw Dean walk over to look at a record. _He's a man child.._ "It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Sam and I asked in unison, and we glanced at one another before back at Craig. I noticed Dean walking back toward us, and I shook my head slightly. He got distracted so easily!

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick," Craig explained, "rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop, but...he just strung 'em up, one after another. And then when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringin' up any other girl that goes inside.

"So, where'd you hear all this?" Dean questioned, as I finished writing my notes.

"My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You gotta realize, I-I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do." Sam stated.

"Accordin' to the reports, she didn't hang herself." I mumbled, looking at the kid.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?"

"Thanks." Dean said quickly, and I knew it was time to go. But something wasn't sitting right with me about the kid.

"Somethin' is up with that kid, Craig." I whispered, as we walked outside.

"What do you mean?" Winchester asked, and I turned to look at him. "You think he was lyin'?"

"I don't think he told the whole truth. Maybe he left somethin' out? But somethin' felt off." I replied

"Maybe so..." Sam shrugged.

"We should go crash for the night, head to that house in the mornin'." Dean instructed, as Sam opened the door to the Impala. I gave him my signature "okay" thumbs up, and walked two parking spots over to my car. Getting in, I started my car and followed the boys out of the record shop's lot.

* * *

In no time, we were at a little motel, and the boys parked. I parked beside them, and stepped out of my car. Grabbing my clothes bag from the passenger seat, I left my other bag in the trunk. Besides the various weapons I had hid in my trunk and other places in my car, it served as my own personal closet. And it mostly hid the hunter supplies I kept back there, so that was a plus. It all worked out, one way or another.

I walked into the dim motel room, as Sam turned on the light. It was brighter than I expected, and I squinted. Walking past him, I headed toward my room to throw my bag down. Cracking the door, I leaned against the outer frame, my eyes on Dean. "So...?"

"So, I'm up for a food run, wanna come with?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not." I replied cooly, walking back toward the motel door. We stepped outside, Dean locking the door behind us. "Wanna drive?" I tossed him my keys, and he grinned, catching them.

"Do I." He and I got into my car, and he started the engine. "Mhmm."

"When my dad first got this car, it looked like shit." I admitted, putting on my seat belt.

"He fixed it up?" Dean asked, and I snorted.

"He helped. My uncle did most of the work, actually. Dad was too busy goin' off on hunts. But he knew his way around cars. He taught my brother... And he taught me a little here and there."

"That's impressive."

"How do you think I keep her in such good shape?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dad was a mechanic, before..." Dean tilted his head.

"I remember one time.. God, I can't believe I remember this... Finn decided that we were gonna go find Dad. He'd been out for nearly three weeks, no calls, nothin'. So, Finn decided we're gonna take this car, this one right here that you're drivin'... Well, he decided we're gonna go look for Dad." I laughed. "We made it, I dunno, maybe a mile down the road? The sheriff saw us drive past, and the next thing I know.. Lights and sirens!"

"You're serious."

"Dead serious." I countered. "Finn stops the car, he's... Fourteen? I was like, nine years old, okay? I'm just sittin' in the passenger seat, stone faced. Not even scared. Neither is Finn. Sheriff comes walkin' up to the driver's side window, Finn rolls it down. The sheriff knew my dad, of course.. You know, after everything that happened. Anyway, calls our mom, and she is _pissed_. She had to come get us, he had to drive Dad's car back to the house, then Mama had to drive him back to his car. It was a mess."

"Grand theft at the age of nine.. That's pretty bad ass."

"Hey, he took the car, not me." I gave him a sideways glance. "I was along for the ride."

"Sounds like you and Finn are close." Winchester mentioned, and my smile faltered.

"We _were_ close.. I haven't talked to him in a while. I-I think he's mad at me for leavin'." I swallowed hard. "He won't say it, but I feel it."

"Before you, Sam and I had been separated for a while. He went off to college." Dean said gruffly. "When Dad disappeared, I went straight there and scooped his ass up. We went on a hunt, which he informed me was the only one he would be goin' on, then I dropped him off. His girlfriend.. Her name was Jess, she died that night. We've been huntin' non-stop ever since."

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly, glancing at him. His eyes were on the road, his knuckles gripping the steering wheel.

"She died exactly how our mom did." He replied, and I looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I know you two need to kill this thing."

"I don't like you gettin' caught up in the middle of this." Dean pulled into a diner parking lot, shifting the gear into park.

"Don't worry about me, Winchester." I gave him a smirk. "I can take care of myself. I am a hunter, after all." I opened my door and stepped out.

"You're stubborn!" He growled, shutting the driver's side door.

"Well, then.." I shut my door and gave him a sweet smile. "You've finally met your match!"

"Oh, you think so?" He asked playfully, and I felt the mood lightening up.

"Whoever reaches the door first, pays!" I took off running across the parking lot, making a dash for the door. I really didn't expect him to play along, but I heard footsteps behind me. Laughing loudly, I put on a burst of speed, but it was no use. I was only a foot or two from the door, when strong arms grabbed me from behind.

"You're fast," he growled in my ear, "but not that fast."

"You're so cheatin' right now!" I fussed through my laughter, as I tried to reach out for the door. I wasn't even close. Dean stepped around me, letting me go to close the gap between him and the diner. He grabbed the handle, opening the door with a smirk on his face. "Ughh! Fair enough, Winchester!" I huffed playfully, walking through the doorway.

"That's right." He said gruffly, and a quiet _SMACK_ rang out as he slapped my ass.

"Hey!" I growled, turning to glare at him. He gave me a innocent grin, and I narrowed my eyes. "Payback's a bitch." I warned teasingly, and he chuckled. As I glanced around the diner, I noticed a woman watching us, a light smile on her face.

"We'll see." Dean walked over to the counter, and I stood beside him, skimming over the menu. He ordered for himself and Sam, and I ordered my food. We stood by the counter waiting, when I saw a group of guys walking toward the door. There were five of them, all looking to be between the ages eighteen and twenty-one. They walked inside and eyed me as they stepped up to the counter. I turned away, ignoring their wandering eyes.

Before I knew it, Dean had his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. His hand was grasping my hip bone, his face close to mine. I had to look over at him to keep from giggling, and his expression was nothing but mischievous boyish charm. I bit my lip, my eyes watching his green ones, and he tilted his head slightly. He gave me a look as if to say, "Really? You're doing this right now?", and I wrinkled my nose and quickly buried my face into his neck to keep from laughing.

"Have a good night." The man behind the counter spoke, and I looked up to see him handing over our bags.

"Thanks, you too." Dean let go of me, taking the food.

"Hey, I was supposed to pay!" I fussed, as we walked away from the counter and towards the door.

"You can pay me back later. I'm sure you'll think of somethin'." He held the door open for me.

"Uh, huh.. Such a gentleman." I rolled my eyes. We crossed the parking lot and got into my car. I took the bags from Dean, setting them down in the floor board between my feet. Leaning back against the seat, I relaxed, stretching forward to turn up the radio.

 _"Oooh, makes me wonder... There's a feeling I get, when I look to the west. And my spirit is crying for leaving. In my thoughts I have seen-"_

"Rings of smoke through the trees and the voices of those who stand lookin'..." I sang along. "Oooh, makes me wonder. Oooh, really makes me wonder.."

* * *

 **Thanks for being so patient with me, guys ! I have quite a few fanfic stories going on write now, along with writing my own book... I'm exhausted ! Christmas season doesn't help at all... Someone send me a personal assistant, please ! Haha..**

 **I really hope that you all are loving Evelyn as much as I do. I am enjoying writing her into the story, giving Dean someone to kind of settle down with. Of course their relationship isn't going to be all candycanes and butterflies, there are many many hard times ahead for them both.**

 **As a huge thank you to my readers, I have a Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) and a Twitter page ( kailabrittFF or Kaila Murphy). I post edited pictures for my stories, alerts for updated chapters, posts to inform what stories I am currently working on, and I post shout outs as well. You might be on there!**

 **Thank you all again for every single READ/FOLLOW/FAVORITE ! You're amazing. Absolutely wonderful and inspiring.**

 **~Kaila**


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke with a start, sitting up on the motel bed. _Richardson, Texas.._ I remembered, yawning. I pushed the covers off, swinging my legs over the bed. The empty bed. I frowned, wishing that I had invited Dean to sleep with me. But, I found it easier to let him make the first move, and if he wanted to share a bed... He would. My green eyed boy.. I felt a light smile creep onto my lips, as I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Shuffling toward the cracked door that separated myself from the boys, I pulled it open to see the room empty.

The beds were made, Sam's a bit neater than Dean's. I glanced around, my senses heightening as I skimmed the room. Nothing felt off or wrong, and I relaxed when a piece of paper caught my attention. It sat on the desk, Sam's laptop trapping a corner of the paper to keep it from falling to the floor. Walking over to the table, I grabbed the yellow-ish paper, pulling it from under the computer. It read:

 _'Evelyn,_

 _Going to check out the house. Didn't want to wake you, Sleeping Beauty. Be back soon._

 _-Dean.'_

I half smiled, half chuckled at the note. That was definitely the doing of Dean Winchester. I rolled my eyes, folding the paper and walking back to my room. I placed it in the side pocket of my bag and headed back into their room. Opening Sam's laptop, I started surfing online about the Hell House, as it was called. Not too much popped up, more online blogs than anything, and it felt like hours were passing by as I kept reading through different blogs.

I held my head in my right hand, my elbow propped up on the table. Clicking and scrolling with my left hand, I yawned, my vision blurring a bit. _I've been starin' at this screen for too long!_ I thought to myself, widening my eyes. Skimming over the last article I had run across, I sighed. It seemed as if everything I read had stated the same things over and over. "Ugh. I need some fresh air." I muttered aloud, walking out of the motel room.

"Ah, look who's up!" Dean's voice startled me slightly, and I looked over to see him and Sam walking my way.

"Nice to see you, too." I mumbled, my eyes on his. "You two find anything useful? I did some research, but every article and blog just says the same thing over. And over and over." I was rambling, those freckles making my mind race.

"We went to the house, saw some weird symbols. Ran into these, uh, ghost hunters." Dean replied.

"Ghost hunters?" I questioned.

"Paranormal Investigators." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Basically just some guys with some dingy equipment and a camera." Dean waved it off.

"We did find out something, though." Sam offered, and I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "No Mordechai, but I did find out that a Martin Murdoch lived in the house in the thirties with his two sons. Nothing stating that he ever killed anyone."

"Hit up the police station, no missin' persons report... We did the diggin', nothin' turned up. I think it's a bust, just some kids foolin' around, scarin' the shit outta each other." Green Eyes explained.

"Sounds logical." I nodded. "So... What next?"

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm headin' the closest bar." Dean said matter-of-factly, turning toward the Impala.

"I'm down." I shrugged, following him, and Sam was behind me. Climbing into the backseat, I leaned up toward the boys. "For once it really was just an old scary story." I laughed. "Isn't that strange? Just an old ghost story..."

"You know we're screwed up when we're shocked that somethin' we're investigating turns out to be nothing." Sam sighed. "Better than somethin', I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Dean piped up. "I, for one, am glad that this turned into a bust. It was like a mini vacation. Got to see a record shop, tour a haunted house, and now we're headin' to the five star bar."

"Five star bar?" I questioned, turning my head to give him a raised eyebrow. I had my elbows resting on their seats, as I sat up in mine.

"Okay, not really. But it'll be even better."

"By who's standards?" Sam asked, and I giggled.

"Sammy, shuttup." He muttered. _Yeah, it's a good feelin' havin' these two around._

* * *

"Whoa, you are drunk." Dean muttered, grabbing my arm as I stumbled toward our room.

"Not as drunk as you." I sang happily. "Speakin' of how drunk you are, Winchester, how'd we even get home?"

"I'm not that drunk."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, you drink and drive all the time. Because you love Sam and I so much that you want to kill us. Isn't that nice, Sam?" I grinned at the younger brother, who chuckled softly.

"Very nice." He agreed.

"Hn." Dean grunted, obviously not entertained. "You're the drunk one."

"Maybe just a little bit." I held up my hand, holding my fingers apart barely to show my idea of "a little bit".

"Yeah. A little bit." The older Winchester huffed, rolling his eyes as he held onto me with one hand and unlocked the motel room door with the other.

"Honey, we're homeeee!" I announced happily, whirling to face Dean. "I may be drunk, but I'm well enough to know it's bed time for me. If I don't go to sleep now, I'll probably be throwin' my guts up soon."

"Yeah, you should go to bed." Dean nodded, grabbing my arm again.

"Hey, hey, hey... Mr. Pushy, I got this." I wiggled free of his grasp, taking a step backward. "I am not as drunk as I may appear to be. Goodnight, Sam, have sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Yada, yada." I turned back to Dean and closed the gap between us. "Night night, Winchester." I said quietly, standing on my tip toes to kiss his nose. "See ya two in the morn!" I turned on my heels and headed for my room. I could hear Sam chuckling and Dean muttering a "shuttup". I smiled, before walking straight to my bed and collapsing on it.

* * *

"Hey! Ev, come on! Wake up!" I felt a gentle shove of my shoulder. "Evelyn, get up!" Dean.

"Wha-ughhhhh... What? What do you want, what time is it?" I muttered out the words, propping up on one elbow.

"It's early." He admitted, and I squinted at him. "We might have been wrong. About the Hell House."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" I was waking up now, sitting up all the way.

"Another body was found."

"We goin' now?" I asked, putting a hand to my pounding head.

"Yupp."

"Let me brush my teeth." I mumbled, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Dean side stepped, allowing me past him, and I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Here you go, Miss Wasted. Figured you might need these." Sam met me at my door with his hand out. In his palm were three aspirin.

"Thank you, Sam." I took the pills. "And by the way, I wasn't wasted."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, sweetheart." Dean called, and I frowned.

"Whatever.." I fussed under my breath, as I stepped into the tiny bathroom. I quickly downed the pills with water from the sink before brushing my teeth. Throwing my hair in a somewhat neat ponytail, I left the bathroom and changed my clothes. I was just walking through the doorway, when Dean scoffed.

"'Bout time."

"I am not in the mood for your shit, Dean." I growled, walking past him. "It's your fault I drank so much last night in the first place!"

"My fault?" He asked with a wounded expression, as if I were talking nonsense.

"Yes." I walked past him trying to hide a smile, and headed straight for the Impala.

"You better not puke in Baby!" Dean warned, as I sat down in the back seat.

"I'm okay, I just have a headache." I argued.

"Huh." He grunted, before starting the engine. We rode in silence to the Hell House, and Dean pulled up near the police cars.

"Oh, yepp, I think I'm gonna be sick." I announced, reaching for the door handle.

"Get out! Get out, outta the car!" Dean was already out and snatching my door open. I stepped out and came face to face with him, a grin on my lips.

"Just kiddin'." I giggled at the look he gave me, before walking around him and toward the house.

"Really funny, Evelyn." He growled quietly as we reached a man that had just finished talking to a cop. "What happened?" Winchester asked the guy.

"Couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house." The man replied.

"Suicide?" Sam asked, and I glanced at the place. _Creepy lookin' place..._

"Yeah." He said quietly. "She was a straight A student with a full ride to UT, too. It just don't make sense." He walked away from us as they brought the body out.

"What'd ya think?" Sam asked, as we watched them ease the stretcher out.

"I think maybe we missed somethin'." Dean admitted, looking from Sam to me.

"Well, let's find out, but we gotta give it some time to clear out." I said lowly to the boys, as we walked back toward Baby.

"She's right." Sam agreed. "Maybe hit the library again?"

"I think you covered it the first time around." Dean glanced at him.

"How about we get somethin' to eat and figure out a plan from there. If I don't get some food, I might really be sick." I piped in, feeling the slightest bit queasy.

"You heard the lady. Food and regroup." Dean smirked. "I'm glad we let her come along, she has better ideas than you."

"Hey, Sam's idea about the library wasn't a bad one!" I defended the younger brother as we got into the car. "Maybe there is somethin' there that he overlooked."

"Okay, then. We'll go to the library." Dean said flatly.

"Noooooo, please. Food first." I pleaded playfully.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Night had fallen, as Dean parked off away from the house. We had decided to check it out, after the library had turned up nothing more than Sam had found before. Once out of the Impala, I shut my door quietly, stepping as lightly as possible. Following the boys, we made our way through the brush, towards the house. It was foggy but I could see fairly well, and when something ahead caught my eye, I stopped. "Guys, look! Lights!" I whispered, as we hunkered down in the brush. Footsteps came closer, and I could hear the low voices of a radio. Cops.

"I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwin' around in there." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there." Dean said.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically, and he shot me a glare. He was about to say something, when a noise made me look over.

"Ow!" Followed by whispering.

"I don't believe it." Dean mumbled with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Sam spun to see what we were seeing. Two guys walking closer to us, and they were going on about something, not exactly being quiet. "I got an idea." Dean put his hand to his face so that his voice would carry towards the men walking. "Who ya gonna call!" He said loudly, and I nearly laughed. I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling.

"HEY! YOU!" The officers were running toward them. There was a muddle of voices, from the cops "FREEZE! GET BACK HERE!" to the guys panicking. We ran toward the house, knowing the opening we had was probably short. Dean was inside first, followed by me, Sam right behind us. He was already going for his bag as Dean shut the door behind us.

"Whoa..." I breathed, feeling uneasy in the creepy house. Sam handed me a shotgun, and the clicking of them echoed through the house.

"Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killin' me!" Dean had his light shining on it, and I tilted my head. _I know that symbol... Where... Where have I seen that..?_

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam urged us to keep moving. We walked swiftly through the rooms and down the stairs into the cellar.

"Stay close to me. He has a thing for girls." Dean warned, and I scoffed.

"He'd be in for a wild time tryin' to get me." I said confidently. Dean gave me a look as if to say he wasn't amused. I shrugged and stayed beside him as we ventured further into the cellar. Jars full of questionable, and quite gross, liquids lined the shelves beside us. I gave one jar a closer look, the contents making my stomach churn. "Ew..." I muttered, shaking my head. _I'm never drinkin' that much alcohol again the day before a hunt..._

Dean picked up a jar with an odd red colored liquid filled to the top, and examined it with his flashlight. "Hey, Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this."

"Oh, my-disgustin'." I scrunched my face up in disgust, before looking at Sam.

"The hell would I do that for?" The younger Winchester asked, looking at his brother as if he were stupid. Dean grinned.

"I double dare you." He stated surely, as if that was going to convince his little brother to do it. Sam shook his head with a look of "Really, Dean?", and I smirked at the boys. Before I could make a smart ass remark about brotherly love, a noise to our right caught my attention. Alert, I listened carefully as Dean put the jar back on the shelf and started toward the noise. I followed behind him, Sam bringing up the rear.

We rounded the corner together, standing side by side. Dean had his flashlight pointing ahead at a large cabinet where the noise may have come from. I glanced at Sam, who was looking at his older brother. Dean must have nodded or something, because Sam stepped forward and grabbed the doorknob. Flinging the door open, I stepped back when I saw the little furry rats scurrying out.

"Aghhh, I hate rats!" Dean side stepped them as they ran past, his face bunched up in disgust.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" His brother asked, obviously trying to hide a smirk.

"Yes." Dean answered, when I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye. I cocked my shotgun, and immediately the boys were turning around with me. Mordechai was behind us, axe raised in the air. "SAM!" I fired along with Sam, but Mordechai was still there. Dean shot him and he misted away.

"What THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelped, wondering why the rock salt didn't seem to have an affect on it.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asked in confusion. My eyes darted all around the room, waiting for it to reappear. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel it in my ears.

"I dunno.. Come on. Come on, come on!" Dean started back the way we came. Running for the stairs, I put on brakes suddenly as Mordechai appeared. Axe up, he brought it down hard, aiming for Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam and I yelled in unison, as he dove to the side. The axe caught the shelves instead, bringing the icky jars crashing around us on the hard floor. And Dean. I rushed toward him without a second thought, ducking under Mordechai's swing he was taking at me as I ran past. I could hear Sam behind me, along with the sound of a struggle. "Dean, Dean, come on!" I grabbed his hand, pulling hard.

"GO! Get outta here! AHHHHH!" Sam was using his shotgun to keep Mordechai's axe at bay.

"Go, go, GO! UP THE STAIRS, NOW!" Dean's hand was on my lower back as we took the stairs two at a time. "SAM?"

"SAM?" I screamed.

"I'M OKAY! BEHIND YOU, GO!" I heard him yell, and we kept running through the house. The _THUMP, THUMP_ of Mordechai running behind us was loud, and I knew he was getting closer to Sam. I could see the door ahead, and I put on a burst of speed. Sweet baby Jesus, home free! I hit the door hard, Dean right with me. Bursting through, we tumbled through the caution tape and down the stairs. Jumping to my feet, I ignored the two guys in odd goggles, running right past them.

"Get that damn thing outta my face!" I heard Dean growl.

"Go, go, go, GO!" Sam was yelling as we ran. Past the brush and through the lightly wooded area, we ran until we reached Baby. Opening my door, I jumped inside and dropped my head back against the seat.

"What the hell happened back there?" I asked, as Dean tore out onto the highway.

"I dunno, but somethin' ain't right."

* * *

 **I'mmmmmmm BACKKKKKKK !**

 **I absolutely adore Ev and Dean. Sometimes when I'm proofreading, I forget that this is my story.**

 **You guys are amazing. Point blank period. I am soooooo sorry for the long update wait.**

 **I have a surprise for you guys, though. Don't forget to check out my Facebook and/or Twitter page. My FaceBook page is Kaila Britt Fanfiction (give it a like!) and my Twitter handle is kailabrittFF. I post my own picture edits, updates, and little things about my chapters and when I'll be posting. Also shout outs to reviewers.**

 **EVERY SINGLE READ/FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW IS VERY GREATLY APPRECIATED !**

 **Thank you for being the best readers EVER !**

 **~Kaila.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and I were laying on his bed, with a comfortable amount of space between us. I had one of his pillows propped up behind my head, as I watched him drawing out the symbol we had seen in the house on a notepad. He drew the symbol very neatly, studying it with questioning eyes. His brow was furrowed as he tilted his head slightly, looking at the paper. "What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job's buggin' me." He held his arms out in a "what the hell" kind of gesture. "I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks."

"It does." Sam, who was sitting at the table with his laptop, confirmed.

"All right. Well, I mean that explains why he went after you, but why me?" Dean glanced over at me. "And he took a swing at you, but didn't seem all that interested. Somethin' we should know?"

"Yea, I was born Evan?" I replied sarcastically, and Dean smirked.

"Hilarious." Sam did not sound amused. "Legend also says he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah."

"I noticed that when he was takin' the swing at my head." I muttered.

"What's up with that? And the axe, too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over." The younger Winchester pointed out.

"But this mook keeps changin'." Dean agreed. I was staring at the symbol, knowing that I had seen it somewhere before. _Think, Evelyn... Think!_

"Exactly. I'm tellin' you the way the story goes...wait a minute.." Sam trailed off, staring at the computer screen.

"What?" Winchester asked, and I could feel the vibrations from his voice when he spoke.

"Someone added a new posting to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this. 'They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slittin' his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity.'" Dean sat up, a strange expression coming over his face. _Seasons don't fear the reaper..._ I sang in my head. _What the hell...that was rando- Oh, shit. The symbol!_ I sat up, looking at Dean. We stared at each other as if we had just won a million dollars. "Where the hell is this goin'?"

"I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." Dean jumped up from the bed, and I followed.

"Where to?" Sam shut his laptop, his expression curious.

"The record shop." Dean replied.

"The record shop? Wha-"

"You'll see when we get there." I piped up, grabbing my jacket.

* * *

The bell rung as we stepped inside the shop, and I could see Craig ahead of us with his back turned. "Hey, Craig? Remember us?" Dean asked, his voice calm with a hint of sternness.

"Guys, look, I'm-I'm really not in the mood to answer anymore of your questions, okay?" He seemed a little agitated and nervous.

"Oh, don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all." Dean assured.

"Yes! In fact, it's one that I've been lookin' for. I've been tryin' to find for a while now." I spoke up, walking over with Dean to a row of albums. We flicked through them, until I grabbed the one we needed. I handed it to Dean, who gave me a smile that melted into a smirk.

"You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized..." We walked toward Craig. "That it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for Blue Oyster Cult." We reached Craig, who was facing away from us once again, but he turned toward us when Dean began speaking. "Tell me, Craig. You, uh, you into B.O.C.? Or just scarin' the hell outta people?" He handed Craig the album and the kid turned it over. There, on the other side, was the symbol.

"I love some Blue O.C., but I definitely don't go around paintin' their symbols on houses and callin' it haunted." I said casually.

"Exactly, now why don't you tell us about that house... Without lyin' through your ass this time." Green Eyes said surely, and Craig looked at all three of us before sighing.

"All right, um. My cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU. Uh, I guess we were just...bored, lookin' for something to do. So I...showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we.. Made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls. Some from some albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy, Murdoch, used to live there so we..." He scoffed. "We made up some story to go along with that. So...they told people who told other people. And then these two guys...put it on their stupid website. Everything just...took on a life of its own. I mean, I-I thought it was funny at first, but..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "..now that girl's dead." Craig huffed. "It was just a joke. You know, I mean, none of it was real. We made the whole thing up, I swear!" He looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"All right." Dean said, his voice softer than usual. It actually surprised me. The boys turned to leave, and I followed. "If none of it was real, how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

* * *

"Evelyn?" Dean's voice called in a whisper from the other side of my door.

"Yea?" I asked, looking up from my dad's journal.

"Shhhh." He stepped through my doorway. "Sam fell asleep, come on."

"Where are we goin'?" I played along, keeping my voice low.

"I'll show you." He smirked. How could I say no to that face? Rolling my eyes, I sat my journal down on the bed and stood.

"This better be good." I muttered, and he chuckled.

"It's gonna be better than good. I'm about to show you skills like you've never seen."

"Should I be concerned?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not my target, so nah."

"Then count me in. Where to, Winchester?"

"Not too far from here, come on. We gotta sneak out." He said quietly. Following behind him, I stepped lightly on the motel's carpeted floor. Dean slowly picked up his keys, careful to make no sound. We snuck over to the motel door and I moved ahead to grab the motel's twist lock. He gave me a look, and I narrowed my eyes.

Twisting the lock slowly, I managed to unlock the door without a sound. Dean opened it and we stepped outside, him easing the door shut and carefully locking it behind us. We made a mad dash for the Impala, and once inside, I burst into laughter. "I feel like a teenage kid sneakin' out of the house!"

"Some things just call for the element of surprise."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the prank war you two have goin' on right now, would it?" I asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Do you even have to ask?" His green eyes were lit up like a kid in a candy shop.

"Now I'm gonna be in trouble because I went with you!" I muttered playfully.

"What Sammy don't know won't hurt." Dean teased.

"So, uh, what do you think of this Mordechai thing? You think there's more to the story? I was thinkin', maybe... What if the house was haunted before? Maybe all these kids comin' around reawakened somethin' and pissed it off? Or maybe they accidentally conjured up somethin'? I don't know." I rambled on, and Dean chuckled. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"Uhh, okay then. So, any ideas?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet, could be anything." Dean mumbled.

"That's just great." I looked out of the window, watching the sky. There was an airplane far above, and I got dizzy thinking about being that high up. "Have you ever been on a plane?"

"Yeah, only because of a job. Haunted airline bullshit. It was the worst, I hated it. The plane nearly crashed, I'm never gettin' on a plane again." He said matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid of heights." I giggled. "Never been on a plane."

"Yeah? Well, lucky you."

"Sounds like you had a grand time." I joked, and he glanced over at me with a slight glare before looking back at the road. "So...what are we doin'?"

"Parkin'." Dean replied gruffly, pulling into a parking lot. The building ahead was a small brick structure with a sign displayed across the front. In bright red and blue colors it read: 'The Gag Den'. I grimaced at the name.

"Uh, 'The Gag Den'?" I asked, giving him a look. "Sounds like your draggin' me into some kinky bondage sex shop."

"Maybe I am." Dean waggled his eyebrows and I huffed.

"Whatever, what is this, really?"

"Gag gift shop." Dean replied as we got out of the car. I shut my door and started toward the entrance. "I'm hopin' it'll have just what I need."

"And what's that?" I questioned, stepping through the doorway. Dean had the door held open for me, and a bell rung from somewhere above my head.

"Itchin' powder." He answered, a slight grin on his lips.

"Really, Winchester?" I fussed, but I was smiling. "Guess you guys really are serious about this prank war, huh?"

"I am." Dean said surely, as we walked through the isles. I saw a weird gooey fake slime pile, and grabbed it.

"Dean?"

"Hn?" He turned to face me.

"Surprise." I plunked the slime in his hand, and he scrunched up his face slightly.

"This is disgustingly cool." He muttered, and I laughed.

"Payback." Dean shoved the slime toward me, and the cool gooey substance hit my forehead.

"EWWWW! DEAN!" I shoved him away playfully, and he laughed. Like, really laughed. I couldn't help it, seeing him laughing like that. I giggled, and before I knew it, a noise ahead startled me.

"Can I help you kids with anything?" A man appeared at the end of the isle we were on.

"Actually," Dean grabbed a packet off the shelf, "just found what I was lookin' for!" He looked absolutely thrilled, and quite proud of himself. I giggled again, unable to keep a straight face at his expression.

The man, who I presumed to be the owner of the shop, checked us out and made small talk about the purchase Dean was making. I laughed as we talked briefly, before Dean paid him the change owed. We left the shop, Dean stopping by the trash can. He was about to throw the bag away, when I snatched it from his hands. "You're so not throwin' this away!"

"Wha-Why?" He looked at me as if I were nuts.

"Dean. It's a cool fuckin' bag." I replied.

"Just don't let Sam see it." He said as we got into the car.

"Gotcha." I said quietly, folding the plastic bag into a small square. I shoved it in my jacket pocket.

"Talk to your mom lately?" Dean asked casually, causing me to look over at him.

"Not since..." I looked away. "I'll give her a call soon. Be nice to know if my father's checked in or not."

"Still think he might be..?"

"I don't want to think that, but..like I said before, I know him. Or _knew_ him, anyway. There's no way in hell he would've missed that opportunity. No way." I leaned back against the seat, staring at the road ahead. "Unless somethin' had him held up...but I couldn't see that happenin' either. He would have been there. I know he would have." I looked over at Dean, who gave me an understanding glance.

"Your brother ever play pranks on you?"

"Pshhh. Yes, but I was the queen prankster." I boasted, feeling the mood shift.

"I'd like to talk to _him_ about that." Dean said gruffly with a smirk.

"Wha-?" I frowned, putting a hand to my chest as if I were wounded. "And all along I thought these trust exercises would help our relationship." I teased. That earned a chuckle from him and I grinned.

Pulling into the motel parking lot, Dean parked the Impala and held up the packet with a smile. I laughed quietly as we got out of the car and headed toward the room. Dean had shoved the packet in his pocket, and when we reached the door, he unlocked it without bothering to keep it quiet. Stepping inside, I could hear the shower running. _Perfect opportunity, Winchester._ I thought, a bit impressed at his timing.

He threw his keys on the table and shut the door. Walking over to Sam's bed, he pulled the packet out and opened it. "Hey, I'm back!" Dean called out to him.

"Hey! Where were you?" Sam yelled from the bathroom. Dean began sprinkling the powder all over Sam's clean clothes that he had set out on the bed. I heard the shower knobs squeaking quietly as they were turned off.

"Uhhh, went out!" He replied, and I grinned, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"So, I think I might have a theory about what's goin' on!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?"

"Tulpa?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form." Sam walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He looked at me sheepishly, obviously uncomfortable with me in the room. I smiled, happy to know I distracted him from noticing Dean stuffing the powder packet in his jacket.

"Yeah, I know, I know what a Tulpa is." He wasn't the best at playing it off, but he managed. "Hey, why don't you get dressed? I wanna go grab somethin' to eat." Dean walked toward the bathroom, and I left the boys, heading to my own room so Sam could get dressed.

 _Poor Sam..._ I thought, shaking my head with a light smile. _My boys..._

* * *

 **I loved writing that little bit with Dean and Evelyn at the gag gift shop !**

 **I love how their relationship is shown. Once I get a chapter posted, I just feel them come to life ! It's amazing writing this story, I love writing stories, and do I have a story to tell with these two.**

 **Thank you all for your patience. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter (Twitter handle is kailabrittFF) and like my Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction). I post my own edited pictures with my OC, updates, when I post chapters, and shout outs ! You might see your review or your name under favorites/followers on my FB page and/or Twitter.**

 **Again, thank you so very much to everyone Reading/Fav/Following/Reviewing my story. You are all amazing and I thank you for sticking by me and being so patient !**

 **~Kaila**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ev, you dressed?" Dean tapped on my door, his voice following.

"Yes!" I chirped, grabbing my jacket as he stepped in the doorway. "Let's go, come on. You're startin' to take as long as Sam."

"Hey, watch it, grumpy." I teased, sauntering past him. I stopped before stepping through the doorway, catching him off guard. Dean stopped immediately, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"What?"

"So, uh... What if I had said no?" I asked casually, my eyes meeting his green ones.

"No?"

"No as in, "no, I'm not dressed"." I kept my face straight, watching his.

"Maybe you'll find out later." He said cooly, and I smirked.

"I'll hold you to that."

"What are you two doin'? You guys gonna stand there all day or what?" Sam called from the front door of the motel, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Complaints from Captain Itchy Pants." I mumbled quietly, and I heard Dean chuckle behind me.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as we stepped outside.

"Oh, nothin'." I shook my head innocently, refusing to look at him. Ducking away, I climbed into the back seat of the Impala and leaned forward.

"Saw this little burger joint down the road, get some coffee and food, figure this thing out..." Dean said surely, putting the gear in reverse.

"Coffee sounds nice." I agreed and Sam nodded. Not even five minutes down the road, Dean pulled into a little place that looked like most diners we ran across. I got out of the car and followed the boys inside. "I'll get us a seat." I said quietly, leaving them to it. Dean knew what I liked, he could just order for me.

I sat down at a table, watching the boys. They were talking, waiting for something. I smiled to myself at the sight of them. Dean's face appeared as if he were the most nonchalant person in the world as he thanked the man who handed over their coffees. He had two in hand as they made their way over, and I scooted my chair over a bit to make room on my side for Dean. He plunked the coffees down, glancing at Sam before sitting down near me. "All right, so uh, so keep goin'. What about these Tulpas?"

"Okay, uh. So, there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard, they bring the thing to life. Outta thin air." Sam informed.

"So?" Dean didn't seem impressed.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do." Sam explained, opening his laptop. "I mean, Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people, all believing in the bastard."

"I think that sounds...possible." I shrugged. "But..there has to be some other factor."

"Okay, wait a second." Dean obviously wasn't convinced by his tone. "You-you tryin' to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?"

"I dunno, maybe." Sam seemed off, like he was uncomfortable, and I noticed him fidgeting in his seat. I looked down at my coffee to hide my smile.

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not gettin' hooked up every Christmas?" The older brother argued, causing me to giggle.

"'Cause you're a bad person." Sam snapped back, and I laughed.

"You two are impossible." I took a sip of my coffee. Dean seemed to be considering Sam's words and agreed. "And 'cause of this." Sam turned his laptop to face us. "That's a Tibetan-"

"Spirit sigil?" I cut him off.

"Yes, on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the HellHounds website, starin' at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai... I mean, I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life." He adjusted himself awkwardly and I looked back down at my coffee again.

"Would explain why he keeps changin'." Green Eyes mused.

"Any little add on to the story, and BAM! New house ghosty." I muttered, sipping my coffee again.

"Right." Sam's eyes were on his laptop. "As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se."

"Yeah."

"Okay. So why don't we just, uhhh...get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean asked his brother, who was fidgeting around like crazy. I really wanted to laugh.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once Tulpas are created...they take on a life of their own."

"I've heard they can be quite tricky to get rid of." I chimed in.

"Great." Dean mumbled. "All right, so if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

"Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page." He turned the laptop back towards us again. It was footage from last night. _Morons..._ "Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Huh.." Dean was still staring at the laptop as Sam scratched himself.

"What if there's a way to change the story?" I asked, and Dean looked over at me with a smirk.

"Think I got an idea. Come on." Dean grabbed his coffee.

"Where we goin'?" Sam shut his laptop, ready to go.

"We need to find a copy store." Dean stood and I grabbed my own cup, standing with him. Sam started to put his laptop in his bag.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or somethin'." Sam muttered, and Dean laughed. I couldn't suppress my giggle, and the younger Winchester whipped his head up to look at us. "You did this?" Dean kept laughing as he walked away. I was trying not to burst into laughter, but when Sam called out, "You're a friggin' jerk!", I lost it.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Did you know about this?" Sam yelped at me, following behind us. I held up my hands, trying to stay clear of the pranksters.

"I plead the fifth!"

* * *

We pulled up to the odd park area where the HellHound boys were staying. Out of the Impala, we headed straight for their tiny trailer, and Dean pounded on the door once we reached it. Shuffles and light noises could be heard from inside, followed by a "Who is it?". Dean rolled his eyes impatiently. "Come on out here guys, we hear you in there." They opened the door, both boys looking like they hadn't slept in days. "Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging. What a shock." I hit his shoulder playfully and his lips tugged upward.

"Guys, we need to talk." Sam spoke up, but the two didn't seem to be in the mood for a visit.

"Yeah, umm, sorry guys. We're, uhhhh, we're a little bit busy right now." Ed countered.

"Okay, well, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Dean smiled. An obviously fake one, at that. Ed returned with a fake laugh.

"Man. You know, these guys get us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell..."

"I had to pee in that cell urinal." Harry informed, trauma in his expression. "In front of people. And I get stage fright."

"Why should we trust you guys?" Ed glared.

"Look, guys. We all know what we saw last night. What's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearin' about Mordechai." Sam explained.

"That's right. Which means people are gonna keep showin' up at the Hell House. Runnin' into him in person. Somebody could get hurt." Dean said with a serious tone.

"And we really don't want, nor need, that happenin'." I piped up.

"Yeah..."

"Ed, maybe he's got a point."

"No, no."

"Nope." Harry agreed.

"Okay, we have an obligation to our fans, to the truth."

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now-" Dean started forward and I grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, I'd like to kick their asses, too... But.." I shook my head, playing my part. I held onto his arm tightly and I could feel his fingers brush against my side.

"Dean-Dean, hey, hey..just forget it, all right?" Sam spoke up on cue. "These guys...you could probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them _that thing_ about Mordechai..." Dean and I both gave him our best "NO" looks, and gave slight shakes of our heads. "But... They're still not gonna help us."

"Aw, now!"

"So, let's just go." Sam started to turn away.

"Whoa, whoa..."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean and I started to walk away and I let go of his arm.

"No, no, no, wait. Wait." And other mumbles followed behind us. "Hang on a second here" and more "wait"s. "Yeah, wh-what-what thing about Mordechai, you guys?"

"Don't tell 'em, Sam." Dean said sternly.

"But if they agree to shut their website down, Dean."

"They won't." I argued.

"They're not goin' to do it. You said so yourself." Dean fussed, as we got closer to the Impala.

"No, wait! Wait. Don't listen to him, okay? We'll do it." Ed said surely, and we stopped, Dean and Sam facing each other. "We'll do it."

"It's a secret, Sam." Dean warned.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I followed Dean's lead, giving Sam a worried look.

"Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right? And it wasn't easy to dig up." Sam turned toward them. "So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down."

"Totally." Ed smiled.

"All right." Sam waited for Dean to pull out the paper from his jacket pocket. He did so, unfolding it as Sam continued. "It's a death certificate. From the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death...was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right. He didn't hang or cut himself." Dean informed.

"He shot himself?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yepp." I nodded. "With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them."

"Matter of fact.. They say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these-these special wrought-iron rounds, you can kill the son of a bitch." Dean explained. Harry took off for the trailer, Ed not far behind him.

"Think we were convincin'?" I asked, glancing from Sam to Dean.

"Think that did the trick." Dean replied, as we got into the Impala.

* * *

We were sitting in a comfy little booth inside of a diner, Dean's leg pressing into mine. I was leaning toward him a bit, my eyes skimming over the dessert menu. I was trying to decide if I wanted anything else, when Dean reached over me, pulling the string from the figure mounted on the wall. The little man began laughing maniacally and somewhat..evil. It must have been the fifteenth time I'd heard it since we sat down. I let out a breath and Sam jerked the string.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you." He muttered. Dean stared at him, reaching up to pull the string again. I turned my head slowly to glare at him as Sam jerked the string again to shut it up.

"Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life. You know, you're way too tense... They post it yet?" My green eyed boy asked, and Sam turned the laptop around to face us. "'We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms.' All right. How long do we wait?" His younger brother shut the laptop.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." He lifted his beer to Dean, who tapped it with his own.

"Sweet." He took a long drink and went to put his beer back on the table. Sam started laughing, and I realized that the beer was stuck to Dean's hand. I put my fist to my mouth, trying to stop the laughter threatening to spill out.

"Aaahhha ha ha." Sam laughed with a clap.

"You didn't." Dean was holding his hand up, the beer bottle firmly stuck to his palm.

"Oh, I did!" He held up the glue with a grin. Dean was shaking his hand while Sam laughed, and the younger brother reached up to pull the string. The creepy little man holding the fish began laughing that maniac cackle and I giggled lightly. _Boy, are these two somethin' or what..._

* * *

"I can't believe you took that little creep." I whispered, as we walked through the wooded area.

"He's gonna come in handy." Dean gave me his signature Winchester grin. "Watch and learn, kids." His voice was low, as he stuck the fisherman up in a tree. "You two ready to get into that house quick?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered, and Sam nodded.

"Okay," Dean pulled the string, "go, go, go!" His voice a harsh whisper. We ran quietly around the trees, making our way towards the house. I could hear the officers in the distance, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Dean reached the house first, running right inside, and I ran in directly behind him. I had my gun raised and ready when Sam shut the door. "I barely have any skin left on my palm." I winced at Dean's words, thinking back to him pulling the beer bottle from his hand.

"I ain't touchin' that line with a ten foot pole." Sam muttered, as we continued through the house. We reached a door and Dean gave it a kick with his foot, charging inside. My heart pounded in my ears as I stayed close on his heels, my eyes darting around in the darkness. He stopped in front of the cellar door and I let out a small breath. I was sick of Mordechai and ready for this to be over with.

"Well, you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean asked, watching the door intently.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"Me either." Another voice from behind us. I whirled around, prepared to shoot, when the beam from Dean's flashlight hit his face. "WHOA, WHOA! Hey, whoa!"

"Jesus Christ." I growled, pointing my gun away. "What the hell, guys?" I snapped at the two "ghost hunters".

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam fussed, glaring at them.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Ed argued with a pathetic expression. A sharp noise made me whirl back around. It sounded like knives being sharpened.

"Here we go..." I mumbled quietly, glancing at Dean. He gave me his "you ready?" look, and I returned it with a quick fake smile. Along with my "not really, but let's do this" expression.

"Oh, crap.." Ed blubbered, as the sound grew louder. "Uh, guys, you wanna...you wanna open that door for us?"

"Are you fuckin' serious?" I snapped with a harsh whisper.

"Why don't you." Dean said more than asked, his voice serious and stern. I almost laughed, but a _POP_ sounded in my ears and the door suddenly burst open. Mordechai was holding an axe, and he was a little too close for comfort. _POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!_ We were all three firing rounds, the gunfire loud in my ears. They were ringing, and I pulled the trigger again. Mordechai misted away and I frowned.

Dean motioned for us to clear the other rooms and I knew something was not right. I held my gun up, ready to fire when he appeared, which I was almost one hundred percent sure that he would. The idiots were still standing in the same spot blabbing about whether the camera caught Mordechai or not. I rolled my eyes. _They are so gonna get themselves killed one day if they don't stop this shit! Who goes around lookin' for this kind of shit unprepared?_

 _WHAM!_ A noise from behind me. I started toward the sound, only to see Dean running into the room where the boys were. Harry was in the process of getting up off the floor when I ran up behind Dean. "Hey," Green Eyes barked. "Didn't you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?"

"Of course we did." Ed replied surely.

"Yeah, but then our server crashed." Harry admitted sadly.

"Yeah."

"So it didn't take?" Dean asked.

"Uh..." Ed looked slightly confused and very terrified.

"So these, these guns don't work?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Ed answered quietly.

"Oh, wha-Jesus." I mumbled, putting a hand to my head.

"Great." Dean gave a sarcastic smile and I noted how sexy he was. _This is NOT the time, Evelyn!_ I fussed at myself, hastily regaining focus. "Sam, any ideas?"

"We are getting out of here." Harry darted away.

"Yeah." Ed just kept repeating the word.

"Come on, Ed!" Harry ran back over and grabbed him, pulling him away. He pushed him past Dean and I, who gladly moved out of their way. I glanced at Sam, who looked like he was trying to think up a plan, when screaming came from the other room.

"Dammit!" I yelped, running toward the screaming. Sam was behind me, but moved around me to get in front. Mordechai had the boys trapped.

"HEY!" Sam yelled, getting his attention. "Come get it, you ugly son of a bitch!"

"SAM!" I yelled, before ducking away as Mordechai swung his axe. It hit the wall, embedding into the wood, but he yanked it back out and turned toward me. Sam stepped in the way, catching the next swing by the wooden handle.

"GET THEM OUT!" He screamed, struggling to fight off Mordechai.

"YOU HEARD HIM!" I ran over and gave the boys a shove. "GO!" They took off for the front door. I ran past Sam and Mordechai. "DEAN? DEAN!" I was screaming, not sure how much longer Sam could hold Mordechai off.

"IN HERE!" Dean met me and he looked around. "Sam?"

"We gotta do somethin'! And fast!" I was panicking slightly.

"Fire?"

"Fire!"

"Fire, yeah, come on!" Dean and I ran and grabbed the old kerosene tins we had seen. We began splashing them all over the kitchen hurriedly.

"Dean, we gotta go get Sam!" I threw the bottle down, and he followed. We ran down the hallway and around the corner to see Mordechai with Sam pinned up against the wall. He was gasping for air, the handle of the axe choking him.

"DEAN!"

"HEY!" Dean growled at Mordechai as he held up an aerosol bottle and lit it as he sprayed. Flames exploded into the air, resembling a large blow torch, and Mordechai let go of Sam to escape the fire. "GO, GO, GO!" Sam ran under the flames and we followed. "Come on, come on!" Dean was trying to help his little brother move faster, as Sam was still trying to recover.

"Little bit faster, you two!" I encouraged, my eyes darting around to watch for Mordechai.

"Look, if Mordechai can't leave the house and we can't kill him..." Dean stopped Sam. "We improvise." He held up his lighter, flicking it. Glancing at me, then back at Sam, he threw the lighter into the other room. _WHOOSH!_ The flames came up quickly from the kerosene Dean and I had poured. Sam looked shocked for a moment, holding his hands out, but then he understood. Dean gave him a nod, then waved at me to run. Fast.

I made a mad dash for the front door, which had thankfully been left open by Ed and Harry. The cold air had never felt so great, and I took a deep breath as I ran for the trees. I could hear the boys footsteps right behind me and once I felt we were at a safe distance from the house, I whirled around to see it almost completely engulfed in flames.

"That's your solution?" Sam yelped, looking at Dean. "Burn the whole damn place to the ground?"

"Well, no one will go in anymore." Dean defended our plan. "I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works."

"Well, what if the legend changes again and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well... Well, we'll just have to come back." Winchester said. Sam looked at him as if her were crazy, before looking back at the house.

"Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the things we hunted...how many existed just 'cause people believed in them." Sam said quietly, as we watched the house burn.

"Frankly, I don't even wanna think about it." I muttered, turning away. "I'm just glad we're all in one piece!"

"You comin' along wasn't the best idea." Dean muttered, as we trudged back to the car.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I stopped, tilting my head in confusion.

"If I, we, hadn't burned the house down... You would've been next on his list of ladies." He said lowly, as if the thought made him want to kill something.

"I, quite obviously, can handle myself." I said confidently. "I don't need savin'!"

"Damsel in distress." Dean huffed, and I glared at him before continuing on.

"I am not a damsel in distress! I'm hardly ever in distress!" I argued, and Sam snorted.

"There was that one time you wound up in a cage with me." The younger Winchester reminded me, and I whipped my head over to look at him.

"Yea, wanna know how I wound up in that cage? Lookin' for your ass! I got jumped by two guys that were, like, three times my size! And I still fought like hell!" I snapped.

"Does that make you the knight in shining armor?" Sam cracked up laughing as he looked over at Dean, who was now the one glaring.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're just fuckin' hilarious, Sammy." Dean mumbled, and I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

"Hey, guys..." My smile disappeared as I looked around. "Where do you think Ed and Harry went?"

"If I had to guess?" Sam grinned. "Probably ran screaming all the way home."

* * *

 **The Hell House hunt is nearly over ! Thank goodness. I'm ready to move on, although I did have a great time writing this episode into chapters. I want every episode to show how Evelyn and Dean connect and grow closer. They are kinda cute, right ?**

 **I would like to say thank you so much to every READ/FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW on this story ! You guys are amazing.**

 **To show my appreciation, I have a twitter page (my handle is kailabrittFF or you can search Kaila Murphy) and I have a Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanficiton) so follow me or give me a like on FB. I use those pages to post my own pic edits, updates on stories and chapters, and shout outs to my readers ! Just something to show my appreciation ! And I want to give my readers a view of what it would be like if my OC was really in this story.**

 **Once again, thank you all for being amazing.**

 **~Kaila.**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm hitting the shower FIRST, so if either of you need to do anything, might wanna do it now." I muttered as I stepped into our motel room.

"Go right ahead." Sam waved me off. "I'm hittin' the bed."

"Same." Dean said, walking over to his bed.

"Okay, then." I walked into the little room that was connected to theirs. It had a small kitchen area, mini fridge and microwave, but no bathroom. I had to share with the boys.

Gathering fresh clothes, I walked back into their room, noticing both of them laying on their beds. Sam was on his laptop, Dean's eyes glued to the t.v. "Yeah, hittin' the beds, huh?" I laughed. They gave me tired mumbles and grumbles as I continued on to the bathroom. Once inside, I shut the door but didn't lock it. I didn't need to. I was comfortable with the boys.

Stripping out of my smokey smelling clothes, I tossed them to the side in a pile. I had already taken my boots off in my room so that I wouldn't make too much noise walking through the boys room. Brushing my teeth quickly, I spit in the sink and turned off the faucet. Turning to the shower, I turned the knobs on the shower and stepped inside, relaxing under the hot water. Taking a deep breath, I reached over to grab my shampoo bottle.

 _SPLASHHHHH!_ I dropped the bottle with a shriek as cold water hit my head and back, running down my body. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screeched, yanking the shower curtain slightly to peek my head around it. Laughter was already filling the room, Sam leaned against the door frame, Dean hunched over with his hands on his knees as he laughed.

"Gotcha!" Sam grinned, and I frowned.

"Oh, payback's a bitch!" I growled, and Sam turned to leave the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah!" He called as I looked over at Dean.

"Just wait." I muttered, whipping the curtain back closed.

"Bring it on, princess." Dean snorted, and I heard the bathroom door click shut. Letting out a huff, I finished my shower, racking my brain on how I could get revenge on those two boys. Stepping out, I dressed into a tank and a pair of shorts. Turning off the light as I opened the door and stepped out, I walked past Sam's bed. He was facing the wall, eyes closed. Dean was lying on his back, eyes barely open, still watching the t.v. Walking over to his bed, I stopped in front of him and he looked up at me with a smirk as I leaned down him.

"Why don't you wipe that adorable smirk off your face and come to my room?" I whispered in his ear, before standing up straight and sauntering off. Once through the doorway, I cracked my door and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. Facing the window, I snuggled into the big blanket feeling quite cold.

Suddenly, I felt the covers shifting as Dean slid in behind me, his lips near my ear. "Thanks for the invite." He mumbled groggily and I grinned. I knew exactly how to get him back.

"I just couldn't help myself." I said in a sexy voice, rolling over to face him. In the darkness I could see his eyes watching mine, and I smiled before kissing him hard.

He returned the kiss roughly, and I brought my hands up to his neck, pulling him closer to me. I broke the kiss, trailing my lips along his jawline, down his neck. I stopped momentarily to rip his shirt up and off of him, enjoying the shock in his eyes. "What are you doin'?" He asked hoarsely, and I smiled, remaining silent as I kissed his shoulder. Making my way down his chest, I kissed down his perfect stomach, my tongue touching his skin with every kiss. When I reached his boxers, I stopped and leaned back up to him. Planting a sweet peck on his lips, I grinned.

"Gotcha." I mimicked, rolling back over to face the wall.

"Ohhh, you play way too dirty." Dean grabbed my waist again pulling me against him. "Two can play that game." He mumbled against my ear, kissing down to my neck. Shivering, I pressed against him and pulled the covers back up to my chin.

"Goodnight, Dean." I said sweetly, trying to ignore the kisses he was planting along my shoulder. He stopped suddenly, kissing my cheek gently.

"Night, Ev." He whispered, his arm still holding me close. I felt him lay his head back down on the pillow, and I grabbed his arm, moving it to where his hand was resting against my chest. Clutching onto his hand, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

* * *

We slept in. Really late.

I awoke to an empty bed, of course. I sat up and stretched, yawning as I glanced around the room. Throwing the covers off, I swung my legs over and stood, walking toward the door that separated me from them. It was cracked, and I grabbed the knob, opening it. Sam was sitting on his bed watching the t.v., Dean on his doing the same. I stepped through the doorway and Sam looked over at me with a smile. "Look who's up."

"'Bout freakin' time." Dean growled. "Thought you were gonna sleep all day and night!"

"Yeah? What time did you wake up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like, an hour ago?" Sam replied, giving Dean a look. He looked back at me. "Don't worry, you didn't miss much."

"We gettin' outta here or what?" I asked, ready to leave this town and move on to the next case.

"Hold your horses, Sleeping Beauty." Dean teased. "Got you food," he pointed to a bag across the room, "and a drink in that shit fridge."

"Oh, damn." I put my hand to chest. "My hero." I said with sarcasm as I walked over and grabbed the bag. I peered inside and grinned. "Aww, you got me a cookie. How sweet." I stepped back over to him and kissed the side of his head quickly, before making my way over to the little table and plopping down in the chair.

"Gonna run by Dork and Dorker's to check on them before we hit the road." Dean informed, and I smirked.

"Huh... "Dork and Dorker".. I like that, that's pretty good." I grinned, biting into my burger. We fell into a comfortable silence as I ate, the boys watching t.v. Once I finished my burger and chocolate chip cookie, they were looking ready to go. I threw away my trash and went back to my room, changing hurriedly into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Throwing on my jacket, I was about to put on my boots when I stopped. _Hmm.._ I grabbed them and my bag, walking back into the other room.

I sat down in the space between Dean and Sam's beds, putting on my boots. Sam had his legs over the bed, as he was sitting up watching the t.v. Carefully moving so he wouldn't see me, I dropped my ring beside his boot. Being quick and careful, I tied his laces together and then grabbed my ring. "Hey, would ya look at that! I've been lookin' for this ring everywhere!"

"Huh... You ready?" Dean asked, and I grinned.

"Definitely." I stood and grabbed my bag. Sam stood and took a step forward, his foot immediately catching. He fell straight forward, face planting onto Dean's bed. I burst into laughter, shrugging my bag onto my right shoulder. "Gotcha, Sam!" I sang as I walked out the door. I could hear Dean chuckling behind me, and it made my stomach flutter.

"Not bad." Dean caught up with me, leaning close to whisper against my head before he opened the Impala's driver side door.

"I try, I try." I grinned as I walked toward my car. "I'll follow!" I got inside my vehicle and started the engine. Following behind Dean, I watched the world passing by as we rode out to where the "ghost hunters" had been staying. Once we reached the place, we parked and got out to walk over to the picnic table. No lights were on in the little R.V trailer, so we figured they weren't there.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Sam said surely, and I sat down on the table top, my feet on the seat board. Dean stood right beside me, Sam leaning against the end of the picnic table. I sat in silence, waiting. The night was cold, making me snuggle into my jacket a bit. After a few minutes passed, I was starting to grow impatient when I heard voices. Familiar voices headed our way.

"Gentlemen, lady."

"Hi, guys." Sam stood. They walked to us and started past. I jumped up to follow behind Dean and Sam.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asked his friend.

"Ehh, you might as well. You know, they're just going to read about it in the trades." Ed replied as we walked.

"So, this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry explained.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean questioned playfully. "Wrong number?"

"No, smart ass." Ed sounded slightly annoyed. "He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights." They put their groceries in their overloaded vehicle, before looking back at us. "Maybe even have us write it."

"And create the RPG." Harry piped up.

"The what?" Dean asked with an odd expression of confusion.

"Role playing game." Harry answered.

"Right." Dean muttered, not amused. I looked down, a small grin forming across my lips at the guys.

"A little lingo for ya. Any who, uhhhh. Excuse us, we're off to la-la land." Ed said surely, his voice cocky.

"Well, congratulations, guys. That sounds really great." Sam spoke.

"Yeah, that-that's awesome, best of luck to you." Dean agreed.

"Oh, yeah, luck. It's got nothing to do with it." Ed was pushing his own luck with the cocky attitude. "It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed talent." The guys nodded to each other, Ed holding up a peace sign. "Later." The car started after some slight trouble, Ed sighing.

"Don't get yourselves killed!" I called to them as the car started forward.

"See you around." Ed drove off, Sam moving to avoid the camper.

"Wow." Dean mumbled as we started back to the cars.

"I have a confession to make." Sam said suddenly.

"What's that?" I could hear the smile in Dean's voice.

"I, uh.. I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer." Sam laughed, and Dean threw his head back laughing as he reached Baby. I giggled at the two of them as I reached my own car.

"Yeah, well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat."

"Eww, gross!" I cringed, Dean glancing at me with a smirk. Sam laughed again.

"Truce?"

"Yeah, truce." Dean grabbed the door handle. "At least for the next hundred miles."

"Let's go, boys!" I called, hopping in my car. I saw Dean wave out the window, the Impala moving forward. I followed, ready to get back on the road.

My thoughts raced as we drove away from town. _Those girls... How many people have been lost? People that we were too late to save. People that needed saving and we didn't make it in time._ It truly bothered me that we couldn't save everyone. It was our job to save people and I hated it that we always seemed to be too late for some. For many, it felt. It was hard on us, all three of us. The boys didn't talk about the ones we lost very much, but I could tell it bothered them. How could it not?

* * *

 **Guys... Man, I am so sorry about the long update wait. My life has been hectic. There's been too much going on at one time, just one thing after another. I haven't had the chance to breathe...**

 **Thank you so much to everyone being patient with me. I had a death in the family and it's been rough. Just know I haven't forgotten about my stories !**

 **You readers are absolutely amazing. Point blank period. Thank you for every READ/REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW ! So awesome !**

 **~Kaila**


	17. Chapter 17

"A Place to call home" 'FITCHBURG, WISCONSIN' was on a huge billboard and the dark green road sign read, 'FITCHBURG POP. 20,501' as we rode by. I looked back at the road, watching the car in front of me as we entered the town. A few miles in, Dean stopped in front of some little shops. I followed his lead, parking behind him. He was getting out of the Impala and I got out of my own car, stretching with a yawn.

"Coffee?" Dean growled out the word of question.

"Yes, please!" I chirped, walking toward him. We glanced both ways before crossing the street toward Glasow's Lunch. "So, Sam doesn't think there's anything here?" I asked, remembering overhearing Sam fussing when Dean had called me earlier.

"Dad sent those coordinates for a reason." Dean muttered, opening the door for me.

"Maybe he's meeting you here for some reason?" I suggested as I stepped inside.

"Or there's somethin' here." He countered.

"We'll find out." I mumbled, walking toward the counter, where a young waitress was eyeing us.

"What can I get for you?" She asked sweetly, her eyes darting from Dean's to mine.

"Yeah, um, I'm a reporter sent in to do a story on strange occurrences throughout Wisconsin. Just wonderin' if you knew of any odd things goin' on around here?" He asked.

And off she went on a tangent about local Freemasons. We realized that we weren't going to get anything worth investigating from her. Once she took a breath, I ordered a coffee. Dean ordered coffee for him and Sam, before he paid and I gave the girl a smile.

"Thank you for the information." I said politely, as we left the diner. Crossing the street again, I could see Sam leaning against the Impala.

"Well... The waitress thinks the local Freemasons are up to somethin' sneaky but, uh..other than that, nobody's heard about anything weird goin' on." Dean informed. I looked ahead to see a quite empty playground. Tilting my head, I stared at the unusual sight. _Where are all the kids?_

"Dean, you got the time?" Sam asked, and the older brother looked at his watch.

"Ten after four." He replied. "Why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam nodded his head toward the playground. There was a woman sitting on the bench, one child playing by herself.

"School's out, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Should be.." I said quietly, chills running up my spine.

"Yeah..." Sam was staring at the playground. "So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now."

"Talk to the mom?" I bumped Dean's shoulder. "Maybe she can tell us more than Freemason motor mouth back there."

"Come on." Dean agreed and we walked over to where the woman sat. "Sure is quiet out here." She looked up at us.

"I figured all the kids would be playin' after school.." I chimed in.

"Yeah, it's a shame." She said surely.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"You know, kids getting sick. It's a terrible thing." She replied.

"How many?" He questioned, and I glanced at him before back at her.

"Just five or six, but serious. Hospital serious." She explained. "A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching."

"Hmm." Dean looked back out at the little girl. We gave the woman a friendly nod before walking back to the car.

"Well?" Sam asked curiously.

"Kids are sick, she said five or six. Pretty bad, apparently. Hospital bad. Looks like we're makin' a trip to the hospital."

"Yeah, better to go now." Sam agreed. I trudged back to my car, reaching in the back seat for one of my bags. Putting it in the passenger side seat, I started the car and followed behind Dean.

The drive to the hospital was short, and once in the parking lot I changed into a pantsuit. Grabbing a fake I.D., I got out and walked over to the boys. They had their suits on, looking professional and fancy. I grinned at the sight and Dean gave me a slight glare. "Don't you clean up nice."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled as we walked toward the doors.

"Dude! Dude, I am not using this I.D.!" Sam fussed as we walked inside.

"Why not?" Dean glanced at the I.D. Sam was shoving at him.

"Because it says 'Bikini Inspector' on it?" His younger brother replied, annoyance in his voice. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Don't worry, she won't look that close, all right? Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence, Sammy." Dean spun Sam toward the desk as we walked by. Sam fumbled through the short talk with her, making it through. Somehow. She gave him directions, and he walked toward us giving Dean a major bitch face. "See, told ya it'd work!"

"Follow me, it's upstairs." His little brother muttered, leading the way. I was watching ahead of myself, when I noticed Dean wasn't beside me anymore. Sam and I stopped walking, turning back to see him peering into a room. "Dean." Sam motioned for him to come on and he did. I noted that he glanced back at the room and I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Well, thanks for seeing us, Dr. Hydecker." Dean said professionally as the doctor led us into the waiting room.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. I was just about to call the CDC myself. How'd you find out, anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, some GP, I forget his name." Dean replied. "He called Atlanta and, uh, he must've beat you to the punch."

"So you say you got six cases so far?" Sam asked as we stopped in front of big glass windows. Inside were tiny little bodies with tubes and wires hooked up to their little arms and faces. The sight broke my heart.

"Yeah, yeah, five weeks.. At first we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now..." He trailed off.

"Now what?" Sam pushed.

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are...wearing out."

"Excuse me, Dr. Hydecker." A nurse came up with a clipboard.

"You ever see anything like this before?" Sam asked.

"Never this severe." The doctor admitted.

"And the way it spreads..." The nurse looked at us. "That's a new one for me."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It works its way through families. But only the children, one sibling after another." She explained.

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean spoke up, questioning them.

"They're not conscious." She replied sadly.

"What?" I asked, and she gave me a sad glance.

"None of them?" Sam seemed just as shocked as I felt.

"No." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Can we, uh, we talk to the parents?" Dean looked at the man.

"If you think it'll help." Dr. Hydecker agreed to that.

"Yeah." Dean looked to the nurse then back at him. "Who was your most recent admission?"

"I'll take you to him." Dr. Hydecker led us to the waiting room. "Just a minute." He left, then returned with a man who looked absolutely exhausted.

"We're with the CDC, investigating this recent outbreak among the children." I put on a professional and educated tone. "We're sorry to bother you but we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, but can we do this fast? My girls..."

"Yes, sir. We understand. Now, your children?" I asked.

"Mary got sick and then little Bethany...they just got sick and I just... It happened so fast and now they're not even responsive.. I should get back to my girls."

"We understand that and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now you say Mary's the oldest?"

"Thirteen." He replied.

"Okay.. And she came down with it first, right? And then..." Sam trailed off.

"Bethany, the next night."

"Within twenty-four hours?" The younger Winchester continued.

"I-I guess. Look, I-I already went through all this with the doctor." He was growing slightly impatient, which was understandable.

"Right. No, just a few more questions if you don't mind. Um, how do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?" Dean began his own questioning.

"No, we-we think it was an open window." He replied quietly.

"Both times?" Dean asked.

"The first time... I-I don't, I don't really remember, but the-the second time for sure. And, uh, I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed." He explained.

"So you think _she_ opened it?" Sam's tone was curious.

"It's a second story window, no ledge. No one else could have."

"We'll let you be getting back with your girls. Thank you for taking the time to speak with us and just know we are trying to find a solution." I said sincerely. He nodded and walked away. I felt extremely bad for the guy. And my heart ached for the children.

"You know, this might not be anything supernatural." Sam stated as we walked away from the children's ward. "It might just be pneumonia."

"Odd pneumonia." I commented with a half snort.

"Maybe. Or maybe somethin' opened that window." Dean said surely. "I don't know, man, look. Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree."

"Tell me you didn't get a really bad feelin' at that playground and we'll chalk it up to pneumonia." I looked at Sam.

"I'll tell you one thing." He said as we stopped walking.

"What?" His older brother looked at him.

"That guy we just talked to? I'm bettin' it'll be a while before he goes home." Sam hinted to check out the house. I gave him a thankful nod as we followed behind Dean. Something in my gut said that we had to stay and figure this out. Something was definitely not right.

* * *

 **This is one of my favorite episodes of season one ! I absolutely love the times we see Dean's soft side toward kids. It's even more exciting to throw my OC in the mix.**

 **I hope everyone is loving Evelyn. Hopefully she is fitting right in with the boys in the readers eyes.**

 **Don't forget to follow me on Twitter (kailabrittFF is my handle) and/or my Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) give it a like. I post my own photo edits and posts about what chapters I'm working on !**

 **Thank you soooo much for being amazing readers ! Every READ/FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW is so greatly appreciated !**

 **~Kaila**


	18. Chapter 18

We drove to the house of the little girls who were in bad shape. Dean and Sam grabbed the things they needed from their bags, and we got into the house without any issues. The boys skimmed over the downstairs while I took a look around, seeing nothing unusual. The three of us then headed upstairs to the girls rooms, stepping quietly inside. I looked around, my stomach sinking at the sight. They were just two normal little girls, with normal rooms, and normal lives. I wasn't sure if anything supernatural was occurring here, but I knew that whatever it was, it was far from normal.

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked, scanning over the door frame with a black light.

"No, nothin'." Dean mumbled, holding the EMF detector.

"Yeah, me neither." The younger brother sighed in defeat.

"Isn't it odd..." I said quietly, glancing at the window. Sam walked over to where I stood, scanning the window. He glanced down, before unlatching it and swinging it open.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean looked up at us.

"You were right," Sam moved to the side, allowing me to peer over the open window, "it's not pneumonia." There was a large burnt charcoal looking hand print on the windowsill, sending shivers up my spine at the sight. I felt Dean come up behind me as he peered over my shoulder. "It's rotted.. What the hell leaves a hand print like that?" He asked, as Dean and I leaned down closer to inspect it.

"That is...wicked." I shook my head, ducking from under Dean's looming body. He was standing at the window still, staring at the print. "Somethin'..somethin' bad made that. Definitely not pneumonia." I agreed, glancing at Sam.

"I know why Dad sent us here." Dean pushed up from the window. "He's faced this thing before." He looked at his little brother. "He wants us to finish the job."

"Okay.." I nodded my head, catching the boys attention. "Let's get to a motel, set up shop and figure this all out. Dean, you can give us details when we get settled in." I turned on my heels. "But I, for one, need to get outta this house. It's givin' me the creeps."

* * *

"So, what the hell is a Shtriga?" I heard Sam ask, as I opened my door and stepped out of my car.

"It's..kinda like a witch, I think. I dunno much about 'em." Dean opened the trunk, Sam at his side.

"Well, I've never heard of it and it's not in Dad's journal." The younger Winchester fussed, as I opened my back seat door and grabbed my bag.

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about sixteen, seventeen, years ago. You were there, you don't remember?"

"No." Sam shook his head incredulously.

"And I guess he caught wind of the things in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates."

"So, wait, this..."

"Shtriga." Dean offered.

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?" Sam seemed to be questioning his brother quite a bit, and I hung back just listening to the two.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean's answers were on the short side, as he shut the trunk and started toward the entrance of the motel.

"But if Dad went after it, why is it still breathing air?" Sam pushed.

"'Cause it got away." Dean replied, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Got away." Sam said the words as if he didn't understand them.

"Yeah, Sammy, it happens." I could see that he was getting slightly frustrated with all of his younger brother's questions.

"Not very often." His brother kept pushing and I started to feel a bit uncomfortable with their banter.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his wheaties that mornin'." His green eyes screamed annoyance, despite him trying to keep his calm.

"What else do you remember?" Sam asked, as Dean started toward the entrance. I stood beside Sam, watching him go.

"Nothin'. I was a kid, all right?" Dean had turned back toward us as he spoke, before heading inside.

"He's not tellin' me something." Sam muttered, his accent coming out a bit.

"Maybe he really doesn't remember." I shrugged, as Sam looked over at me with an annoyed expression.

"You really believe that..after the way he just acted." I glanced up at Sam.

"If there's one thing I've learned about your brother..it's that he tells what he wants to tell.. When he wants to tell. He'll come around when he's ready, if there's more to the story."

"You're right." Sam shrugged. "Guess I just gotta wait it out." He murmured, as Dean came back out of the motel room.

"Know you're gonna hate this so much, Ev, but you're bunkin' with me." Dean winked and I frowned.

"I don't get my own room? How sad." I teased.

"See how she really feels." He muttered playfully.

"Just remember I'm in the room, too." Sam grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a respectable lady, Samuel." I fussed.

"Gotta give you two a hard time, seein' as how cute you are together." Sam grinned and I felt my neck heat up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean held up his hand as he unlocked out motel room door and opened it.

"Yeah, whoa, there." I snorted. "Who said we were together? In his dreams." I pushed past Dean, who gave me a slightly shocked face.

"I'll remember that." He growled, earning a laugh from me.

"Okay, boys. Enough playtime. Let's get to it, shall we?"

* * *

"Well, you were right." Sam let out a half laugh. "It wasn't very easy to find, but you were right." Dean set a cup of coffee in front of me on the table where I sat.

"Thanks." I mouthed, not wanting to interrupt Sam, as he walked back over to the counter.

"A Shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about 'em date back to Ancient Rome. They feed off spiritus vitae."

"Spiri-what?" Dean grimaced.

"Like your life..force or somethin' like that." I whispered from where I sat behind him, my father's journal open in front of me.

"Yeah, vitae. It's Latin, translates to 'breath of life'. Kinda like your..life force or essence."

"Didn't the doctor say the kids' bodies were wearin' out?" Green Eyes asked, and I looked up at him.

"He did." I nodded, causing Dean to turn back toward me. "Said it was like their immune systems weren't doin' the job."

"It's a thought." Sam agreed. "You know, she takes your vitality, maybe your immunity goes to hell. Pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, Shtrigas can feed off anyone but they prefer-"

"Children." Dean and I said in unison, glancing at each other for a moment, before back at Sam.

"Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this, Shtrigas are..'invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man'." He explained.

"No, that's not right." Dean moved around the counter toward his bag. "She's vulnerable when she feeds."

"What?" His younger brother looked caught off guard at his brother's knowledge.

"If you catch her when she's eating, you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Uhhh..buckshots or rounds, I think." Dean explained.

"How do you know that?"

"Does it matter?" I butted in, glaring at Sam. He sent me a slight glare back.

"Dad told me, I remember." Dean mumbled without looking up.

"Oh.." Sam huffed out a sarcastic huff. "So, uh, anything else Dad might've mentioned?"

"Nope, that's it." The older brother looked up at him, then back down. I knew in that moment that he was keeping something from Sam. The boy kept staring at him, silent, until Dean looked back up. "What?"

"Nothin'." Sam knew, too. "Okay.. So, assumin' we can kill it when it eats, we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk." Sam walked toward us. "Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they're not hunting."

"Well, that's just nifty." I put a hand to my head in frustration.

"What kinda human disguise?" Dean asked, still looking over his research.

"Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which may be how the "witches as old crones" legend got started." He explained.

"So we're gonna be huntin' down little old ladies." I frowned. "How are we even gonna know where to start?"

"Hang on." Dean stepped over to the table where I sat, grabbing map in front of me.

"What?" The younger Winchester was watching him intently.

"Check this out." Dean opened the map. "I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now, these are the houses that've been hit so far, and dead center?"

"The hospital."

"The hospital." Dean agreed. "When we were there, I saw a patient, an old woman."

"An old person, huh?" Sam's voice was slightly lined with sarcasm and I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah." The older boy said surely.

"In a hospital? Phew." Sam let out a sarcastic snicker. "Better call the Coast Guard."

"Really, Sam?" I growled as I realized how right Dean might be, causing the two boys to look back at me. "He could be right, you know. Right now, all leads are pointin'," I stood up and walked over to stand beside Dean, "right there. It'd make perfect sense."

"Well, listen, smart ass." Dean was glaring at Sammy. "She had an inverted cross hangin' on her wall." Sam's head snapped up to look at his brother, his face suddenly serious.

"You're just now sayin' somethin' about it?" I fussed, moving away from him to grab my bag.

"What are you doin'?" Dean asked, eyeing me.

"Look, it's late, shift rounds should be changin' soon. If there's anytime to figure out if the old woman's our witch, we'd better go now." I explained, shouldering my bag.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean glanced at his brother, who was glancing at him. I gave the boys an eye roll as I pushed past them toward the door.

"Seriously, we are crunched for time.. Let's go!"

"All right, all right!" Sam mumbled, as the boys hurriedly got their things together.

"Pretty smart thinkin'." Dean said lowly, as we walked to the Impala.

"I know how hospitals work. There's usually a gap when the halls are short staffed, means there aren't eyes everywhere. We'll have to be careful, but we should be fine." I rambled as he unlocked the car doors and we piled in. "Any idea on how we're gonna make the witch show herself?"

"Uhhh.." Sam looked to Dean.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." He muttered, leaving the motel parking lot.

"Oh, this's a great plan." I leaned back against the seat. "And if she comes out all angry and hungry? I say we throw you at her."

"Thanks." Dean growled, earning a chuckle from Sam.

"At least we have a plan now." The younger brother grinned, earning a half laugh from me.

"Some plan, she'd probably throw him back." I played, and Dean gave me a teasing glare from the rear view mirror.

"You're just so funny tonight, Evelyn." Dean smirked.

"I know." I grinned, holding his gaze in the mirror. Suddenly, I felt the heat start creeping up in my neck when I realized he was still staring at me in the mirror. Trying to regain my composure quickly, I leaned up in the seat, my hand touching his shoulder. "We need to be careful, guys." I reminded them sincerely.

"Aren't we always careful?" Dean still had that smirk on his lips.

"Oh, please!" I squeezed his shoulder playfully. "You don't know the meanin' of the word "careful"." I fussed. "Look, I'm smaller than both of you." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Let me walk in front. I might even be able to distract them if I'm seen."

"Anything goes south, you get out and wait for us out here." The older brother instructed.

"Uh, huh." I opened my door and got out. Dean was in front of me before I could shut my door.

"I'm serious." He growled, looking down at me.

"I got it." I tried to keep my voice level, but it was hard to when he was looking at me that way. "Let's get inside before the new shift arrives." I moved around him quickly, thankful for the blast of cool air hitting my face.

We snuck in through a slightly propped open door that one of the janitors was using as he cleaned out the trash. I darted inside, the boys behind me as we made our way through the hospital in stealth mode. We were coming to the end of a hallway that lead into another hall, when I heard a voice just before stepping out. "Goodnight, Dr. Hydecker." I put my hand up, stopping in my tracks. Dean swiftly moved me behind him, in between him and Sam as he turned to face us.

"See you tomorrow, Betty." The doctor said and I could hear his footsteps coming closer.

"Try to get some sleep." The nurse called after him as he walked right past the opening of the hallway where we stood. He never looked our way as he continued on his way. I grabbed the front of Dean's jacket, getting his attention.

"You're gonna have to lead me to the room." I whispered, unsure of which one the old lady was in. He nodded, allowing me to move back in front of him. Peering out into the hall, I darted out and moved quickly, the boys following. Every so often I'd glance back to Dean for instruction, until we finally reached the elderly lady's room.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as Sam grabbed the door handle and Dean pulled out his gun. He made sure it was locked and loaded, ready to go, Sam glancing at him with an odd expression. Dean kind of shrugged him off, motioning for him to open the door to the hospital room. Holding my breath again, I readied myself as Sam's hand twisted the handle. _And here we go..._

* * *

 **Hello, my lovely readers. I am so so so so so sorry for the long update wait. I have been through so much the last year, and it's really no excuse, but it's been hard to get into my writing moods. However, things are going more smoothly recently, and I'm getting my groove back. I hope you guys are still loving Evelyn's character. I like to let her hang back a bit in certain times, just because the story is still about Sam and Dean, I'm just gradually adding Evelyn into it. I'm changing Dean's character ever so slightly, with him not being as much as "player" as he is in the show, just because of his budding relationship with Ev.**

 **I hope you are all still enjoying the story, and thank you so much for hanging in there with me through the long update waits.**

 **If you're interested, I have a Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) where I post updates and edited pictures and shout outs to my readers, if you'd like to give it a Like ! I also have a twitter (kailabrittFF) where I do the same, so follow me or like my FB page for more than I can do on here. I just want to show my readers how seriously I take my fanfiction stories and how much I adore you guys !**

 **THANK YOU all SO VERY MUCH for all the amazing READS/REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES, they are greatly appreciated and inspire me to keep writing. Much love to you all !**

 **~Kaila.**


	19. Chapter 19

My heart pounded as Sam opened the door with a light _click_ , allowing Dean to step inside first. I followed behind him without giving Sam the chance to cut me off. The old woman was sitting in her wheelchair, her long white hair making her even more creepy appearance in the dark room. Dean crept toward her silently and I moved to the right of her while he took the left side. Sam shut the door behind us without a sound, before holding his gun on the elderly lady as we continued to moved closer to her as well, keeping my eyes on the old woman. I let Dean take the lead, as he peered around to look at her face.

"Who the hell are you?" The old woman turned her head suddenly and I leapt back from her. "Who's there?" I looked up to see Dean against the wall, gun up. Sam moved quickly to turn on the light. "You trying to steal my stuff? They're always stealing around here.."

"No, uh, ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry, uh, we thought you were sleepin'." Sam regained his composure.

"Ahhh, nonsense. I was sleepin' with my peepers open.." She began laughing, before gesturing to the side. "And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already!" Dean reached over and touched the crucifix, causing it to swing back the right way. I let out a breath and huffed out a half laugh.

"Sorry about that, ma'am." I said sweetly. "We'll just be on our way!" I ushered the boys out of the room, leading us back out of the hospital. "What now?" I growled, my heart still hammering in my chest as we got back into the Impala.

"Wow, Dean, you really cracked the case!" Sam burst into laughter as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Shuttup." Dean said gruffly, starting the engine. The sky was turning to a lighter blue outside and I felt tired suddenly.

"I'm really glad I didn't pull my gun." I muttered, leaning back against the seat as Dean pulled out of the hospital's lot.

"That could've gone a lot worse." Sam agreed, still chuckling.

"Samuel, it's not funny!" I tried to be serious, but I laughed. "Did you see Dean's face?" I laughed again as Dean grumbled from the driver's seat.

"Boy, did I!" His younger brother started laughing again.

"You two shut it." Dean growled as he drove on. Sam and I kept laughing on and off, trying to pull ourselves together as we made it back to the motel. He parked and we got out of the car.

"Ah, ha ha, "I was sleeping with my peepers open." Ha, ha, ha." Sam was cracking up, which made me giggle.

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear." Dean shook his head. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, man, you should've seen your face." His little brother obviously found the whole situation to be hilarious.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it off. Now we're back to square one." Dean grumbled as we started toward our room. Something caught my eye and I saw a kid sitting by himself on the bench across from us. Dean noticed it, too, as he paused. "Hang on." He started toward the kid and we followed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dean leaned down as we reached the kid.

"My brother's sick." The little boy replied, his eyes watery. My heart dropped at the sight of his face and the information he had just shared. _Oh, no..._

"The little guy?" The older brother questioned. The kid nodded.

"Pneumonia. He's in the hospital.. It's my fault."

"Ah, c'mon, how?" Dean was softer than usual, pulling at my heart.

"I should've made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't've got pneumonia if the window was latched." I noticed Dean look away for a moment before glancing back at the kid.

"Listen to me.. I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?" He tried to reason with the boy.

"It's my job to look after him." He insisted. Noise pulled me from the two as I saw his mother hurry outside.

"Michael..." She walked to her car, opening the back door to shove some things inside. "I want you to turn on the 'No Vacancy' sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service so don't bother with any of the rooms."

"I'm going with you." Michael said surely, as he stepped toward his mother.

"Not now, Michael!" His mother seemed to be in a slight panic.

"But I gotta see Asher!" The kid protested, his voice strained.

"Hey, Michael.." Dean moved to stand beside the kid. "Hey, I know how you feel, I'm a big brother too. But you gotta go easy on your mom right now, okay?" She shut the door and dropped her purse on the ground.

"Dammit!" She cried out, as Sam moved to pick it up.

"I got it." He picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Her voice was strained and I could see that she was trying to hold it together in front of her son.

"Hey, listen, you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital." Dean said surely, his face etched with worry.

"No, I couldn't possibly-"

"No, it's no trouble. I insist." He argued softly.

"I'll follow behind you guys." I offered as Dean took her keys.

"Thanks." She moved to her son, kissing him on the head. "Be good." She moved to get into the passenger seat, Dean shutting her door before turning to Sam and I.

"We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?" And with that, he walked away to get into the car. I moved around the front of her vehicle, jogging to my car. Jumping in, I started the engine and whipped out of the parking lot behind the Impala.

"We're gonna kill this thing, Dean.." I murmured to myself. "Don't worry."

* * *

We sat at the hospital with Asher and Michael's mother, as the doctor explained that her youngest son wasn't doing well at all. My heart dropped into my feet at the words, but I knew it was coming. Dean stood to walk out of the room and I followed behind him. "Dean, wait up." I called softly, and he stopped outside in the hall to wait for me. "We've got to start thinkin' outside the box, Dean. I know it's sounds crazy, but what if it's someone in-"

"Hold that thought," Dean grabbed his cell phone, which had started ringing, looking down at it, "Sammy.. Hey... He's not good. Where you at?" He paused another moment. "Yeah, what do you got?" He began pacing at bit. "And?" He stopped, listening. "How far back's this thing go?" He asked, and I wished I could hear what Sam was telling him. I knew he'd fill me in. "Sam?" The way he said his brother's name made me perk up a bit. _Sam's smart, maybe he's got somethin'._ "And?" Dean seemed slightly confused. "You sure?" Another pause, before he shut the phone, hanging it up. He turned to watch Dr. Hydecker, who was sitting on Asher's bed. The man stood, touching Asher's mother's arm.

"Don't worry." He said surely. "Your son's in good hands. I'm going to take care of him." I glanced at Dean, who was eyeing the man angrily. _Oh... Oh, shit._ He started toward us, stopping in front of Dean. "So, what's the CDC come up with so far?"

"Well, we're still workin' on a few theories. You'll know somethin' as soon as we do." Dean played it cool.

"We are doin' everything we can to help these kids." I agreed.

"Well, nothing's more important to me than these kids. Just let me know if I can help." He gave Dean's shoulder a pat.

"I'll do that." Dean was clenching his jaw as the doctor left the room.

"Hey," I stepped over to Asher's mother, "we're gonna head back to the motel, I can check on Michael.."

"Thank you so much, all of you." She teared up.

"It's nothin', we'll check on him." I touched her shoulder, before giving Asher one last glance. His little face was pale, his eyes had dark circles under them. The sight made my stomach knot and I had to turn away. Dean was silent until we got in the Impala. Turning in his seat, he looked at me with burning eyes.

"You were sayin' back there?"

"It's the doctor, right?" I asked, earning a nod. "I was gonna say we should look into the staff."

"Good thinkin', looks like you were right." Dean started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He sped to the motel, and upon parking, we jumped out and met Sam back at the room.

"We should've thought of this before." Sam was pacing. "A doctor's the perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing."

"I was thinkin' look into the hospital staff before you called." I agreed, standing by the window. I couldn't sit still.

"That son of bitch." Dean threw his jacket to the side angrily, as he began pacing.

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there." His brother was watching him.

"Uh, with all those kids in there?" I looked at Sam as if he were nuts.

"Yeah, well... First of all, I'm not gonna open fire in a fuckin' pediatrics ward." He said gruffly.

"Good call." Sam huffed.

"Second, wouldn't've done any good, 'cause the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowin' down on somethin'. And third, I wasn't packin', which is probably a really good thing 'cause I probably would've just burned a clip in him on the principle alone."

"Gettin' wise in your old age, Dean." His little brother teased.

"Damn right. 'Cause now I know how we're gonna get it." He said surely.

"You do?" I snapped my head up to look at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" His brother questioned, looking confused as well.

"Shtriga, works through siblings, right?"

"Right." Sam said, obviously not following.

"Oh." I said out loud, causing both boys to look over at me. "Oh."

"She's catchin' on.." Dean looked back to Sam. "Well, last night.."

"It went after Asher." He finished.

"So I'm thinkin' tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael." The older brother said surely.

"Well, we gotta get him outta here." Sam's face was etched with concern.

"No.. No, that'd blow the whole deal."

"What?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded as his brother caught on.

"Then you wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts?"

"Sam, hear him out!" I pushed away from the window. "It might be the only way."

"No! Forget it!" He stepped toward his older brother. "That's out of the question!"

"It's not outta the question, Sam, it's the only way! If this things disappears, it could be years before we get another chance!" Dean growled.

"Michael's a kid." He argued. "And I'm not gonna dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook!"

"Dad did not send me here to walk away!" Dean's voice rose slightly and I was thinking I might need to step in between the boys.

"Send _you_ here? He didn't send you here, he sent _us_ here." Sam was still arguing.

"This isn't about you, Sam." Dean turned away, refusing to look at me. "All right? I'm the one that screwed up, it's my fault. There's no tellin' how many kids have gotten hurt because of me."

"What are you saying, Dean? _How_ is it your fault?" His brother pressed as I stared at Dean, waiting for an answer. He said nothing, earning a sigh from Sam. "Dean.. You've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to me, man. Tell me what's goin' on." Dean sat down on the bed.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin." He finally spoke. "It was, uh..our third night in this shit room and I was climbin' the walls, man, I needed to get some air. You were sleepin', so I went down to the arcade joint. I don't know how long I stayed, I swear it didn't feel like long... I, uh, got back to the room, locked the door.. And somethin' wasn't right, you know? I looked into the room and there it was, on top of you.. Grabbed the gun, I was gonna kill it but I hesitated. Dad burst in and tried to kill it. It got away." He shook his head, falling silent.

"Dean?" I said his name softly, pulling him back to the present. He glanced up at me, before his eyes drifted back down to the floor as Sam moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"Dad just...grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away... By the time he got back to Fort Douglas, the Shtriga disappeared, it was just gone.. It never resurfaced until now.. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he, uh... He looked at me different, you know. Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got you killed."

"You were just a kid." Sam tried.

"Don't... Don't..Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it." Dean said, still looking at the floor. I moved toward him, reaching out to put my hand on his shoulder. When I did, I suddenly saw a split image in my head of a small little boy lying on a bed, a hooded creature looming over him. Startled, I jerked my hand away and took a step back.

"What?" Sam looked up at me and Dean snapped his head up.

"Evelyn?" His gruff voice sounded concerned.

"Uh, I..." I couldn't speak for a moment. "Nothin', I just had a weird feelin', that's all." I lied, my stomach feeling sick.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine." I fumbled over my words, feeling nauseated.

"But using Michael?" Sam looked back to his brother, who was still staring at me. "I don't know, Dean. I mean, how about one of us hides under the covers, you know? We'll be the bait." The older brother tore his eyes away from me to look straight ahead.

"No, it won't work." He disagreed. "It's gotta get close enough to feed, it'll see us... Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid." He stood, walking away from us.

"Why don't we go talk to him?" I asked, looking from Sam to Dean, who had his back turned to us. "Maybe he will understand, help us out. At least that way...he'd be aware of what's gonna go down tonight."

"Yeah.." Dean cleared his throat, his voice off for a moment. "Yeah, why don't we do that."

* * *

"You're crazy!" Michael grabbed the telephone quickly. "Just..go away or I'm calling the cops!"

"Hang on a second.. Just listen to me." Dean said calmly. "You have to believe me, okay? This thing came through he window and it attacked your brother.. I've seen it, I know what it looks like. 'Cause it attacked my brother once, too." Michael hesitantly put the phone down.

"This thing..is it, like.. It has this long..black robe?" Michael asked, his face worried and scared.

"You saw it last night, didn't you?" Winchester was watching him.

"I thought I was having a nightmare."

"I'd give anything not to tell you this..but sometimes nightmares are real." He said to the kid, and I could tell he didn't want to be having this conversation with Michael.

"So, why are you telling me?" He asked, looking up at Dean.

"Because we need your help." He replied.

"My help?" Michael appeared confused and I felt my stomach knot for the kid.

"We can kill it. Me and them, it's what we do. But we can't do it without you."

"What? No!" He looked terrified.

"Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher. And it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, you understand me?"

"No way.." He turned and walked away from us.

"Michael! Wait a minute!" Dean tried, but he kept walking.

"So much for plan A." I muttered, as we left the front office and headed back to the motel room.

"Well, that went crappy." Dean mumbled once we were inside. Sam sat on the bed and I sat on Dean's bed. The lack of sleep was making me feel crazy and I yawned. "Now what?"

"What'd you expect?" Sam spoke up. "You can't ask an adult to something like that, much less a kid."

"He has a point." I flopped backward onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock!_ I lurched up into a sitting position, staring at the door. Dean walked over to open it and I stood, watching. When he opened the door, Michael stood there with a determined look on his face. "If you kill it, will Asher get better?" Dean looked back at us before turning back to the kid.

"Honestly..we don't know."

"You said you're a big brother." Michael was staring up at Dean.

"Yeah."

"You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?"

"Yeah, I would." Dean replied quietly, making my heart melt at his words. I glanced at Sam, who was looking at Dean with adoration.

"Me, too. I'll help." Michael said surely. Dean looked back at us.

"We've got some settin' up to do."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day preparing for nightfall. Dean was just finishing with the camera in Michael's room, adjusting it with Sam's guidance. "This camera has night vision on it, so we'll be able to see you as clear as day." He was explaining to Michael. "Are we good?"

"Hair to the right!" Sam instructed, as I watched the camera move slightly, Dean's face partially visible. "There, there."

"What do I do?" Michael asked, and I watched as Dean sat down on his bed.

"Just stay under the covers."

"And if it shows up?" He looked so small in his little bed.

"W-We'll be right in the next room." Dean explained. "We're gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do, you roll off this bed and you crawl under it."

"What if you shoot me?"

"We won't shoot you. We're good shots." Dean assured him. "We're not gonna fire until you're clear, okay? Have you heard a gunshot before?"

"Like in the movies?" He asked and I let out a half snort.

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies.. So, I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, do not come out until we say so. You understand?" He was watching the kid, who nodded. But he looked scared. "Michael, you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to, it's okay, I won't be mad."

"He's so good with kids.." I whispered, watching the screen.

"Weird, huh." Sam whispered back.

"No, I'm okay.." Michael's face lightened up a bit. "Just don't shoot me."

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you. Promise." Dean assured, before standing from his bed. He left Michael's room and joined us in the next one, sitting down beside me. I was between the two boys, all three of us watching the screen.

"You really think this's gonna work?" I glanced at Dean, who's green eyes locked on mine.

"It sure as hell better." He replied gruffly, his eyes darting back to the screen. We sat and watched as time ticked by slowly. I wasn't sure what time it was, but when my butt started getting numb, I stood from where I sat between the boys and began pacing the floor with silent footsteps.

After moving around for a bit, I stretched my arms and back before making my way back over to the two boys. Sitting back down between them, I stared at the screen. "I'm gonna go cross eyed." I whispered, trying to focus on the screen.

"What time is it?" Dean asked, glued to the monitor.

"Three." Sam replied quietly. "You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?"

"They sure as shit better work." I muttered, bouncing my leg without any sound.

"Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah, it's what Dad used last time." His older brother assured.

"Hey, Dean, I'm sorry." Sam said suddenly, causing his older brother to look over at him.

"For what?"

"You know, I've really given you a lot of crap for always followin' Dad's orders.. But I know why you do it." Sam was looking at him with an understanding expression.

"Oh, God, kill me now." Dean looked back at the screen, earning a light chuckle from his brother and I. "Wait, look." Dean said after a moment. I looked at the screen, my heart beginning to race. A claw like hand was opening Michael's window and the three of us pulled our guns quietly, still watching the screen. The Shtriga was inside, heading toward Michael's bed.

"Now?" Sam's eyes were on the monitor.

"Not yet." Dean's voice was a gruff whisper. The monster was making his way closer and closer to Michael's bed, nearly to the kid. My pulse quickened, my heart pounding in my chest as my adrenaline began to kick in. The Shtriga leaned down over Michael and Dean motioned for us to move, him leading the way.

"HEY!" Sam shouted, as Dean swung the door open.

"Michael, down!" Dean instructed, and the kid rolled off the bed, moving underneath it. We began shooting, the _POP, POP, POP, POP_ loud in my ears in the enclosed room. The monster fell to the ground finally, and I stopped firing along with the boys, my ears ringing. "Mike, you all right?"

"Yeah." His muffled voice came from under the bed.

"Just sit tight." Dean called to him, approaching the Shtriga. He had his gun drawn, but lowered it slightly, looking at Sam. Something felt off suddenly, but before I could say anything, the Shtriga was up and had Dean by the throat.

"DEAN!" Sam yelped, and I jumped forward as it chunked the older brother across the room. It turned to me, grabbing me by the arm and I heard my shoulder pop loudly, before it slung me like a rag doll. I landed near Dean, yelling out in pain as I grabbed my arm.

"DAMMIT!" I screeched, trying to push through the pain and sit up. My gun was a few feet away and I could see the Shtriga on top of Sam. It was trying to suck his life force. "DEAN!" I screamed as Sam tried to reach for his gun. The monster began sucking a light from his face, causing me to panic. "DEAN! DEAN!" I was screaming as I pushed myself forward to scramble for my gun.

"HEY!" Dean was lying on his side, but the Shtriga looked up. Dean fired, putting a bullet in its forehead, knocking it backward. "You okay, little brother?" Sam gave him a thumbs up and I slumped back against the wall, whimpering slightly at the pain. The Shtriga was withering away as Dean fired off three more rounds into the thing. Puffs of white escaped it, before the thing disintegrated. "It's okay, Michael, you can come on out." The kid stood, standing beside Dean, who put his hand on the little one's shoulder.

"It's dead now, right?" Michael looked up at Dean.

"Yeah, buddy, it's dead." He turned toward me, stepping quickly to me. "Ev? Evelyn, you hurt?" He started to grab my arm and I shrieked.

"Sorry! Sorry, it's my..shoulder's dislocated." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, shit.." Dean muttered, looking at Sam.

"Ah, shit's right. This's gonna hurt like..shit." I frowned, scooting forward.

"All right, all right, shoulder's back." Sam instructed and I did so. Dean knelt down beside me, taking my arm gently. I clenched my jaw as he moved my right arm straight out, my elbow bent slightly. Grabbing my upper arm, he rotated my shoulder, pulling my arm out to the left. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain.

"Dean, just do it!" I yelped, to which he moved my shoulder up and back down, popping it back into place. I leaned back into the wall again, letting out a breath. "Fuck.." I muttered under my breath, glancing at Dean.

"You are one bad ass girl." He leaned forward, kissing my head quickly before helping me to my feet. "You aren't hurt anywhere else?" He inspected me over and I huffed out a strained half laugh.

"I'm fine." I said hoarsely. "It was just the shoulder." I moved it a bit, afraid it would get stiff if I didn't. "Threw me like a rag doll, huh?"

"You're lucky. Why'd you charge it like that? Why didn't you stay back?" Dean scolded.

"Would you have stayed back if it were me?" I asked, my eyes on his. Those green eyes burned into mine and he sighed.

"You know the answer to that."

"Okay, then." I turned back to Sam and Michael. "Let's see how your little brother's doin', huh, kiddo?"

* * *

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying Evelyn's character. I know I'm writing Dean a little different, but he has a soft spot for Evelyn, changing his 'womanizer' ways a bit. But there's a lot that will be thrown at them, and there forming relationship is going to go through many struggles. Dean's not the type to settle down and when he cares for someone, he shuts them out in fear that they'll get hurt because of him. Since she's a hunter, it's a little easier for him, but all the same, he cares for her and doesn't want her in harm's way.**

 **I really love where this story is going and I have so much more to write with these crazy kids. I'm so excited to be doing this Supernatural fanfic story and I'm so grateful for you amazing readers for being so patient with me.**

 **Every READ/REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW is so greatly appreciated. Much love to all my amazing readers ! I have so much more for you guys in store with this story.**

 **~Kaila**


End file.
